Los Hermanos de Arena y Fuego
by Payaso Coronado
Summary: Dos niños, hartos de los malos tratos en sus aldeas se marchan para viajar por el mundo. Un día se encuentran y deciden viajar juntos para convertirse en los mejores bandidos del mundo. Acompaña a Gaara y naruto en un sin fin de situaciones locas donde deberán arreglárselas para cumplir varias misiones de robo al mismo tiempo que deberán ocultarse de sus aldeas.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Hermano de Arena y Fuego**

**Capitulo 1:** Bandidos

En las sombras de una fortaleza en el País del agua se escondían dos siluetas que tenían intenciones de entrar a dicha fortaleza. Ágilmente subieron los muros y esquivaron a los guardias sin mucho problemas.

― ¿Dónde están los pergaminos a robar? ― pregunto una de los bandidos.

― Están en el edificio principal, al oeste de aquí― dijo el otro.

― ¿Estarán muy custodiados? ― se pregunto el primero mirando hacia el oeste donde se levantaba de forma imponente un enorme edificio de unos diez pisos que parecía más un castillo. Bueno, después de todo era una fortaleza, tampoco podía esperar que los pergaminos estuvieran en una choza.

― Eso es obvio― regaño el segundo― hay que tener mucho cuidado. Si nos atrapan no creo que todo termine bien― respondió el otro preocupado de que a su compañero se le fuera la mano.

― No te preocupes, de todos modos, según lo que nos dijeron no debería haber nadie fuerte aquí― dijo sonriente y seguro el primer bandido.

― No te confíes. Siempre pueden haber sorpresas― rebatió el otro a lo que el otro solo asintió y se encaminaron hacia adentro del edificio principal donde debía estar su objetivo, el cual estaba muy bien custodiado por ninjas de rango chuunin, jounin e incluso muchos ANBU. El dúo no se amedrento por eso y fácilmente pudieron evadirlos gracias a su entrenamiento y sus habilidades de infiltración.

…

Una vez adentro se pusieron a buscar la habitación donde según los planos que les dieron debería de estar el objetivo.

― ¿Seguro que es aquí? ― pregunto nuevamente el primer bandido algo desconfiado de que el adentrarse en el edificio hubiese sido tan fácil.

―Más le vale al cliente. Porque si no, usare su sangre como tinta para mis amenazas― comento tétricamente el segundo.

― Suenas como un verdadero loco psicópata ¿Lo sabes, cierto? ― pregunto el primero.

― Todos estamos locos ― respondió el segundo mientras ambos se acercaban al cuarto de los pergaminos. El cual estaba sospechosamente solo.

― Una trampa ¿Cierto? ― pregunto el primero cruzando miradas con su compañero.

― Qué más si no ― respondió el otro sobándose las sienes, quería robar esos pergaminos lo más pronto posible para poder irse a dormir, o hacer el intento al menos, y lo último que quería era un enfrentamiento.

― ¿Realmente creen que somos tan idiotas como para caer en una trampa tan vieja? ― se pregunto molesto el primer bandido

― De seguro piensan que somos novatos― contesto el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

― Entremos― propuso su compañero.

― Estas loco, ¿Quieres que nos atrapen? ― pregunto confundido el segundo al oír que su compañero proponía algo tan estúpido.

―Podemos esperar aquí, o podemos entrar y llevarnos el objetivo lo más rápido posible para poder cobrar nuestra paga. Tú decides si quieres quedarte o entrar― dijo el primero encogiéndose de hombros cuando un sonido le llamo la atención, pasos, de alguien ligero al parecer.

― Pero miren que tenemos aquí― dijo una mujer de largo cabello rojo y de ojos azules quien vestía un vestido azul de una pieza que se ajustaba a su bien proporcionado cuerpo― ¿Ustedes son los que vienen a robar nuestros pergaminos? ― pregunto curiosa y al mismo tiempo divertida de ver a los supuestos delincuentes que se habían escabullido dentro de la fortaleza.

― ¡¿Nosotros?! ― pregunto alarmado el primer bandido quien era un niño de catorce años, rubio de ojos azules y raras marcas de bigotes en las mejillas y quien vestía un atuendo negro que constaba de una camisa negra de manga larga, pantalón jounin, guantes negros y calzado ninja negro.― ¡Qué va! ― dijo pasando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca—Nosotros solo vinimos de excursión a ver como era el lugar― finalizo riendo de forma nerviosa haciendo que su compañero estrellara su palma contra su cara al ver lo idiota que podía ser su compañero.

― ¿Nos creen idiotas? ― pregunto un hombre peliazul y con el ojo derecho parchado quien se puso detrás de ellos para evitar que escaparan.

― Pues más o menos― respondió el segundo bandido quien era otro niño de catorce años, pelo rojo y ojos aqua marina con marcadas ojeras quien vestía un atuendo idéntico al de su compañero además de una enorme calabaza color arena en la espalda.

― ¿Te burlas de nosotros? ― pregunto molesta la pelirroja.

― Nos burlamos de todo el mundo― dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros― Además, ¿De verdad creen que una vieja y un tuerto podrán pararnos? ― pregunto de forma arrogante pero se calló de inmediato al ver la pesada aura de muerte que rodeaba a la ojiazul.

― ¿A quién llamas vieja? ― pregunto la mujer con una tétrica sonrisa.

― Cálmese, Mizukage-sama― pidió el peliazul asustado de lo que pudiera hacer su líder ignorando el insulto de su oponente. Rápidamente la sostuvo para que no eliminara a los intrusos y así pudieran saber quiénes eran.

― ¿Esa vieja es la Mizukage? ― se preguntó el pelirrojo.

― ¡Ya estuvo bueno! ― gritó la mujer corriendo directo hacia ellos con la intención de matarlos.

― Si nos golpeas desapareceremos! ― se apresuro a decir el ojiazul.

― ¡¿Son clones?! ― pregunto sorprendida la mujer.

― ¡Corre! ― gritó el rubio aprovechando la confusión de la mujer y que el otro la estaba deteniendo, el pelirrojo no se lo pensó dos veces y ambos emprendieron veloz carrera hacia el exterior siendo seguidos de cerca por la Mizukage y su ayudante.

― ¡Apresúrate! ― gritó el pelirrojo― ¡Se nos alcanza! ¡Y se está arrugando más a cada segundo! ― dijo al ver la mueca rabiosa de la Mizukage.

― ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! ― rugió la ojiazul lanzándose a máxima velocidad y estampando al pelirrojo contra la pared.

― ¡Aja! ― chilló emocionada― ¡¿Qué?! ―gritó furiosa al ver que el mocoso quedo reducido a solo un montón de arena.

― ¡Un clon de arena! ― dijo sorprendido el peliazul atrapando al niño rubio.

― ¡No me dejeeeeees! ― gritó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos al ver cómo fue abandonado. Y para aumentar su desgracia fue apresado por el peliazul quien o estaba reteniendo con una llave en los hombros.

― Parece que no nos quedamos con las manos vacías― comento tétricamente la Mizukage con una sonrisa de sadismo absoluto.

…

― ¡Dinos la verdad! ― gritó la Mizukage abofeteando al rubio al que había amarrado a una silla y había estado interrogando por dos horas sin que este dijera algo sobre quién era el que los mando.

― ¡¿Quién los mandó?! ― pregunto el tuerto dándole otra bofetada.

― ¡¿Qué no pueden hablar sin pegarme?! ― rugió furioso el rubio pues ya tenía las mejillas tan rojas que parecía que tuviera maquillaje.

― ¡No! ― gritó furiosa la ojiazul dándole otra bofetada.

― ¡¿Quién los mando?! ― pregunto nuevamente el tuerto con otra bofetada.

― ¡Una persona! ― contesto el rubio.

― ¡¿Y quién fue esa persona?! ― exigió saber la Mizukage.

― ¡Alguien con brazos! ― respondió el niño como si se estuviera burlando de ellos.

― ¡No te burles de nosotros! ― gritó furioso el tuerto― ¡Danos nombres! ― exigió y hubo otra bofetada.

― ¡Ayame y Teuchi! ― dijo derrotado.

― Muy bien, no estamos entendiendo ― comento calmadamente la ojiazul― ¿Ellos los mandaron? ― pregunto sentándose frente a él.

― No, pero hacen un ramen buenísimo ― nuevamente le cruzaron la cara de una bofetada por esa respuesta.

― ¡Te dije que no te burlaras de nosotros! ― gritó más que furioso el peliazul dándole bofetada tras bofetada.

― ¡Aprendan a interrogar bien entonces! ― les recrimino igual de furioso― ¡Eh respondido a sus preguntas! ¡Que ustedes sean unos ineptos para interrogar no es mi culpa! ― se defendió esperando que el tuerto lo golpeara nuevamente pero este fue detenido por la pelirroja.

― Cálmate, Ao. No nos dirá nada si usamos la violencia― comento aburrida la pelirroja.

― Pudiste haber pensado en eso hace como dos horas― murmuro molesto el rubio.

― Dinos pequeño, ¿Quién los mando a robar nuestros pergaminos? ― hablo en tono maternal la Mizukage― Si nos lo dices te perdonaremos y te dejaremos marchar― finalizo con una sonrisa coqueta.

― ¿Tratas de seducirme? ― pregunto el niño con una ceja alzada― ¡Auxilio! ¡Aléjenme de esta degenerada Shotacon! ― gritaba espantado el pobre ojiazul.

― ¡No tientes a tu suerte mocoso maldito! ― rugió furiosa cruzándole el rostro con otra bofetada más.

― ¡¿Cuándo vas a salvarme?! ― preguntó el rubio mirando en todas direcciones haciendo que los otros dos se quedaran interrogantes ¿Se habría vuelto loco?

― Iba a hacerlo, pero ver cómo te daban de bofetadas es muy divertido ― comento el niño pelirrojo saliendo de una esquina dejando a los otros dos más que sorprendidos.

― ¡Eres un maldito! ― le recrimino el rubio pero el pelirrojo solo volteo a ver a otro lado ignorándolo.

― ¡¿Cómo entraste?! ― pregunto asombrada la ojiazul.

― ¡JE! Mi socio tiene la habilidad de convertirse en arena. Por eso no pudieron atraparlo la vez pasada― comento arrogante el rubio.

― ¡Imposible! ― chilló el peliazul.

―El montón de arena que creyeron un clon, ¡era realmente yo!― dijo triunfante el pelirrojo haciendo una pose victoriosa.

― ¡Ya vámonos! ― gritó el rubio soltándose de las cuerdas de la silla y pateando a Ao en las pelotas cosa que fue aprovechada por el pelirrojo para cubrirlos en su totalidad de arena.

― ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! ― pregunto horrorizada la mujer al verse inmovilizada por ese mocoso.

― Sarcófago de arena― murmuro tranquila y fríamente el pelirrojo.

― ¡¿Quién tiene el poder ahora?! ― dijo victorioso el rubio dándole una bofetada al peliazul.

― ¡¿De qué color son mis calzoncillos?! ― pregunto dándole otra bofetada.

― ¡¿Y cómo demonios voy a…?! ― el pobre Ao no pudo terminar pues le dieron otra bofetada.

― ¡Esa no es la respuesta que quería oír! ― rugió el rubio legre de poder vengarse de ese tuerto idiota.

― ¿Los mato? ― pregunto el pelirrojo aburrido de ver ese interrogatorio sin sentido por parte de su compañero.

―Nah, déjalos. Les ira peor si los dejamos vivos― dijo caminando hacia la puerta seguido de cerca por el otro. Pero antes de irse una pervertida y macabra sonrisa se poso sobre sus labios y se dio vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la pelirroja.

― ¿Q-que pretendes? ― pregunto la Mizukage asustada al ver la expresión del niño.

― ¡Esto! ― dijo estampando sus labios contra los de ella dejando a Ao boquiabierto. Y no contento con eso metió su mano en la arena y comento a masajear uno de los generosos seños de la mujer quien chilló horrorizada.

― Eres un depravado sin remedio ¿Lo sabes, cierto? ― pregunto el pelirrojo en tono monótono.

― Todos somos unos depravados― contesto el rubio despegándose de la mujer y encogiéndose de hombros mientras se marchaban del lugar dejando a un sorprendido Ao y a una furiosa Mizukage que profería las peores maldiciones al rubio por su atrevimiento.

― ¿Los pergaminos? ― pregunto el ojiazul.

― En la calabaza― dijo el pelirrojo apuntando a la enorme calabaza en su espalda.

― ¿Arena lista' ― pregunto el ojiazul malicioso.

― ¡Lista! ― contesto el pelirrojo con la misma sonrisa maliciosa.

― ¡VUELVAN AQUÍ MALDITOOOOS! ― se escuchó el grito de una mujer, una mujer muy furiosa, una mujer que iba a matarlos si los agarraba.

― ¡¿Cómo diablos se libero de la arena?! ― se pregunto el rubio, pero sus respuestas fueron contestadas al ver como un torrente de lava ardiente se acercaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

― ¡AAAAAAHHHH! ― gritaron ambos al ver la lava, afortunadamente el pelirrojo convirtió su arena en una especie de pequeño bote de motor, hecho de arena el cual salió disparado levando a ambos en él y con la lava pisándoles los talones.

― ¡Más rápido! ― chilló asustado el ojiazul al ver que la lava casi los alcanzaba y en una especie de tabla de surf hecha de piedra venia la Mizukage dispuesta a matarlos.

― ¡Esta a máxima velocidad! ― contesto el de ojos aqua sujetando una especie de timón para el mini barco. Una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro al ver que cerca de ellos había una salida que llevaba al exterior.

― ¡Estamos salvados! ― grito el rubio pero tuvo que agacharse porque una especie de meteoro miniatura casi le vuela la cabeza.

― ¡NO SE ME VAN A ESCAPAR! ― aseguro la Mizukage, pero ellos fueron un poco más rápidos y salieron del edificio destrozando la puerta.

― ¡Al fin libres! ― grito emocionado el pelirrojo. Pero la alegría les duro poco pues fueron rodeados por todos los chuunin, jounin y ANBU de la fortaleza.

― ¡Ya se los cargo el payaso! ― gritó triunfante la Mizukage saliendo del edificio seguida de la lava, la cual a duras penas pudieron esquivar― Ahora, voy a hacerte pagar por lo de hace un rato― murmuro macabramente haciendo sudar a todos los presentes.

― Yo no diría eso― dijo arrogante el rubio.

― ¿Creen que podrán escapar ahora? ― pregunto confiado uno de los chuunin.

― Gaara, hermano. Hazme los honores― respondió el rubio mirando a su compañero quien también sonreía arrogante.

― Será un places, Naruto ― contesto Gaara y acto seguido se oyó un gran estruendo dentro del edificio seguido de un fuerte temblor que los saco a todos de equilibrio. ¡Y de pronto! Una cantidad desquiciada de arena salió del edificio creando una ola de arena que termino cubriéndolos a todos, incluso a los niños.

Nuevamente se escucho otro estruendo pero esta vez una especie de barco hecho de arena salió a la superficie junto con los dos niños subidos en él.

― ¡A toda vela, Gaara! ― gritó feliz el ojiazul pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano quien solo sonrió contento.

― Lo que digas― contesto simplemente.

― ¡Adiós decrepita! ― gritó burlón Naruto mirando que la Mizukage iba saliendo de la arena― ¡Hasta nunca! ¡Marineros de arena dulce! ― se despidió riendo a carcajadas.

― ¡ME VENGARE POR ESTOOOOO! ― gritó la líder de Kirigakure maldiciendo su suerte.

― ¡Pues somos los hermanos de arena y fuego! ¡Para que no se te olvide! ― se despidió Gaara carcajeándose de la pobre Mizukage.

…

En el barco ambos iban hablando sobre en qué gastarse el dinero.

― ¿Era necesario hacer aquello? ― pregunto Gaara refiriéndose al beso y al manoseo por parte de Naruto.

― Tch, era muy hermosa. Muchos lo hubieran hecho en mi lugar― contesto encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sacaba un libro del bolsillo.

― Te juro que si te pones a leer el Icha Icha, te rompo los huesos. Puto depravado ― amenazo Gaara mirando fijamente a su hermano.

― Tsk, eres un mojigato aburrido― musito molesto guardando su libro― tu nunca comprenderás lo valioso que es este conocimiento― aseguro cruzándose de brazos.

― Y espero nunca saberlo― murmuro un tanto asqueado.

― ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Cadete, gire el barco con rumbo al país de la tierra! ― ordeno el rubio poniéndose un sombrero de capitán hecho de arena.

― ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ― pregunto curioso el pelirrojo. Se suponía que él era el único que le daba forma a la arena.

―Tengo mis mañas― dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros y luego se puso un abrigo de capitán hecho… de arena dejando aun mas estupefacto a Gaara, pero prefirió no decir nada y solo cambio el rumbo del barco de arena con destino al país de la tierra.

**Hasta aquí!**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva, loca y original historia que se me acaba de ocurrir. Ya se que me estoy llenando de historias, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de escribir y publicar ¡no me peguen! XDDDDDD.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de dejar un review y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se verá más de la vida de Naruto y Gaara como hermanos y compañeros del crimen XDDDD**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Bueno, se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2: Días des pasado

**Los Hermano de Arena y Fuego**

**Capitulo 2: **Días del pasado

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Ya estaba por amanecer cuando los hermanos de arena y fuego llegaron al país de la tierra, para ser más exacto a Iwagakure luego de cuatro días de viaje en el barco de arena. Afortunadamente el viaje fue sin contratiempos salvo unos cuantos ladrones mediocres que no sabían con quienes se metían y quisieron quitarles sus pertenencias, pero bueno, ellos ya están sepultados bajo toneladas de arena. Esa mañana Gaara miraba fijamente a su hermano quien dormía plácidamente y recordaba el día que se había marchado de su aldea por cómo le trataban ahí.

―――――**FLASHBACK****―――――**

En un cuarto en la mansión del Kazekage se encontraba un niño pelirrojo de ocho años llorando amargamente pues otra vez los niños se alejaron de él cuando intento acercarse para jugar. Siempre era lo mismo, soledad y miedo, eso era lo único que conoció desde pequeño, siempre solo, siempre con miedo. Incluso su propia familia se alejaba de él por miedo a que los lastimara por lo que siempre estaba solo. Incluso las personas declaraban abiertamente el odiarlo y ya habían intentado matarlo en más de una ocasión y como siempre, ellos fueron los que terminaron muertos por su arena protectora la cual lo protegía del más mínimo daño y atacaba a cualquiera que se le acercara mucho o intentara atacarlo. Lo que más triste le ponía era que la única persona que creyó que realmente lo amaba termino siendo igual que los demás, hablo de su tío Yashamaru quien apneas ayer había intentado acabar con su vida sacrificándose a sí mismo en una gran explosión producto de varios sellos explosivos que llevaba atados por todo el cuerpo, obviamente fracaso en su intento y Gaara salió vivo gracias a su arena.

― ¿Por qué me odian tanto? ― se preguntaba mientras seguía llorando. No, el sabia porque lo odiaban, siempre se los decían e incluso él miso pudo comprobarlo varias veces. Lo odiaban simple y llanamente por ser un monstruo, si, eso era él, un monstruo al que todo el mundo odiaba e intentaba matar. Pero no era un monstruo por decisión propia, así había nacido y no era su culpa que aquel lado oscuro que intentaba suprimir se saliera de control por las noches. Tanto era el miedo de ese pobre niño a aquel monstruo que vivía en su interior que dejo de dormir por las noches para que no se liberara y fuera a matar gente, pero de todos modos la gente lo odiaba y al parecer eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Luego de seguir llorando por un par de horas decidió algo que en un principio le pareció loco y fuera de toda lógica, escaparse, irse lejos de esa maldita aldea donde todo el mundo lo odiaba e ir a algún lugar donde hubiese alguien que quisiera ser su amigo, alguien debía haber en el mundo ¿Verdad? Debía haber alguien en el mundo que viera que no era una mala persona, alguien que quisiera jugar con él y que pudiera ser como su familia nunca fue.

Bajo al primer piso donde se encontraban sus hermanos jugando alegremente, a diferencia de él ellos era muy queridos en la aldea por ser los hijos del Kazekage y todo el mundo les respetaba, mientras que él solo obtenía desprecio.

― ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? ― pregunto tímidamente en un intento de que sus hermanos no le hicieran el feo como los demás niños.

― ¡Claro! ― contesto su hermano mayor, un niño castaño de ojos negros de nombre Kankuro.

― ¡No! ¡Aléjate! ― le grito su hermana mayor, una rubia de ojos negros y piel blanca de nombre Temari.

― ¡No seas así hermana! ¡Deja que Gaara juegue con nosotros! ― se quejo el castaño pues siempre que quería jugar con su hermanito llegaba su hermana mayor y los apartaba con cualquier excusa.

― ¡Que no dije! ― contesto molesta pero con miedo― Ahora vámonos que papa nos espera― dijo en un intento por alejarse de su hermanito, no es que lo odiara, pero había visto las atrocidades de las que era capaz y lo último que quería era que su otro hermano quedara regado en pedazos como los demás.

― ¡Papa no nos espera, mentirosa! ― le recrimino Kankuro pero Temari solo le tapo la boca mirando con miedo a su hermanito.

― Yo solo quería jugar― murmuro el pelirrojo mientras una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

― ¡N-no nos lastimes! ― rogo Temari al ver que su hermano otra vez estaba perdiendo el control.

― ¡Pero yo solo quiero jugar con ustedes! ― gritó molesto a lo que la rubia abrazo a Kankuro intentando protegerlo con su propio cuerpo y esperando un golpe que nunca llego.

Gaara al ver la reacción de miedo de su hermana y la confusión de su hermano se dio cuenta de que jamás podría ser visto más que como una amenaza y mejor opto por irse en silencio. Ahora estaba seguro de que lo mejor era irse de ahí, su papa una vez le dijo que su deber era proteger a la aldea ¿Pero realmente valía la pena defender a quienes lo odiaban? Claro que no, nada de lo que fuera a hacer haría que ellos dejasen de verlo con miedo y resentimiento. Con eso en mente emprendió camino hacia la salida de la aldea con rumbo indefinido, pero con el propósito de liberarse de esas horrendas ataduras de odio que lo retenían ahí, de ahora en adelante se iría a viajar por el mundo en busca de alguien que fuera su amigo y jamás vería hacia atrás. ¡Al diablo con Sunagakure! El buscaría su lugar feliz en el mundo.

…

El cuarto Kazekage estaba muy tranquilo ese día firmando papeles, pero algo no lo dejaba en paz y era el hecho de que su cuñado había salido muerto en un nuevo atentado hacia su hijo menor. Si bien él había querido a su hijo en un principio, al darse cuenta de las monstruosidades que cometía cuando se enojaba no le quedo de otra más que mandar a muchos de los mejores ninjas a que acabaran con su vida y así poder mantener la aldea a salvo de posibles ataques perpetrados por su pequeño, fue una decisión muy difícil pero todo fuera por el bien de la aldea, aunque la promesa que le hizo a su esposa antes de morir le seguía atormentando, él hizo todo lo humanamente posible para que la aldea no odiara a Gaara, pero lamentablemente eso no funciono. Seguía pensando en qué hacer con Gaara cuando de repente apareció un ANBU con máscara de águila frente a él.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― pregunto de mala gana el líder de Sunagakure quien era un hombre de pelo castaño tez bronceada y ojos negros.

― Kazekage-sama, hemos estado vigilando al Jinchuuriki del Ichibi y se dirige a la salida de la aldea― dijo seriamente a lo que el hombre pareció reaccionar y se paró de su asiento para salir de su oficina con rumbo hacia la salida de la aldea.

― (¿Qué rayos planeas ahora, Gaara?) ― pensó preocupado de lo que fuera a hacer su hijo menor.

…

Por las calles de Sunagakure iba caminando un medianamente feliz Gaara quien se sentía bien de haber tomado la decisión de irse. Las personas lo veían con miedo, odio y rencor, pero ninguno se acerco para gritarle monstruo pues la sonrisa en su rostro les decía que si alguien lo fastidiaba seria su próxima víctima por lo que prefirieron ocultarse en sus casas.

Ya en la salida de la aldea fue rodeado por varios jounin y ANBU los cuales iban acompañando a su padre quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

― ¿Qué planeas, Gaara? ― pregunto el Kazekage serio.

― Largarme― contesto fríamente el pequeño.

― Lamento informarte que no puedo permitir eso― contesto el castaño a lo que los demás ninjas se ponían en posición de ataque.

― ¿Y eso como por qué? ― rebatió el pequeño preparando su arena.

― Simplemente no puedo dejar que te vayas, imagínate lo que pasaría si perdieras el control en un lugar con gente inocente― dijo el ojinegro en un intento de que su hijo desistiera de esa locura.

― ¿Por qué quieres atarme a este lugar donde todos me odian? ― pregunto con su habitual expresión fría.

― Hay cosas que a tu edad no entiendes― contesto serio el yondaime.

― Pero hay cosas como el odio que no debería entender a mi edad, pero aun así lo entiendo― rebatió el pelirrojo.

― Te prometo que hare algo para que las personas dejen de agredirte― mintió, él mismo fue quien había ordenado que lo mataran y ahora más que nunca debía cumplir su objetivo― se que te sientes mal por lo de tu tío. Pero tampoco puedes irte y dejar a tu familia.

― ¿Qué familia? ― pregunto molesto ante el cinismo de su padre― sé muy bien que tú mandaste a mi tío y a los demás a matarme― recrimino molesto asombrando a su padre, jamás creyó que él lo supiera.

― Así que lo sabes― dijo calmado intentando no evidenciar su sorpresa.

― Siempre lo supe― contesto secamente― pero preferí esperar a que te dieras cuenta que no soy malo. Pero como eso es imposible, me voy― en ese momento todos, incluso el Kazekage se pusieron en posición de ataque, no iban a permitir que ese monstruo dentro de él se fuera de la aldea.

― Lo siento, pero esto lo hago por tu bien― dijo el castaño con pesar.

― Tu nunca has hecho nada por mi bien― rebatió fríamente el pelirrojo― Fuiste tu quien me convirtió en un monstruo, así que no vengas a darte ínfulas de padre abnegado porque no te queda― dijo con su habitual frialdad. Aun a su corta edad de seis años el pelirrojo comprendía muy bien lo que era el odio y demás sentimientos negativos, pero jamás supo lo que era calor de hogar o el afecto de su familia por lo que de nada valía tenerlos si solo lo miraban como si fuera un estorbo.

― Eres mi hijo. Aun después de todo, me preocupo por ti― dijo seriamente el ojinegro.

― No te preocupes, después de todo, yo ya estoy muy lejos de aquí― dijo con una genuina sonrisa a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo confundidos hasta que vieron que el niño frente a ellos quedo reducido a un montón de arena, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que eso había sido un clon de arena. Eso lo sorprendió mucho pues no pensó que su hijo pudiera dominar tan bien su arena como para crear clones.

― ¡Búsquenlo! ―ordenó el cuarto Kazekage a lo que todos los jounin y ANBU se dispersaron para cubrir más terreno e incluso avisaron a los otros ninjas de la aldea para que estuvieran atentos e informaran si lo veían.

…

Mientras tanto ya muy lejos de Sunagakure, Gaara cruzaba el desierto montado en una especie de mini barco, desde pequeño siempre quiso montarse en uno, pero como vivía en el desierto y jamás lo dejaban salir de la aldea, no pudo.

― ¿Ahora a donde debería ir? ― se pregunto considerando sus muy limitadas opciones, no podía ir a alguna aldea ninja pues seguramente lo buscarían en alguna con alguna excusa.

Al final opto por irse al País del Fuego y quedarse ahí por un tiempo en lo que aprendía más acerca de los demás países para luego visitarlos. Además el País del fuego era el más cercano según sabia, no le tomaría más de uno o dos días el llegar si mantenía esa velocidad, de todos modos él no dormía y podría viajar día y noche.

― (Hoy empieza una nueva vida) ― pensó decidido a jamás volver a esa sucia aldea llena de gente que lo odiaba.

―――――**FIN DEL FLASHBACK―――――**

Una risa extraña saco a Gaara quien estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Naruto saco su libro de Icha Icha y se puso a leer aprovechando que estaba distraído. Una enorme vena creció en su frente por eso, no podía entender como era que Naruto le podía gustar semejante basura.

― Jijiji, Hanako-chan es una depravada― decía el rubio mientras se reía de forma pervertida― ¡Ouch! ― se quejo al sentir que le daban un porrazo en la cabeza.

― ¿Qué te dije sobre leer esa basura en mi presencia? ― pregunto molesto Gaara sosteniendo un mazo de arena con el que golpeó al rubio.

―Pfff, mojigato― contesto molesto Naruto escondiendo su preciado libro.

― Eres un pervertido sin remedio― dijo el pelirrojo masajeándose las sienes.

― Lo sé― murmuro el rubio sonriendo― Por cierto, ¿En qué pensabas tanto? ― pregunto curioso pues su hermano paso como media mirando hacia la nada, momento que prefirió aprovechar para enterarse de qué pasaba en el final del capítulo que estaba leyendo.

― Pensaba en cuando me fui de la aldea― respondió con nostalgia, siempre se preguntaba cómo estarían sus otros hermanos, pero sabía que se acercaba a la aldea lo encarcelarían o peor.

El rubio no siguió hablando y se puso a recordar el día en que se había ido de la aldea, pero pronto dos voces masculinas lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones y exigían saber quiénes eran.

― ¡Alto ahí! ― dijo autoritario un jounin de los que custodiaban la entrada de la aldea― ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ― exigió saber mientras se ponía en posición de ataque pues era extraño ver un barco hecho de arena navegar por tierra firme.

― ¡Yo soy el capitán de este navío! ― gritó Naruto bajando del barco vestido con su sombrero de capitán junto con su abrigo, ambos hechos de arena― Queremos ver al Tsuchikage, tenemos un encargo para él.

― ¿Podría decirle que lo buscan los hermanos de Arena y Fuego? ― solicito educadamente Gaara bajando del barco con ayuda de su arena.

― Esperen un momento― dijo el jounin y luego hizo una seña para que apareciera un ANBU quien se encargo de ir a notificar al Tsuchikage.

― ¡Bueno, a dormir un rato! ― dijo el rubio acostándose en una cama de arena que sabrá Kami de dónde salió.

― Eres raro― comento Gaara al ver que su hermano podía hacer esculturas de arena tan solidas como las de él.

― Prefiero el termino, único― contesto el rubio y luego se durmió en el acto.

…

En la oficina del Tsuchikage, Onoki, el tercer Tsuchikage se preguntaba a qué hora llegarían los mercenarios que contrató para robar unos importantes pergaminos del País del Agua ya que les habían llegado rumores de que Kirigakure planeaba atacar a Iwagakure y en ellos se encontraba la información sobre sus mejores ninjas, sus bases y toda la información sobre sus rutas de suministros. Esa era información tan valiosa que cuando le presentaron a los que harían el trabajo casi mata al intermediario pues le había presentado a un par de mocosos de lo más extraños. El primero era un pelirrojo con cara de palo que llevaba una enorme calabaza en la espalda y tenía unas ojeras terribles, el segundo era un rubio hiperactivo que durante los dos días que estuvo ahí se los paso espiando a las mujeres en los baños termales o coqueteándole a cualquier chica, incluyendo su propia nieta. Luego de una pequeña demostración de habilidades donde ambos mercenarios dieron lo mejor de sí, termino aceptando que ellos hicieran el trabajo, además no cobraban tanto como los otros y el intermediario le aseguro que daban buenos resultados por lo que no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

― Abuelo… abuelo… ¡ABUELO! ― gritó una chica pelinegra de ojos negros que llevaba una camisa roja con solo la manga izquierda, medias de red con una falda y pantalones cortos sobre ellos y quien llevaba buen un rato en la oficina del anciano hablándole pero este simplemente la ignoraba.

― ¿Qué quieres Kurotsuchi? ― preguntó de mala gana el viejo Onoki.

― ¿Cuándo llegan los perdedores que contrataste? ― pregunto molesta pues no le pareció correcto que su abuelo contratara a unos simples mercenarios en vez de mandar a sus propios hombres para robar esos pergaminos.

― Deberían llegar hoy o mañana―contesto el viejo Tsuchikage tratando de calmarse, realmente la tensión lo estaba matando en esos momentos.

― No estarías tan preocupado si nos hubieras mandado a mí o a Akatsuchi― comento molesta la pelinegra.

― ¿Para qué terminaras gritando a los cuatro vientos que nosotros queríamos robar los pergaminos? ― hablo sarcásticamente el viejo. Era bien conocida la devoción que su nieta sentía por su aldea y lo último que quería era que por su arrogancia terminara involucrándolos directamente.

― Eres un exagerado― dijo Kurotsuchi haciendo puchero.

Onoki iba a seguir cuando de repente llego un ANBU.

― ¿Paso algo? ― pregunto serio e viejo Tsuchikage.

― Tsuchikage-sama, lo buscan los Hermanos de Arena y Fuego ― dijo planamente el ANBU sorprendiendo un poco al viejo, no cabía duda de que ese par eran muy puntuales.

― Llámales y diles que los recibiré enseguida― ordeno el viejo a lo que el ANBU solo asintió y se fue enseguida.

― Al fin llegaron, ya era hora― Dijo molesta la pelinegra.

― ¿Acaso extrañabas al rubio? ―pregunto burlón Onoki, si bien él no se prestaba para bromas infantiles, hacer enojar a su nieta era algo muy divertido y que solo pocas personas lograban.

― ¡Ni me recuerdes a ese maldito! ― rugió molesta de solo recordar como ese rubio desgraciado la pasó acosando el tiempo que estuvo en la aldea.

…

Un rato después el ANBU llego a la entrada sorprendiéndose de ver al chico rubio durmiendo en una cama de arena y tapado con una sabana de arena. Mientras que el otro solo charlaba con uno de los guardias para matar el tiempo.

― Tsuchikage-sama lo recibirá de inmediato― informo el ANBU haciendo que el rubio se parara de inmediato.

― ¡Pues vamos con el viejo! ― gritó emocionado Naruto.

― Solo no me avergüences como la otra vez― dijo con pesar Gaara recordando la gracia que hizo su hermano al acosar a la nieta del líder de la aldea.

― Pfff, mojigato― murmuro el ojiazul ganándose otro coscorrón del pelirrojo.

― Estas advertido― amenazo Gaara de forma tétrica aunque Naruto ni se inmuto, de todos modos estaba acostumbrado.

― ¿Nos vamos en el barco o caminamos? ― pregunto el rubio mirando hacia el barco de arena en el que llegaron.

―A pie― respondió el pelirrojo planamente recibiendo una queja por parte de su compañero.

― Yo los escolto― dijo el ANBU a lo que ambos asintieron.

…

De vuelta a la oficina de Onoki…

El viejo estaba que se comía las uñas, no veía la hora de poner sus manos sobre esos pergaminos para mandar a algunos ninjas a verificar si realmente estaban preparándose para atacarlos.

― ¿Se puede? ― pregunto una voz monótona la cual reconoció como el mercenario pelirrojo.

―Pase― contesto el anciano y acto seguido entro el mercenario pelirrojo.

― ¡Ya era hora! ― chilló molesta Kurotsuchi pero fue ignorada por el pelirrojo― ¿Y dónde está el otro perdedor? ― pregunto mirando que solo había llegado el cabeza de tomate como ella le decía.

― Awwww, sabía que me extrañarías Kuro-chan― dijo el rubio abrazando por detrás a la kunoichi― Por cierto, te crecieron un poco― comento tocando con ambas manos el pecho de la pelinegra que se puso roja como un tomate.

― ¡KYAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ― gritó aterrada de tener encima las manos de ese pervertido.

― ¡Suelta a mi nieta depravado! ― rugió Onoki al ver a ese pervertido manoseando a Kurotsuchi.

― Ya ya, no te aloques viejo― dijo calmadamente Naruto dando un salto y aterrizando justo al lado de Gaara quien lo mando a comer suelo de un poderoso puñetazo.

― ¿Qué te dije sobre avergonzarme? ― pregunto furioso pero calmado mientras una gran vena se iba resaltando en su frente.

― ¿Hazlo cuanto puedas? ― pregunto cínicamente Naruto desde el suelo pero una ruda patada de su hermano le contesto eso.

― Mis disculpas, Tsuchikage-san― dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia y encerrando a Naruto en un montón de arena de su calabaza― Aquí están los pergaminos― dijo sacando dichos pergaminos de dentro de su calabaza los cuales había metido en una bolsa de plástico para que no se dañaran.

― Gracias, aquí tienen su paga y ya pueden retirarse― dijo el anciano sacando un sobre con el dinero y entregándoselo a Gaara para luego ponerse a revisar los pergaminos mientras que Gaara se llevaba a Naruto quien estaba bastante adolorido y a duras penas caminaba.

― ¡No creas que te irás tan por las buenas! ― rugió Kurotsuchi desenfundando un kunai y arremetiendo contra el rubio con el objetivo de apuñalarlo por manosearla. Fue tan rápida que ambos hermanos apenas pudieron reaccionar y Naruto solo vio la sangre chorreando de su pecho mientras Kurotsuchi lo apuñalaba.

― ¡Kurotsuchi! ― gritó horrorizado el viejo, si bien Naruto se había pasado con sus bromitas, tampoco era como para matarlo, y menos manchando la alfombra de su oficina de sangre.

― C-creí que lo esquivaría― dijo asustada la pelinegra al ver que le había clavado el kunai directo en el corazón.

― Ay no, ¡mi ropaaa! ―se quejo Naruto obviando el hecho de que le clavaron un kunai en el pecho― ¿Crees que la puedes costurar? ― dijo mirando a Gaara quien tenía su habitual expresión inmutable pero con la vena de su frente a punto de explotar.

―Sí pero, primero, no sé ¡Quítate el maldito kunai del pecho! ― gritó furioso Gaara al ver que Naruto no le tomaba importancia al cuchillo que tenía clavado cerca del corazón casi en su totalidad.

― Ah, cierto― respondió simplemente chocando su palma contra su puño para luego quitarse el cuchillo sin ninguna lastima y dejando la alfombra aun mas llena de sangre.

― E-eres un monstruo― expreso horrorizada la pelinegra al ver como ese rubio ni se había inmutado por su ataque, otra persona ya hubiera caído muerta pero él simplemente la miraba con curiosidad. Onoki estaba igual, temió por un momento que Kurotsuchi lo hubiera matado pero al ver como ese rubio idiota ni se inmutaba aun teniendo un kunai en el pecho se pregunto qué clase jutsu estaría usando.

― Y de los peores― contesto Naruto a lo que había dicho Kurotsuchi.

―Vámonos Naruto― ordenó un exasperado Gaara a lo que el rubio solo sintió y le devolvió el kunai a una muy shockeada Kurotsuchi― Nos quedaremos hoy pero nos iremos mañana mismo― hablo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a Onoki quien solo asintió y luego Gaara se fue.

―Como digas― contesto estirándose pues aun tenía algo de sueño― Adiós, Kuro-chan― se despidió el rubio saliendo por la puerta detrás de Gaara.

…

― No puedo creer que ni siquiera hayas tratado de evitar su ataque― dijo molesto Gaara por la actitud de Naruto quien se veía algo serio― ¿Qué te sucede? ― pregunto algo preocupado por él.

―Nada― comento con un suspiro― solo estoy aburrido.

― Pues si quieres vamos a registrarnos a una posada y luego vamos al mercado a ver que podemos comprar para los niños― sugirió con una sonrisa el pelirrojo a lo que el rubio también sonrió y ambos se fueron a buscar una posada.

**Hasta aquí!**

**¿Que dicen de un opening para el fic?**

**Espero les haya gustado este segundo cap, este no tuvo tantas bromas como el otro pero espero que fuera de su agrado. Aquí se vio un poco de la historia de Gaara antes de encontrarse con Naruto, tal vez en el próximo cap aparezca el de Naruto y como se encontraron, pero solo si este cap consigue mas de veinte reviews XDDDDD ok no XDDDD. Tampoco es que los voy a chantajear, no soy tan malo, bueno si, pero por ahora no XDDDDDDD.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde los hermanos de arena y fuego van a tener una nueva misión.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Reload32: nadie se esperaba que hiciera a Naruto un pervertido verdad XDDDDDDDD. Graciaspor apoyar esta y mis otras historias, de verdad se agradece el apoyo. Con respecto a lo del samurái naranja pues ¡VA A SER EL ÚLTIMO QUE VOY A ACTUALIZAR MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XDDDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Nekuroshi kyu: gracias por leer. Y no te preocupes, no pienso descuidar mis historias, lo que qeuria era que nadie adivinara quienes eran los bandidos hasta que yo lo dijera jeje XD. ¿Querías flashback? Pues tuviste flashback XDDD. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Yoshuco: que bueno que te gustó el cap, y ojala que este también te guste. Pues si, este Naruto es un cabron de lo peor XDDDDD. Y espérate que aun faltan mas misiones locas por todo el continente elemental jajajaja. Saludos.**

**Seebuc: jajajaja eso se me ocurrió de la nada XDDD, que bueno que te gustara. Y pues bueno, siempre es grato leer los reviews de ustedes diciendo cuanto le gustan mis historias, eso siempre me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Saludos.**

**Gjr20900: me alegra, ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Victor018: me alegra que te gustara. Por lo de las habilidades pues, eso lo van a ver mas adelante. Saludos.**

**Walter. Coliseo: aquí tienes tu conti. Saludos.**

**AnarKista13: pues aquí tienes el cap, ojala te guste y dejes tu opinión. Saludos.**

**Sanada el tengu: me alegra que te gustara. Lo de las habilidades de Naruto pues se va a ver en unos dos caps mas, pero va a tener unas buenas habilidades, eso te lo aseguro y van a ser habilidades que nadie mas ha explotado al cien. Lo de Naruto pervertido estoy seguro que nadie lo se lo espero, ni yo y eso que escribo el fic XDDDDD. Yo creo que Mei se quedo enojada por lo segundo jajajaja XD. Tus preguntas ya se rspondieron en este cap jeje. Saludos.**

**Se depide Payaso Coronado.**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3: Día de visita

**0Los Hermano de Arena y Fuego**

**Capitulo 3: **Día de visita

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Luego de irse a registrar a una posada los hermanos fueron al mercado a comprar algunas cosas para luego ir de visita a un lugar en el que siempre eran bien recibidos, el orfanato, un lugar casi en ruinas donde vivían un montón de niños que tuvieron una situación como la de ellos, pero no eran tan osados como para marcharse a viajar por el mundo por lo que se habían reunido en medio de uno de los bosques que habían cerca de Iwagakure y estaban bajo el cuidado del intermediario de sus contratos de robo. En esos momentos estaban comprando varios juguetes en los puestos además de comida y ropa, las cuales eran cargadas por varios clones de Naruto, además se pusieron a comprar algunos materiales de construcción con la idea de ponerse a reparar ese lugar.

― ¿Crees que nos extrañen? ― pregunto Naruto a Gaara quien estaba en cuanto les quedaba para sus propios gastos luego de gastarse casi todo su dinero en regalos.

― Ellos siempre nos extrañan― respondió Gaara con una sonrisa.

―Tienes razón, pero me extrañan mas a mí― dijo Naruto de forma infantil.

― Pfff, claro que si campeón― comento de forma sarcástica el pelirrojo siguiéndole el juego.

― Pues siempre dicen: ¡Naruto-Oniichan! ― dijo el rubio imitando voces infantiles― a ti solo te dicen: Ah, hola rojito-kun― continuó de forma burlona ganándose un coscorrón por parte de Gaara.

― Tsk, eso es solo porque tu intentas comprarlos con cosas y yo les enseño cosas útiles para la vida― dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

― No te sientas mal, rojito-kun― comento arrogantemente el ojiazul ganándose otro coscorrón.

― Te dije que no me llames así― dijo molesto Gaara al recordar ese extraño apodo que le pusieron los niños ya que se les dificultaba recordar sus nombres.

― Tch, eres muy sensible, rojito-kun― murmuro molesto Naruto.

― ¿Cómo me llamaste? ― pregunto Gaara rodeado de un aura roja.

― Yo no dije nada― contesto sínicamente Naruto.

― Más te vale― dijo Gaara haciéndole una seña de que lo estaba observando.

― ¿Qué más nos falta comprar? ― pregunto Naruto para desviar el tema.

―Mmmm, vamos a ver― dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose pensar― creo que lo tenemos todo, vámonos al orfanato― ordeno Gaara a lo que Naruto asintió y ambos salieron de Iwagakure, con rumbo hacia un bosque al norte seguidos por los clones de Naruto que cargaban las cosas.

…

Dos horas después estaban frente a un lugar en muy mal estado, casi parecía que se iba a venir encima. Aunque eso era solo era por fuera porque por dentro era un lugar muy limpio y acogedor donde vivían niños de edades entre los dos años hasta los dieciséis, incluso habían algunos bebes huérfanos que se habían encontrado en sus viajes y decidieron llevarlos ahí, prácticamente casi todos los huérfanos del lugar los habían llevado ellos y los entrenaban para que fueran buenos ninjas algún día.

― ¡Salgan niños! ― gritó feliz Naruto y de inmediato una manada de infantes salieron a recibir al dúo de bandidos que eran como sus hermanos mayores.

― ¡Naruto-oniichan! ― gritaron varios niños al verlo.

― ¡Rojito-kun! ― gritaron otros al ver a Gaara haciendo que al pelirrojo le resaltara una vena en la frente pues los niños jamás lo llamaban por su nombre.

― ¡Miren lo que les trajimos! ― dijo Naruto apuntando a sus clones que aparecieron cargando la ropa, zapatos, comida y demás cosas que habían comprado haciendo que los niños se alegraran aun más.

Los niños llegaron a donde estaban ellos y comenzaron a abrazarlos felices de que hubieran vuelto sanos y salvos de su última misión. Ellos eran plenamente conscientes de lo que hacían y de lo peligroso que era ese oficio, pero también sabían que lo hacían precisamente por ellos y siempre que llegaban los recibían felices e intentaban que estuvieran bien mientras estuvieran ahí.

― ¡Naruto-aniki! ― gritó un niño castaño ― ¡¿Nos vas a enseñar técnicas súper geniales hoy?! ― pregunto con ilusión.

― ¡Claro que sí! ― respondió emocionado el rubio haciendo que todos los niños celebraran felices de poder ser entrenados por su hermano mayor.

― ¿Qué nadie se alegra de verme? ― pregunto falsamente dolido el pelirrojo.

― Pues sí, pero no tanto― contesto una niña rubia haciendo que Gaara se deprimiera y se pusiera a hacer círculos en el suelo con una ramita mientas una pesada aura negra lo rodeaba.

―Nadie me quiere― dijo triste.

― ¡Claro que te queremos, rojito-kun! ― dijeron al unisonó los niños corriendo a abrazar al pelirrojo de la calabaza.

― Ufff, por un momento me preocupe― comento divertido sonriéndole a los niños mientras que le revolvía el cabello a algunos― me alegra verlos niños― dijo con una sonrisa sincera de las que solo les regalaba a ellos.

― Parece que se están divirtiendo― comento una voz ronca.

― Oh, ¿Todavía sigues vivo? ― pregunto asombrado Naruto.

― Yo creo que Saru-jiji es inmortal― comento seriamente Gaara con los ojos entrecerrados.

― Con el padre que tiene eso no sería muy descabellado― se puso a pensar el rubio.

―Andan muy bromistas hoy ¿no?, Kitsune, Tanuki ― comento molesto el viejo al que se referían quien era un hombre de edad algo avanzada, pelo rojo y ojos color negro quien llevaba un protector de Iwagakure en forma de corona con una línea de metal sobre su nariz y mejillas, además usaba ropa ninja color morado claro.

― Es tu culpa por ser tan viejo― comento Naruto planamente haciendo que una vena comenzara a hincharse en la frente del viejo.

― Niños, vayan a jugar adentro― ordeno el pelirrojo mayor a lo que los niños se fueron de mala gana.

― ¡Eres malo Saru-jiji! ― corearon los pequeños antes de irse haciendo rabiar al viejo.

― ¿Y cómo les fue en su misión? ― pregunto el viejo para desviar el tema― ¿Tuvieron problemas cierto? ― dijo burlón el pelirrojo mayor.

― ¡No tienes pruebas de eso! ― gritó nervioso Naruto.

― ¿Qué hizo esta vez? ― preguntó divertido el viejo mirando a Gaara.

― Déjame ver…― dijo Gaara poniendo su mano en su mentón y pensando en todas las estupideces que hizo su hermano― dejo que lo atraparan, le dio de golpes a uno de los hombres de la Mizukage… y la manoseo además de besarla― dijo el pelirrojo menor sorprendiendo al viejo.

― ¡¿Eso es cierto?! ― pregunto el viejo pelirrojo asombrado y… ¿Feliz? ― ¡Eres asombroso! ¡Dicen que es muy hermosa y que tiene buena delantera! ― las palabras del viejo dejaron a Gaara con la quijada en el piso, mínimo esperaba que le diera un coscorrón, no que se pusiera a alabarlo.

― Siii, era muy suave y firme― decía el rubio sonrojado y riendo de forma pervertida mientras movía los dedos de su mano como si sintiera de nuevo aquel suave y firme pecho de la Mizukage, al igual que el viejo quien se imaginaba como habría sido.

Gaara no se aguanto las ganas y los mando a volar con una mano hecha de arena― ¡Compórtense! ― gritó furioso.

― ¡MOJIGATOOOOOOO! ― gritaron el rubio y el viejo mientras se perdían en el horizonte.

― ¿Dónde están Naruto-oniichan y Roshi-san? ―pregunto una niña de seis años, castaña hasta los hombros de ojos negros que llevaba un osito café abrazado.

― Se fueron a volar un rato, Hatsuri-chan―contesto Gaara sonriendo.

― ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros un rato, Gaara-oniichan? ― pregunto ilusionada la pequeña.

― Claro que si, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ― pregunto el pelirrojo sentándose en el suelo.

― ¡Una resbaladilla de arenaaa! ― propuso feliz a lo que Gaara asintió y ambos se fueron a donde estaban los demás niños.

…

Dos horas después Roshi junto con Naruto regresaron caminando, Gaara realmente se había pasado esa vez, los mando varios kilómetros lejos además de romperles algunos huesos, que afortunadamente pudieron sanar antes de regresar.

― Tanuki se paso― comento el viejo exhausto.

― Tienes razón Saru-jiji, esta vez sí que se le fue la mano― respondió el rubio caminando pesadamente.

― Al menos ya llegamos― agrego Roshi al ver que al fin podían ver el maltrecho edificio en el que vivían.

― ¿Nunca piensas reparar el edificio? ― preguntó Naruto al ver que el orfanato ya parecía que se vendría abajo.

―No quisiera llamar la atención, un edificio en perfecto estado haría que la curiosidad despertara y lo último que quiero es al viejo Onoki aquí diciéndome lo irresponsable y mal persona que soy por tener a unos niños viviendo en el bosque― respondió exasperado Roshi, aun recordaba el día cuando se fue de la aldea al bosque porque no aguantaba las ofensas de las personas y lo mucho que Onoki le regañó por esa decisión.

― Nunca perdonaras a tu viejo ¿Cierto? ― preguntó Naruto con algo de apatía.

― Jamás― asevero seriamente el viejo pelirrojo.

―Siendo sincero, tampoco lo haría si fuera tu― comento Naruto con una mirada triste mientras se tocaba el abdomen donde bajo sus ropas tenía un enorme sello estaba tatuado.

…

Gaara estaba jugando alegremente con los niños quien jugaban en un patio de juegos donde habían varios juegos hechos de arena cortesía del pelirrojo quien solo los observaba sentado en un banco hecho de su arena.

― Al fin llegaron― comentó planamente sintiendo la presencia de sus compañeros quienes se sentaron con él en el banco.

―No tenias que golpearnos tan fuerte― se quejó Naruto sobándose la espalda que aun le dolía un poco.

― Se lo ganaron por ser unos depravados― contesto el pelirrojo menor encogiéndose de hombros.

― No quería tener que molestarlos en este momento…― dijo Roshi para llamar la atención― pero me acaba de llegar un nuevo encargo que tal vez les podría gustar― comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

―Pues dáselo a Kame-neechan, Kabuto-neechan, Irukauma-san o también a Namekuja-san― dijo sin muchas ganas Naruto, apenas había llegado de una misión y quería descansar al menos uno o dos días antes de salir de misión nuevamente.

― Pues eso no se puede― respondió el viejo haciendo suspirar a los niños.

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunto Gaara esperando tener al menos una buena respuesta.

―Pues… Kame viene hasta mañana en la tarde, Kabuto esta de misión cerca de la Aldea de la Lluvia, Irukauma se fue a entrenar y sabrá el cielo cuando llega y Namekuja me pidió un descanso porque está visitando a su novia en otro país― concluyo Roshi haciendo suspirar pesadamente a los hermanos.

― ¿Qué hay de Kame-oniisan? ― pregunto esperanzado Naruto.

― vuelve pasado mañana― contesto serio el pelirrojo mayor.

― ¿Y donde es? ― pregunto Gaara ya derrotado, después de todo ese era su trabajo y no podían rechazarlo así como así.

―En el País del Fuego― dijo casi escupiendo las palabras, sabía que Kitsune podría tener algunos problemas para cumplir el encargo, pero tenía que aprender a ser profesional y separar sus sentimientos de su trabajo.

Naruto al escuchar eso se tenso por un momento y a su mente vinieron varios recuerdos dolorosos pero se comporto y no lo exteriorizo. Gaara por su parte estaba algo preocupado, Naruto le había contado todo lo que había vivido en su aldea y lo entendería.

― ¿Y de que se trata? ― pregunto Naruto seriamente, si bien no le gustaba acercarse a ese lugar tampoco podía darse el lujo de rechazar encargos pues entonces dejaba mal a Roshi ya que por lo general las personas mandaban la mitad del pago por adelantado.

― Tienen que robar una caravana que salió del País del Viento hacia Konoha, según mis contactos va a llegar a la frontera del País del Té en dos días por lo que tendrían que salir de inmediato para allá, a más tardar mañana― dijo el viejo pelirrojo internamente feliz de que Naruto pudiera separar el trabajo de sus emociones.

― Hemos de suponer que llevaran ninjas de las dos aldeas ¿cierto? ― pregunto Gaara, con solo oír "País del Viento" ya podía imaginarse que seguramente mandarían ninjas de Suna los cuales lo reconocerían de inmediato, si no fuese por sus habilidades, seria por su aspecto pero no podría salvarse de que lo reconocieran. Toda una lata.

― Es altamente probable― para Roshi tampoco era grato tener que darles ese encargo, él al igual que ellos sabía lo doloroso que podía ser acercarse al que una vez se llamó hogar por lo que ni quiso forzarlos y hubiese entendido que no aceptaran, pero para su suerte pudieron aceptarlo.

― Me voy a jugar con los niños un rato antes de irnos― notifico el rubio para luego irse a jugar con los pequeños, los cuales estaban muy felices de que su hermano mayor jugara con ellos.

― ¿Cuando parten? ― preguntó curioso el viejo mono.

―Mañana por la mañana― respondió el pelirrojo menor sin mucho interés.

― ¿Y los demás datos de la misión? ― preguntó Gaara quien seguía sentado al lado de Roshi.

―Se los mandare en la noche para que los estudien bien y veré si puedo mandar a Kame-chan como refuerzo por si la necesitan, por ahora me retiro― dijo el viejo para acto seguido pararse e irse para el edificio a redactar los detalles de la misión y mandárselos mas tarde.

― ¡Naruto ya es hora de irnos! ― gritó el pelirrojo para llamar la atención de su rubio compañero quien solo se quejo al igual que los niños.

― ¿Cuando van a volver? ― preguntaron tristes los pequeños pues cada vez ellos llegaban menos y pasaban más tiempo fuera.

― No se preocupen, cuando terminemos este trabajo vendremos una semana entera― dijo Gaara para animar a los pequeños quienes se alegraron al instante.

― ¡Adiós Naruto-oniichan! ― se despidieron los niños― ¡Ah sí, y tu también rojito-kun! ―corearon intencionalmente para hacer rabiar a Gaara quien quiso caerles a coscorrones pero fue detenido por Naruto haciendo que los niños se murieran de la risa por ver cómo reaccionaba el pelirrojo.

― Adiós Gaara-oniichan― se despidió algo triste la pequeña Hatsuri.

Gaara se calmo de inmediato y se fue a abrazar a la pequeña para luego revolverle el cabello― Pronto nos veremos, Hatsuri-chan― dijo para animarla a lo que la pequeña le sonrió contenta.

―Lolicon― susurro por lo bajo Naruto pero fue escuchado por Gaara quien lo mando a volar nuevamente de un golpe.

― Adiós niños― se despidió Gaara mientras los niños se quedaban algo tristes porque se fueran.

…

Ya de vuelta en Iwagakure los hermanos se fueron a la posada donde se registraron y se dieron un merecido baño luego de un día tan divertido.

― ¿Qué tendremos que robar? ― pregunto Naruto saliendo de la ducha mientras Gaara comía su cena tranquilamente en su cama pues habían pedido su habitación con dos camas.

―Ni idea, saru-jiji dijo que mandaría los datos más tarde― contesto en tono monótono el pelirrojo.

― ¿Te dijo algo más? ― preguntó Naruto acostándose en su cama.

―Dijo que mandaría a Kame-neechan como refuerzo― musito el de ojos aqua terminando su cena y tomando el periódico para leerlo un rato.

― Bueno, yo me voy a dormir― dijo Naruto quedándose dormido en el acto.

Gaara solo suspiro y salió al balcón para esperar al mensajero que les llevaría el pergamino con la información. Mientras esperaba se puso a pensar en sus vidas, desde hacía mucho se habían reunido para viajar juntos, Gaara siempre recordaría el día en que se conocieron. Estaba tan centrado en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta cuando el mensajero llego.

Escuchó un graznido y de pronto… una enorme lechuza se abalanzo contra él con intenciones de herirlo― ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡PUTA RATA CON ALAS! ― gritó furioso el pelirrojo sintiendo como la lechuza le clavaba las garras en su brazo, desgraciadamente su arena no parecía tener intenciones de protegerlo.

Naruto estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando un grito lo saco de sus sueños, Naruto se levanto rápidamente y se puso en guardia. Pero al ve quien era el atacante no pudo hacer más que echarse a reír al ver quién era. El atacante era la mejor lechuza de Roshi de nombre Kuro, si bien era una lechuza muy dócil, odiaba profundamente a Gaara y siempre lo atacaba al verlo, ni el propio Roshi sabía porque lo atacaba, pero era muy divertido ver cómo le daba de arañazos.

― ¡QUITAMELA! ― ordeno Gaara tratando de quitarse de encima a Kuro.

― ¡En un rato! ― contesto Naruto a carcajadas, pero al ver que su hermanito no dudaría en intentar matarlo si no se la quitaba por lo que Naruto dio un chiflido haciendo que la lechuza dejara de atacar a Gaara.

― ¿Cómo estas, Kuro-chan? ― pregunto feliz el rubio acariciando a la lechuza quien se dejaba querer. Naruto al ver el rollo que cargaba en la espalda se lo quito y se puso a leerlo sorprendiéndose de lo que tendrían que llevarse esa vez.

― Maldita―murmuraba el pobre pelirrojo tendido en el suelo y respirando pesadamente.

― ¡Oh! con que esto será lo que debemos robar― murmuro muy sorprendido al ver toda la información. Mimó un rato mas a la lechuza y luego esta se fue, pero no sin antes graznarle amenazadoramente a Gaara.

― ¿Qué le hiciste a Kuro-chan para que te odie? ― pregunto Naruto mirando a su hermano quien se estaba curando con unos jutsus médicos que había aprendido.

― No lo sé, pero algún día esa maldita rata con alas me las pagara― murmuraba Gaara con odio mirando hacia donde se había ido.

― Mira― dijo Naruto lanzándole el rollo para que lo leyera. Gaara al ver lo que debían robar no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

― Hay gente muy rara en el mundo― dijo refiriéndose al cliente.

― A nosotros nos da igual, nos pagan por robar cosas― comento Naruto volviendo a acostarse para dormir.

― Yo también voy a dormir― dijo Gaara acostándose en su cama y cayendo profundamente dormido.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Espero les haya gustado este cap donde se vio la vida de Naruto y Gaara cuando no están haciendo misiones. Este cap fue algo aburrido pero les prometo que el próximo cap va a quedar más emocionante porque se van a ver los ninjas de Konoha y los de Suna.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se verán los ninjas de Konoha además de dos personajes que jamás creyeron que verían en este fic XDDDD.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Sanada el tengu: que bueno que te gustara el cap, pues todas tus dudas o al menos la primera se respondió en este fic, y no, no voy a meter personajes de otros animes, yo siempre digo que Naruto tiene una gran variedad de personajes y técnicas por lo que no es necesario meter personajes de otros animes para rellenar huecos como hacen muchos, no tengo nada contra los crossovers porque pienso hacer uno algún ida, pero la verdad me gusta poner sol elementos de Naruto en mis fics. Espero te guste este cap y no, no creo que alguna le de cabida a Naruto XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Rye no Hebi: me alegra que sigas mis historias y te animaras a comentar, por lo de los ojos de Temari pues, eso fue a propósito. Todos mis fics están fríamente calculados XDDDD. Lo de Naruto pervertido se me vino a la mente mientras lo escribia, y esa frase nunca la había oído ¿De dónde es? Respecto a tus otras preguntas, pues se van a responder conforme avance la historia. Saludos.**

**Walter. Coliseo: me alegra que te gustara el cap, ojala este también te guste. Pues yo también creo que Naruto es un pervertido sin suerte XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: qué bueno que te guste el fic, pues no te creas que voy a actualizar tan rápido, te recuerdo que tengo otras cinco historias que actualizar XDD. Saludos.**

**Reload32: ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Soy más malo que cuando se va el internet XDDD, tienes razón, Naruto es un maldito XDDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Guest: que bueno que te gustara, ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Lector Shenlong: ahora si que te luciste con tus preguntas, pero como siempre ¡NO TE VOY A RESPONDER UN CARAJO! XDDDDDDDDDD. Creo que algunas de tus interrogantes quedaron cumplidas con este cap. Y siento oír lo del internet, ¡QUE CRIMEN TAN HORRIBLE! De seguro te la pasaste horrendo teniendo que entretenerte viendo televisión XDDDD, ya nadie ve televisión XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Acqua OfThe Back: que bueno que te gustara ojala te guste este cap y dejes tu opinión. Saludos.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	4. Chapter 4: Comienzo de la misión

**Los Hermano de Arena y Fuego**

**Capitulo 4: **Comienzo de la misión

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Era un nuevo y hermoso día en Iwagakure donde nuestros bandidos favoritos seguían durmiendo como lirones, bueno, ese era el caso de Naruto pues Gaara se había levantado temprano para repasar los objetivos de la misión y preparar una increíblemente bien hecha estrategia… que por culpa de Naruto fracasaría miserablemente y por eso ideo un plan B como lo de la arena en la fortaleza en el País del Agua, si bien sabia que sus estrategias eran buenas y que difícilmente podrían salir mal, Naruto era un factor imposible de determinar pues nunca se sabía qué demonios haría. De todos modos Gaara se entretenía ideando estrategias para no perder la práctica. Una hora después de planear cosas que no iban a servirles se dispuso a levantar a Naruto quien dormía profundamente.

― Naruto… despierta― decía Gaara moviéndolo pero por más que lo zarandeaba su rubio hermano no se levantaba y lo único que hacía era balbucear cosas sin sentido, pensó en tirarle agua pero de pronto sintió algo que no le estaba gustando, Naruto había comenzado a masajearle el pecho como si estuviera buscando algo haciendo que una enorme vena comenzara a marcarse en su frente.

― Bruja plana― murmuro el rubio al sentir un pecho completamente plano y luego le dio un empujón alejando a quien fuera esa plana insípida. Desgraciadamente para el rubio, no pudo seguir soñando que tenía un harem de pechugonas pues un gran golpe lo saco de su hermoso sueño y lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared para luego golpearse contra el piso.

― ¡DEJA DE SOÑAR TONTERÍAS! ― rugió Gaara furioso, de todas las estupideces de Naruto lo último que se hubiera esperado era que soñara con manosear personas, in pervertido sin remedio.

― ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ― gritó Naruto levantándose del suelo y mirando la fuente de su molestia quien no era otro que su hermanito.

― ¡¿Que qué me pasa?! ¡Te pusiste a manosearme en sueños! ― contestó muy rabioso el pelirrojo quien aun sentía las manos de Naruto sobre él y le daba escalofríos.

― ¡Tú eras la bruja plana! ― gritó Naruto apuntando a Gaara con una expresión de sorpresa. La vena en la frente de Gaara comenzó a marcarse aun más.

― ¡No me llames así imbécil! ― gritó furioso el pelirrojo mientras se lanzaba en una patada voladora que le dio de lleno en el rostro al pobre Naruto quien estaba muy adormilado como para poder reaccionar y solo se quedo tirado en el suelo un rato para seguir durmiendo, desgraciadamente fue nuevamente despertado por Gaara quien no se veía nada contento por lo de hacia un rato y quien le lanzo un vaso de agua que termino de despertar a Naruto de su ensoñación.

Media hora después de ese inusual momento ambos se bañaron y se vistieron para luego comer el desayuno para luego irse al mercado y comprar provisiones para el viaje.

― ¿Estás listo para la misión? ― preguntó tranquilo Gaara comiendo unos waffles.

― Yo siempre estoy listo, tú, quien sabe ― respondió burlón el rubio mientras comía un enorme tazón de cereal. Ambos tuvieron un rápido desayuno y ambos comenzaron a prepararse para el viaje guardando en pergaminos sus herramientas ninja además de ropa y algunas otras cosas inútiles como una consola de videojuegos con varios juegos la cual servía para matar el tiempo cuando estaban haciendo vigilancia en las misiones.

― ¿Quieres jugar una partida antes de irnos? ― pregunto Naruto señalando la consola.

― Mmmm, está bien― contestó Gaara luego de pensárselo un rato. Naruto conecto la consola y puso el juego favorito de ambos para luego sentarse junto a Gaara quien ya tenía su control en mano y ambos esperaron a que el juego cargara.

¡HARUTO SHIPPUDEN! ― fue lo que apareció en la pantalla del televisor y ambos entraron en modo gamer.

― Te daré una paliza con Sahara― dijo el pelirrojo serio seleccionando a su personaje quien era un tipo peliverde con una extraña vestimenta también verde.

― Yo seré el que te mande al infierno con Haruto― contestó el rubio seleccionando a un tipo peliazul vestido de azul.

La lucha comenzó y ambos dieron lo mejor de sí en una despiadada lucha sin cuartel donde en un principio Gaara tomo la ventaja pero en una rápida sucesión de eventos Naruto se repuso y comenzó a atacar con todo lo que tenía dejando a Gaara contra las cuerdas.

― ¡Es tu fin maldito! ― gritó eufórico Naruto ejecutando la técnica final de Haruto.

― ¡Eso es lo que tú crees ingenuo! ― rebatió Gaara haciendo una sustitución y esquivando la técnica por poco para luego arremeter con varios golpes.

― ¡Demonios! ― chilló el rubio viendo que estaba a punto de perder.

― No estás mal, pero te falta para llegar a mi nivel― dijo el pelirrojo de forma arrogante.

Pero Naruto no se dejo y rápidamente uso otra sustitución y apareció detrás de Gaara para comenzar a devolverle una paliza y con una técnica final el rubio se llevo lo victoria.

― ¡¿Quién no estaba al nivel de quien?! ― gritó emocionado al verse ganador del combate.

― Fue solo suerte― murmuró molesto Gaara mientras sacaba el juego de la consola y la guardaba en un pergamino.

― Bueno ya es hora de marcharse― dijo el rubio metiendo sus pergaminos en una mochila que metió en un sello de una pulsera que había comprado con ese fin.

― Solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo para robar el objetivo― dijo el pelirrojo estirando las piernas pues habían pasado una media hora jugando un solo combate y ya se había entumido.

― No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, como siempre― comentó el ojiazul saliendo de la habitación seguido de su compañero.

…

Mientras tanto en Konoha, el Sandaime Hokage estaba teniendo una reunión con un hombre que quería contratar los servicios de la aldea pues necesitaba proteger una caravana y aunque ya tenía a varios ninjas de Sunagakure seguía insistiendo en que necesitaba aun más protección.

― Entonces Satoshi-san ¿Cuántos ninjas va a contratar para proteger la caravana? ― preguntó educadamente Hiruzen aunque por dentro estaba desesperado por librarse de ese sujeto pues era demasiado insistente y molesto.

― ¡Todos los que se puedan! ¡Y que sean los mejores de su aldea! ― ordeno el hombre mientras se secaba la frente con un pañuelo. Satoshi era un hombre rechoncho de opeli negro y ojos del mismo color, de estatura media-baja quien vestía un chaleco sin mangas color purpura sobre una camisa blanca y usaba unos pantalones morados con sandalias anudadas.

― Pues creo tener a los indicados, no se preocupe que ellos podrán protegerlos a usted y a sus pertenencias― dijo el Sandaime sonriendo rígidamente pues ese viejo era muy molesto e insistente, ya llevaban como media hora discutiendo sobre l viaje y parecía jamás callarse.

― ¡Eso espero! ― dijo parándose de su asiento cosa que fue copiada por Sarutobi y luego se dieron la mano― Me retiro ― dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo por la puerta mientras Hiruzen sonreía contento ¡Al fin se había librado de ese tipo tan molesto. Luego suspiro cansado y llamo a un par de ANBU.

― ¿Qué desea? ― preguntaron ambos arrodillados frente al Sandaime, uno de ellos llevaba una máscara de león y la otra que era una mujer llevaba una máscara de gato.

― Kuma, por favor llama a Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma por favor ― ordenó el anciano a lo que el ANBU solo asintió en silencio y se marcho.

― ¿Alguna novedad Neko? ― pregunto mirando a la mujer.

― Mis disculpas Hokage-sama, pero aun no hemos podido encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki― respondió con seriedad.

El viejo Sandaime solo suspiro cansado y se recostó en su silla, desde hacía ocho años que buscaba a ese niño quien era el hijo de su predecesor quien un día simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro y desde entonces había mandado a varios ANBU los cuales habían sido informados del linaje del pequeño quienes prometieron traerlo sano y salvo pues era lo menos que le debían al cuarto Hokage por todo lo que hizo por la aldea. Para Hiruzen habían sido ocho largos años sin saber de aquel niño que era como su nieto, y eso le traía mucho pesar pues no quería morir sin saber nada de él.

― Puedes retirarte ― dijo Sarutobi y la mujer se retiro rápidamente para ver si había llegado algún nuevo reporte sobre el niño perdido al que todos ellos habían odiado al principio pero que luego terminaron buscando como un favor a su padre, de mas esta decir que todos ellos se sintieron sucios como la basura al saber que aquel niño que debían de cuidar y al que nunca le prestaron atención termino siendo el vástago del hombre más querido de la aldea y la kunoichi mas temeraria por lo que debían de poner todo de su parte para poder recuperarlo y evitar que alguien intentara usarlo en su propio beneficio.

…

Kakashi Hatake estaba teniendo un hermoso día de relajación mientras sus genin trabajaban como mulas. Desde hacía un tiempo solo habían tenido misiones de rango D pues apenas eran genin recién salidos de la academia aunque demostraban muy buenas aptitudes y podrían llegar lejos si se lo proponían.

― ¡Más rápido Sai! ― ordenó el jounin desde una rama del árbol mientras leía su inseparable Icha Icha pues sus alumnos debían de limpiar el rio de la aldea y ya llevaban varias horas en eso, si bien eso no le molestaba, la verdad esperaba que fueran más rápidos.

―Como diga― contesto planamente el pelinegro de nombre Sai con una sonrisa mientras que por dentro se sentía muy molesto, pero eso era algo que no le gustaba exteriorizar por lo que solo sonreía.

― ¡Seria más fácil si ayudara! ― rugió una pelirosa de nombre Sakura.

―Ese es trabajo suyo, yo solo los superviso― contesto el jounin encogiéndose de hombros.

― Hmf, idiotas― murmuro un pelinegro de nombre Sasuke quien seguía maldiciendo su suerte por estar en un equipo lleno de inútiles, quizás más tarde iría a reclamarle nuevamente al Hokage por eso.

Todos seguían en lo suyo cuando un ANBU con máscara de oso se paró bajo el árbol donde estaba Kakashi quien ni se inmuto por eso.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― pregunto Kakashi sin apartar su mirada de su libro.

― Hokage-sama solicita tu presencia― contestó el ANBU seriamente.

― Ya voy― contestó el jounin sin aparentes ganas de querer moverse, el ANBU suspiro y pensó en algo que podría servirle para que se apurara.

― Por cierto, vino Jiraiya-sama y dicen que anda firmando copias de Icha Icha― dijo el ANBU como quien no quiere la cosa y Kakashi dejo de leer el libro para centrar su atención en esas palabras.

― ¡¿En serio?! ― pregunto emocionado pensando en que por fin le pediría al legendario Sannin que le firmara toda su colección la cual había cuidado tanto como a un hijo para que estuviera presentable el día que él llegara.

― Si, pregunto dónde estaba su mejor lector y dijo tu nombre― agregó el ANBU casi muriéndose de risa por lo ingenuo que podía ser Kakashi si le hablaban sobre el Icha Icha.

― ¡¿Dónde está?! ― exigió el peliplateado tomando al ANBU por la camisa.

― En la oficina del Hokage― contestó y Kakashi salió como alma que sella el shinigami hacia la oficina del Hokage, no sin antes hacer una escala en su casa para recoger su colección de libros Icha Icha además de la de asuma pues desde que se hizo novio de Kurenai esta no lo dejaba leerlo y por eso debía hacerlo a escondidas en su casa.

― ¿Era una mentira cierto? ― preguntó Sakura al ANBU que se retorcía de la risa de solo imaginar el ridículo que haría Kakashi al llegar a la oficina del Hokage con toda su colección de libros y todos lo miraran como idiota.

― ¿Tu qué crees? ― respondió/pregunto Sai parado al lado de Sakura quien solo suspiro pesadamente.

― Creo que deberíamos ir a la oficina del Hokage― respondió la pelirosa a lo que Sai solo asintió y Sasuke bufo como de costumbre.

― Me retiro― dijo el ANBU recobrando la compostura y largándose a hacer sus rondas. Los genin por su parte se fueron a la oficina del Hokage para ver si podían pedir una misión mas demandante que estar limpiando la aldea.

…

Mientras tanto en el hotel donde se estaban hospedando Satoshi y los ninjas de Suna, estos tenían una fuerte discusión sobre lo de que contrataría ninjas de Konoha.

― ¡No puedo creer que ese viejo nos subestime así! ― rugió una rubia de ojos verdes que tenía el pelo anudado en cuatro coletas.

― Cálmate Temari, no es para tanto― comento un hombre que tenia la mitad de la cara tapada de nombre Baki.

― Baki-sensei tiene razón Temari, no seas exagerada― dijo tranquilamente un castaño que vestía ropas negras y maquillaje en la cara y cargaba en la espalda un bulto envuelto en vendas de nombre Kankuro.

― ¡Ustedes no tienen orgullo! ― les recrimino la rubio mirando como a ellos ni les importaba.

― Temari, nosotros somos ninjas contratados con un solo fin, y ese fin es que esa caravana llegue sana y salva a su destino. Si el cliente quiere contratar más ninjas es problema suyo y no nuestro― dijo tranquilamente Baki, la verdad él, Kankuro y los demás ninjas de Suna –que no nos interesa conocer- ya estaban hasta el tope de las quejas de la rubia.

―Tch, inútiles ― murmuro frustrada la ojiverde y salió de la habitación para ir a dar una vuelta por la aldea. Los demás ninjas de Suna solo la vieron marcharse y suspiraron de alivio por quitársela de encima.

…

En la oficina del Hokage los otros jounin ya estaban reunidos y hablaban con el Hokage sobre la misión que tendrían la cual se clasificaba como rango "A", incluso el viejo hizo las comillas aéreas con las manos pues esa era una simple misión de rango C, pero el cliente insistió en que fuera tratada con mas delicadeza e incluso estuvo dispuesto a pagar todo lo que fuera necesario para que fuera de un rango superior por lo que al final tuvo que aceptar ese pedido.

― ¿Entonces solo es una simple misión de escolta? ― pregunto sin muchas ganas Asuma pues estaba teniendo un gran entrenamiento con sus genin cuando lo llamaron casi de urgencia.

― Si pero la paga es buena, ¿la aceptan? ― preguntó aun con menos ganas el Sandaime.

― ¡Claro que sí! ― respondió Gai con su habitual entusiasmo― ¡Cualquier bandido que nos ataque vera lo poderosa que es mi llama de la juventud! ― gritó el pelinegro con fuego en sus ojos.

― ¿Y podemos llevar a nuestros alumnos? ― pregunto Kurenai, ya casi podía ver la alegría en la cara de sus genin cuando supieran que tendrían su primera misión de rango A, aunque fuera algo tan fácil.

― Si quieren― respondió el viejo encogiéndose de hombros, de todos modos no había problema en que los llevaran pues con lo que pagaba Satoshi bien pudo pagar un ejército para que lo protegieran, cosa que preocupaba un poco a Sarutobi pues fuera lo que llevaran debía de ser muy valioso como para que estuviera pagando tanto dinero. De pronto la puerta de la oficina de Sarutobi se abrió violentamente y por ella entro un ansioso Kakashi cargando una caja de dudoso contenido.

― ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ JIRAIYA-SAMA?! ― pregunto el jounin mirando hacia todos lados.

― ¿Por qué preguntas por Jiraiya? ― pregunto el Sandaime quien al igual que todos tenía una cara de "WTF".

― ¡Me dijeron que estaba aquí firmando copias del Icha Icha! ― chilló Kakashi con euforia.

― ¿Es cierto eso? ― pregunto ilusionado Asuma hasta que sintió un aura asesina detrás suyo y recobro el sentido― quiero decir, a nadie le importa― dijo serio en un intento por salvar su pellejo, afortunadamente Kurenai se tranquilizo y Asuma pudo volver a respirar tranquilo.

Al principio Kakashi se sintió eufórico, luego confundido hasta que al final se puso furioso al ver que había sido vilmente burlado con un truco tan infame como del de jugar con su biblia del sexo.

― ¡MALDITO KUMAAAAAA! ―gritó furioso Kakashi.

Mientras tanto afuera de la oficina del Hokage varios ANBU se habían reunido para ver a Kakashi y en esos momentos se encontraban muriéndose de la risa al ver a Kakashi hacer el ridículo.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Eres mi héroe kuma! ― decía un ANBU con máscara de pájaro.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Tori tiene razón! ¡Eres el puto amo! ― dijo otro ANBU con máscara de lince.

― ¡Ven que les dije que no se iban a arrepentir! ¡Kakashi es un idiota! ― decía kuma muerto de la risa.

De vuelta a la oficina del Hokage, Kakashi estaba hecho un demonio por ese engaño tan vil.

― ¡Ese es el espíritu, mi eterno rival! ― chillaba emocionado Gai al ver el entusiasmo de Kakashi.

― Dejémonos de estupideces y sigamos con lo de… la… misi... ― Kurenai paro de golpe al ver detenidamente la caja que sostenía Kakashi y se dio cuenta de que traía dos copias de cada libro lo cual se le hacía muy raro hasta que vio lo tenso que estaba Asuma y comenzó a atar cabos.

― ¿Qué te sucede mi vida? ―preguntaba Asuma rogando porque Kurenai no se diera cuenta de que la mitad de los libros que llevaba Kakashi eran suyos.

― Kakashi― habló la jounin captando la atención del peliplata de inmediato― ¿Por qué llevas dos copias de cada libro? ― preguntó desconfiada haciendo que tanto Asuma como Kakashi comenzaran a sudar frio, si Kurenai descubría que los otros eran de Asuma se iba a desatar el infierno para el pobre Sarutobi.

― Pues es que yo siempre tengo dos copias por si le pasa algo a una― respondió con naturalidad Kakashi haciendo que Asuma se relajara.

― Desde aquí se ve que dicen Asuma― asevero la pelinegra poniendo a los dos jounin y al Hokage al borde del infarto al ver lo molesta que estaba.

― Yo se los regale cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia― dijo Asuma abrazando a Kurenai por la cintura y dándole un tierno beso en los labios haciendo que esta se sonrojara― Ahora solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz― agrego con una sonrisa de enamorado a lo que Kurenai se enterneció y le dio un amoroso abrazo.

― (Se salvo esta vez) ― pensaron Kakashi y Hiruzen pues esa no era la primera vez que Kurenai descubría en algo turbio a Asuma y solo dios sabe cómo pudo salvarse todas esas veces, pero a cada pavo le llega su navidad y la suerte de Asuma no duraría mucho.

― Lo mejor será que vayan a avisar a sus alumnos― casi ordeno Hiruzen pues aun tenía otras cosas que hacer y ellos solo lo estaban atrasando.

― ¿Cuando partimos? ― pregunto curioso Kakashi.

― Mañana en la mañana― respondió el Sandaime y todos se fueron por su lado, menos Asuma quien se tuvo que ir con Kurenai pues tenían una cita.

…

Mientras tanto en Iwagakure, Naruto y Gaara ya habían comprado todo lo que necesitaban por lo que luego se fueron a dar una vuelta al orfanato para despedirse de los niños. En estos momentos ya estaban saliendo con rumbo hacia el País del Té para interceptar la caravana y llevarse tan extraño botín que tendrían que llevar hasta el País de los Demonios, ese sería un viaje muy cansado y largo, al menos tendrían ayuda de Kame quien llegaría justo el día del atraco.

― Tengo un mal presentimiento― dijo de la nada Naruto con mucha seriedad haciendo que Gaara se tensara un poco pues cuando Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento no era solo por gusto, la mayoría de las veces podría ser algo muy malo o algo muy estúpido, Gaara solo rogaba que fuera lo segundo.

― No te preocupes, si las cosas se ponen difíciles siempre podemos usar "eso" ― dijo Gaara codeándolo para animarlo.

― ¡Tienes razón! ― dijo el rubio recobrando su entusiasmo― ¡Seguramente habrán mujeres bellísimas cuidando la caravana! ― comento Naruto esperanzado mientras imaginaba a mujeres lindas en poca ropa defendiendo la caravana, esperando a que él llegara.

― No tienes remedio― suspiro el pelirrojo al ver el comportamiento de su querido hermano quien ya movía los dedos rápidamente imaginando como se sentirían los senos de las guardianas, si bien eso era algo desagradable de ver, Gaara estaba más que acostumbrado y prefería no decir nada pues sabía que aunque Naruto fuera un idiota pervertido nunca pasaría de un simple toqueteo y eso lo calmaba un poco.

Ninguno sabía lo que les esperaría en ese viaje…

**Hasta aquí!**

**Espero les haya gustado este cap que si bien fue un poco aburrido solo era un cap de transición porque en el próximo va a comenzar la misión donde van a ver las verdaderas habilidades de Naruto y Gaara.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde la misión de de robo y escolta y van a ver varias de las habilidades de Naruto y algunas de Gaara que no van a ver en otros fics, ¡se los juro!**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Walter. Coliseo: me alegra que te gustara el cap, ojala este también te guste. Las habilidades de Naruto se van a ver en el próximo cap donde se van a ver con los ninjas de Konoha y Suna.**

**Rye no Hebi: Pues lo de los nombre te acepto el Hatsuri, pero eso es porque más adelante se va a explicar su historia y quien es su familia, aunque ya deben de intuirlo, lo de Irukauma basta con que busques ese nombre en google para que te des cuenta de quién es, no es que lo copiara, es que así era el nombre. Demás ¿no te diste cuenta de que Roshi los llamo Tanuki y Kitsune? ¿Y que los otro miembros de la organización se llamaran Kame, Kabuto, Namekuja? Tu solo busca en google y lo vas a encontrar, te lo diría aquí pero no quiero hacer spoiler directo. Pues lo del flashback ¡Culpa a la lechuza! Ella impidió que Gaara tuviera el recuerdo de cuando se conocieron XDDD. Saludos.**

**Nekuroshi kyu: qué bueno que te gustara el cap, si quieres mas flashbacks, pues te esperas porque no todo va a ser de sopetón. Naruto ya era un pervertido desde antes XDDDD. Yo tampoco conocía a Gaara lolicon XDDD, lo de Naruto fue diferente, él al principio lo hizo por joder a Mei porque este Naruto hace cualquier cosa por joder al prójimo XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Luis: créeme que habrán muchas mas situaciones como esas, ojala te guste el cap. saludos**

**Victor018: Seeeeh pobres, pues Yugito y fuu van a aparecer mucho mas adelante en otras misiones, ojala te guste cao. Saludos.**

**Galer: jejeje ese Naruto es un loquillo pervertido XDDDD. Y pues quien sabe si haya cuarta guerra ninja, este fic va a tener varios cambios con respecto a la historia original. Saludos.**

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: qué bueno que te gustan mis historias y ojala las sigas disfrutando. Saludos.**

**Sanada el tengu: nop, no es el mismo. ¿Nadie presto atención a los nombre clave que usan ellos? Jajajajajaja ya me imaginaba que eras lolicon XDDDDD, se te veía en la escritura XDDDDD, pero no te jusgo. ¡Cabron! Hiciste spoiler, involuntario, pero spoiler a fin de cuentas. ¿Levante la mano el que creo que solo iban a ir los pencos del equipo 7 y los hermanos de Gaara? ¡Ingenuos! Créanme que lo que se viene en el próximo cap ninguno de ustedes se lo espera ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Saludos.**

**Reload32: qué bueno que te gustara el cap, ojala te guste este. Pues lo que tienen ue robar se va a ver como en dos o tres cap mas. Y Mei si va a volver a aparecer, tenlo por seguro. Saludos.**

**Buty: pues quizás sea harem, pero como es Naruto dudo que alguna le de entrada XDDDD, pues las habilidades de Naruto se van a ver mas adelante, nada muy exagerado pero tampoco debilucho porque nadie llega a ser un buen ladrón siendo débil XDDDD. Y por lo del gran viaje de Naruto pues, la verdad lo escribi por impulso y ya tenia estos otros fics por lo que decidí borrarlo y volver a publicarlo mas adelante cuando termine el de Akatsuki. Saludos.**

**Lector Shenlong: ¡SOLO POR ESTA VEZ! Te voy a responder a ¡UNA! Pregunta, puedes emocionarte si quieres. Si, ellos conocen a otros Jinchuurikis ¿En serio nadie se fijo en los nombres clave del capítulo 3? Lo demás no te lo respondo para que no se te haga costumbre esperar respuesta .**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	5. Chapter 5: Recuerdos del pasado

**Los Hermano de Arena y Fuego**

**Capitulo 5: **Recuerdos del pasado

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener

Era una hermosa mañana en Konoha y la caravana se preparaba para salir, lo único que esperaban a al impuntual de Kakashi quien aun no llegaba y no podían irse sin él.

― ¡¿Que no piensa venir nunca?! ― gritó frustrada Kurenai al ver que ese irresponsable ya llevaba tres horas de retraso y el cliente comenzaba a ponerse paranoico, bueno, mucho más paranoico de lo que ya era.

― Déjalo, de todos modos se va a tardar su tiempo aunque el mismo Hokage le diga que se apresure― comentó Asuma abrazando a su novia para tranquilizarla y que no fuera a buscar a Kakashi para castrarlo.

― Tch, maldito Hatake― se quejó chasqueando la lengua cosa que hizo que Asuma sonriera, se veía tan linda cuando se enojaba.

― ¡No te preocupes Kurenai! ―gritó Gai con su habitual entusiasmo― ¡Mi eterno rival debe estar recargando sus energías para dar su máximo! ― comento ilusamente, pero la verdad, todos pensaron que de seguro estaba leyendo su Icha Icha y por eso no llegaba.

― Tu siempre tan optimista ―murmuro Asuma mientras suspiraba, la verdad era que Gai a veces era ingenuo como un niño y podía ser algo molesto.

…

Los ninjas de Suna por su parte también estaban hastiados de la espera, en especial cierta rubia de ojos verdes quien tenía en su frente una enorme vena que cada vez se marcaba más.

― No puedo creer que ese maldito viejo haya pensado que esos inútiles son tan buenos como nosotros― murmuraba Temari al borde de un ataque de rabia mientras los otros ninjas de Suna solo suspiraban de cansancio y molestia, si bien estaban de acuerdo con ella, ninguno se aguantaba su mal genio.

― Que te calmes Temari, el que falta de seguro viene en un rato― dijo Kankuro tratando de calmar a su hermana, pero como de costumbre, no dio resultado y esta lo vio con una mirada asesina haciendo que se callara.

― Baki-sama, ¿Realmente cree que ella algún día se casé? ― pregunto un chuunin de al tipo de la cara tapada.

― No lo creo, pero su padre cree que debería haber alguien en el mundo que la soporte― contestó el jounin con pesar, si bien el Kazekage pensaba que alguien debí aguantarla, eso se veía muy, muy lejano.

― Odio tener que venir a este lugar― murmuro Temari pues todo el mundo decía que Konoha era la mejor y más fuerte aldea, incluso decían que su alianza con Suna fue solo como un acto de piedad y eso le molestaba de sobre manera.

…

Los genin de Konoha por su lado estaban muy contentos, al fin tendrían su primera misión de rango A. personas como Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee y Sakura Haruno estaban realmente emocionados con todo eso.

― ¡Al fin se dieron cuenta de nuestras habilidades! ― decía feliz Sakura quien estaba por ponerse a llorar de la felicidad― (¡Voy a impresionar a Sasuke-kun!) ― pensaba feliz la pelirosa imaginándose a ella salvando a Sasuke de un criminal que iba a decapitarlo y luego él le declaraba su amor eterno. Toda una loca la pobre.

― ¡Voy mostrarles a todos mi llama de la juventud! ― gritaba Lee mas emocionado que nunca por la nueva aventura que tendría.

― Parece que Lee está muy emocionado ¿No crees Neji? ― comentó divertida Ten Ten quien estaba parada al lado de Neji quien solo bufo y se cruzó de brazos― Tan hablador como siempre― agregó la castaña algo molesta por la actitud de su compañero.

Sasuke y Sai por su lado solo estaban sentados y en silencio esperando a que Kakashi llegara de una maldita vez pues ambos comenzaban a impacientarse.

― ¿Estás listo? ― preguntó Sai en un intento por hacer una conversación pero Sasuke no contestó y en cambio solo bufo y se alejo de él.

…

Los del equipo Asuma en cambio estaban algo nerviosos pues si fallaban esa misión podrían perder algo más que un record perfecto, si bien su sensei les había dicho que no era una misión tan pesada, ellos aun creían que podrían ser lastimados pues sus técnicas tan buenas como las de los demás. La única razón por la que habían aceptado fue porque la paga era demasiado tentadora.

― ¿En qué etaria pensando el sensei cuando aceptó esta misión? ― se preguntó el siempre perezoso Shikamaru, la verdad ese día se levantó con el presentimiento de que algo no muy grato pasaría en esa misión.

― Pues el sensei no nos obligo, fuimos nosotros los que aceptamos― dijo Chouji Akimichi mientras comía una bolsa de patatas. Al parecer él era el menos preocupado por la misión o podía ocultar muy bien sus nervios.

― (¡Por fin podre demostrarle a Sasuke-kun mis habilidades!) ― pensaba emocionada Ino Yamanaka imaginándose a ella venciendo a mil criminales sin ayuda y salvando a Sasuke de una muerte segura, al parecer estaba bastante loquita por ese emo al igual que nuestro espécimen pelirosa.

― ¿Tan temprano y ya pensando en cómo gustarle a ese creído? ― preguntó Shikamaru alzando la ceja al ver que su compañera se reía como estúpida mientras se sonrojaba.

― Hmp, tu lo que estas es celoso de no ser tan bueno como mi Sasuke-kun ― respondió la rubia cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro en otra dirección.

― ¿Eres tan ingenua como para pensar que algún día te va a hacer caso? ― volvió a preguntar Shikamaru en un intento por que su compañera entrara en razón y se centrara más en su carrera de kunoichi en lugar de estar prestándole atención a ese sujeto tan arrogante, después de todo eran compañeros y si alguno no estaba en sincronía con los otros los demás podrían salir lastimados o peor.

― ¡Oh! Pobre Shikamaru, acaso estas celoso de que me guste Sasuke-kun en vez de ti, no me digas que te me querías declarar― preguntó la rubia con falso asombro y burla en sus palabras haciendo suspirar de molestia a su compañero.

― Créeme cuando te digo que nunca me fijaría en alguien tan problemática como tú― rebatió el pelinegro bostezando, si tan solo no hubiese aceptado esa problemática misión con tanta gente problemática ahora podría estar durmiendo tranquilamente en su cómoda y confortable cama en vez de estas esperando al vago de Kakashi.

Bueno, tal vez fue una exageración decir que estaban preocupados pero tampoco era como si fueran a irse de rositas (N/A: ¡DE ESO ME ENCARGO YO QUE PARA ESO SOY EL AUTOR! XD).

…

El equipo Kurenai por su lado si estaba preocupado, al menos Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame, quienes a diferencia de sus demás compañeros si comprendían los peligros a los que podrían enfrentarse fuera de la aldea por lo que habían estado preparando todo lo necesario para poder ir bien preparados.

― ¿Estás lista Hinata? ― preguntó Shino con su habitual tono monótono.

― S-si, Shino-kun― contestó ella tímidamente.

― ¿Cómo crees que nos vaya? ― preguntó el pelinegro mirando hacia el cielo preguntándose porque sentía que ese viaje sería algo más de lo que parecía a simple vista. A diferencia de sus otros compañeros, Shino era alguien muy observador y fácilmente se dio cuenta de que lo que lo que transportaba Satoshi era algo más de lo que se veía a simple vista.

― E-espero que no nos topemos con bandidos― contestó la Hyuga con algo de preocupación pues no creía poder hacerle mucho si se topaban con criminales pues ella no confiaba mucho en si misma.

―No debes preocuparte por eso, no estamos solos en esta misión ― dijo el Aburame para tranquilizar a su compañera, si bien Hinata era una buena kunoichi y alguien muy dedicada, su peor mal era que su confianza en sí misma era prácticamente nula por lo que siempre solía ponerse nerviosa durante las misiones o los entrenamientos.

―Tienes razón, si algo pasa siempre podemos contar con Kurenai-sensei― dijo la peliazul sonriendo dulcemente lo que tranquilizo a ambos.

― ¡Hola chicos! ― saludó Kiba tan enérgico como siempre― ¡Seguro que nos enfrentaremos a muchos enemigos ¿No creen?! ― preguntó para hacer algo de confianza en su equipo pero lo único que consiguió fue preocupar a Hinata quien volvió a pensar en ella rodeada de criminales y sin saber qué hacer lo cual hizo que comenzara a hiperventilar y luego se desmayó siendo sujetada por Shino para que no diera de cara al suelo.

― Gracias Kiba, justo cuando pude calmarla llegas tu y lo arruinas― dijo algo molesto Shino pues calmar los nervios de Hinata podría considerarse una tarea titánica y el casi lo había logrado, casi.

― jeje, lo siento― se disculpo el Inuzuka rascándose la nuca al ver que la había regado.

― Déjalo, en cualquier momento se despierta― dijo Shino recostando a Hinata en el tronco de un árbol.

…

― ¡Buenos días a todos! ¡¿Cómo están?! ― llego preguntando Kakashi ante la furiosa mirada de todos, incluso más de alguno quiso lanzarse a golpearlo por llegar casi cuatro horas tarde, por suerte para el jounin solo recibió un regaño y luego pudieron salir de la aldea pues ya casi eran las diez de la mañana y estaban muy retrasados.

― ¡¿Listos equipo?! ― preguntó el peliplata inusualmente emocionado. Pero todos sus alumnos lo miraron como si lo quisieran matar, menos Sai, él solo sonreía como siempre.

…

― ¿Falta mucho para llegar al país del Té? ― preguntó Naruto mientras se recostaba al lado de Gaara quien había creado un pequeño bote de arena el cual usaban para llegar más rápido.

― Deberíamos llegar mañana en la mañana si seguimos a este ritmo― contestó Gaara revisando el mapa de rutas que les había dado el viejo Roshi― por cierto, mas tarde te toca a ti la parte del transporte porque si sigo usando mi chakra así no podre luchar al cien cuando asaltemos la caravana― agregó aun sin quitar la mirada del mapa.

― Si, ya lo sé, solo espero que no te marees como la otra vez― comentó burlón el ojiazul recordando ciertas cosas vergonzosas sobre su pelirrojo hermano.

― Solo espero que te controles y no hagas nada estúpido― dijo algo molesto el pelirrojo pues la última vez que a Naruto le toco el transporte casi vomita por lo rápido que iba.

El viaje para los hermanos de Arena y Fuego fue bastante tranquilo y solo tuvieron que dejar inconscientes a algunos guardias en la entrada al País del Té para que estos no los reconocieran. Y tal como había dicho Gaara llegaron a la mañana del segundo día antes de que la caravana llegara, ahora solo debían de preparase y explorar el terreno para poder idear una mejor forma de escapar por si las cosas se ponían feas.

― Ve a explorar el terreno y yo preparo la comida― dijo Gaara mientras sacaba algunos ingredientes para prepararse una sopa y ponerse en vigilancia pues la caravana debería llegar en la tarde o hasta el día siguiente por lo que tendrían una larga y aburrida espera.

Luego de una hora Naruto regreso justo a tiempo para comer pues Gaara ya estaba sirviendo la sopa. Se fue a lavar las manos en un rio convenientemente cercano y luego ambos se pusieron a comer.

― ¿Qué descubriste? ― preguntó el pelirrojo enfriando su plato de sopa.

― No mucho, hay algunas rutas de escape y unas cuantas madrigueras enormes donde podríamos ocultarnos en un caso desesperado― respondió Naruto tomando algo de sopa― Por cierto, hay un campamento de criminales a unos cien metros adelante deben haber como cincuenta tipos, se ven fuertes― agregó como si no hablara del clima.

― Pues será mejor que nos deshagamos de ellos― comentó Gaara tomando más de su sopa.

― Tu atemorizas más que yo, te toca ahuyentar a los criminales ― dijo Naruto terminando su sopa y liberando una colchoneta de uno de sus sellos de viaje para luego echarse a dormir un rato para hacer digestión mientras que Gaara solo suspiraba y se terminaba su sopa para ir a ahuyentar a los novatos que podrían arruinarles el golpe.

…

Para los ninjas de Konoha y Suna las cosas no iban tan mal, por suerte no habían tenido inconvenientes pero los más experimentados sospechaban que esa paz no duraría para siempre. Los genin por otro lado iban de lo más tranquilos e iban disfrutando del paisaje, al menos los genin de Konoha porque los de Suna iban muy atentos a cualquier cosa que se presentara y casi siempre criticaban a los shinobi de Konoha por no ser tan precavidos como ellos.

― Solo mírenlos, tan descuidados, seguro que ellos van a ser los primeros en morir si nos atacan― comentó venenosa Temari mientras que los otros ninjas de Suna solo suspiraban. Si bien Temari tenía razón en que ellos eran algo descuidados tampoco era como para darles sentencia de muerte.

― Deberías calmarte un poco ¿No crees? ― sugirió Kankuro pero lo único que se ganó fue una mala mirada por parte de Temari quien parecía aun más enojada.

― Hmp, eres igual que ellos, un perezoso― bufó la ojiverde mirando hacia otra dirección sin perder de vista su entorno.

― ¿Aun cree que se vaya a casar, Baki-sama? ― preguntó uno de los chuunin al jounin quien realmente dudaba si las esperanzas del Kazekage se pudieran cumplir algún día.

Después de todo lo que paso con Gaara no quería que sus demás hijos fueran así de miserables como lo había sido su hijo menor. En el tiempo que Gaara estuvo fuera el Kazekage tuvo una especie de epifanía y se dio cuenta de todas las atrocidades que le había hecho a su retoño menor y lo buscó cuanto pudo sin encontrarlo, incluso dio un aviso a las demás aldeas para ver si alguno podía encontrarlo pero nada, incluso ordenó a los ninjas tener bien abiertos los ojos por si alguno lo veía fuera de la aldea. El mismo Kazekage en persona le había ordenado a Baki que estuviera atento por su se topaba con Gaara para que lo trajera de vuelta a la aldea y poder ser una familia nuevamente como cuando su madre aun vivía.

―Ojala pudiera decir que si― contestó Baki quien a diferencia del Kazekage ya podía ver a Temari siendo una cuarentona amargada criando gatos. Ante ese pensamiento soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando con los ojos bien abiertos, pronto saldrían del País del Té y las cosas podrían ponerse peligrosas pues podrían haber ladrones en las cercanías.

…

Media hora después Gaara regreso al escondite que tenía con Naruto y regreso algo manchado de sangre, al parecer los otros bandidos no quisieron irse por las buenas y le toco convencerlos por las malas.

― Llegas temprano― comentó Naruto sin levantarse de su colchoneta.

― Se pusieron algo difíciles pero al final les toco aceptar que este era nuestro territorio, al menos por hoy― dijo el pelirrojo dejando su calabaza de arena y yendo al rio a darse una ducha para que no lo detectaran por él olor a sangre en su ropa.

― Que aburrimiento― dijo el rubio bostezando mientras se daba la vuelta y se ponía a ver el camino a ver i algo paraba que fuera de su interés, pero nada.

Gaara por su parte se estaba dando un relajante y frio baño bajo una cascada mientras se ponía a repasar el plan. Primero, los distraerían para hacerlos vulnerables, segundo, los dejarían fuera de combate y tercero, se llevarían el objetivo y todos felices. Bueno, los únicos felices serian ellos pero como dicen: "mejor ellos que yo". Mientras se estaba bañando se puso a pensar en cómo estarían sus hermanos, si bien Temari siempre lo quiso lejos de ella, él no la odiaba y casi podía comprender su miedo por lo que no le guardaba rencor y no le molestaría verla una vez más, pero para eso debería de acercarse a Sunagakure y eso ni loco, si su viejo lo veía cerca de Sunagakure seguramente mandaría a todos sus ninjas a capturarlo y encerrarlo por lo que era mejor estar lo más alejado posible de su viejo hogar. En cuanto a los ninjas que custodiaban la caravana, pues no había problema pues estaban alejados de la aldea y deberían ser tan pocos que no podrían atraparlo, además tenía el apoyo de Naruto por lo que nada podría salir mal, o eso es lo que quería creer.

Luego de media hora de baño y recuerdos, Gaara volvió al escondite y Naruto seguía acostado sin ganas de hacer nada. Gaara solo suspiro y se sentó en el suelo a ver el horizonte para matar tiempo. Luego de otra horrendamente aburrida media hora Gaara se paro y mejor se fue a hacer ronda por si los ladrones habían regresado.

…

― ¡Estén atentos, en unas minutos saldremos del País del Té! ― advirtió Kakashi a lo que los demás asintieron, la verdad el viaje había sido más corto de lo previsto pues el viejo Satoshi había insistido en no parar hasta llegar hasta su objetivo el cual no había querido revelar por seguridad, cosa que comenzaba a exasperar a los ninjas de ambas aldeas pues ese viejo era demasiado paranoico. Los únicos que podían jactarse de no estar cansados eran Lee y Gai, esos dos parecían incansables y nunca se callaban lo que hacía que el viaje fuera aun peor.

― No puedo creer que no hayamos parado desde que salimos― comentó Sakura quien al igual que los demás lucia unas ojeras terribles.

― ¿Qué paso kunoichi de Konoha? ¿Acaso no puedes soportar un día sin dormir? ― preguntó burlona Temari quien también estaba algo somnolienta y tenía unas ojeras menos notables que Sakura, pero aun así odiaba a Satoshi por hacerlos caminar de noche. Se preguntaba cómo hacia Gaara para poder aguantar las ganas de dormir, y pensando en eso ¿Qué estaría haciendo su hermanito en esos momentos? La verdad se sentía horrible al recordar como la había tratado aquel día que se fue, no es que lo odiara, solo que no quería que los lastimara. La mirada de Temari se ensombreció por unos instantes hasta que se concentro en ver que Kakashi hablaba con el viejo Satoshi quien al parecer le estaba gritando.

― ¡¿Qué quiere decir con que tenemos que parar?! ― gritó molesto el viejo Satoshi mientras se limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo.

― Solo le digo que debemos descansar para poder continuar mañana, si seguimos sin dormir no podremos defender la caravana si la atacan y su preciado tesoro podría ser robado por habernos quitado nuestras horas de sueño― dijo Kakashi en tono tétrico haciendo que el viejo se imaginara a una gran cantidad de bandidos atacando la caravana y a los ninjas cayéndose del sueño.

― ¡E-está bien! ― aceptó el viejo luego de imaginarse tan horrible escenario― ¡Pero al amanecer partiremos de inmediato! ― exclamo antes de irse a su carruaje donde guardaba lo que fuera que transportara ahí pues había prohibido explícitamente que nadie se acercara a él.

― ¡Tenemos descanso chicos! ― avisó el peliplata haciendo que todos se emocionaran por poder dormir aunque fueran unas horas.

Y casi al instante todos los ninjas se pusieron a recoger leña y a armar improvisados campamentos además de repartirse los turnos de vigilancia los cuales serian realizados por lo jounin quienes sin muchos dramas se dispusieron a vigilar hora y media cada uno y el primer turno seria de Kakashi pues él había ganado la prueba de quien sacaba el palo más corto y podría dormir mas, que suerte la de los pervertidos.

Todos cocinaron su comida y se pusieron a cenar mientras charlaban para matar no estar tan callados.

― Es una suerte que no haya habido bandidos cerca― comentó contenta Ino mientras comía una ensalada que sabrá el cielo de dónde sacó mientras los demás comían ramen instantáneo.

― Puede que sí, pero habrá que estar atentos por cualquier cosa― agregó Shino comiendo su ramen.

― Shino tiene razón, nuestra buena suerte podría no durar para siempre y hay que estar alertas― dijo Shikamaru bastante serio.

― Ustedes son unos pesimistas― bufo Kiba pues no podían tener paz sin que ese par de fatalistas fuera a arruinárselos.

― Shikamaru tiene razón, no siempre podremos tener paz, hay que estar alertas y más cuando no sabemos hasta dónde tenemos que llegar― dijo Chouji comiéndose unas patatas.

― ¡Yo digo que nada puede salir mal! ¡¿Tu qué dices Sasuke-kun?! ― preguntó la pelirosa en un intento de hacer plática con su compañero quien solo bufo y la ignoro poniéndola algo triste.

― (Esta frentona no tiene oportunidad) ― pensó divertida la rubia Yamanaka al ver como Sasuke ignoraba a Sakura.

― El destino de cualquier bandido que nos ataque… es ser machacado― comentó Neji con los ojos cerrados mientras comía su ramen.

― (Otra vez va a hablar del destino) ― pensó fastidiada Ten Ten, si algo hacia Neji era hablar del destino día y noche sin parar recordándole a todo el mundo que su destino ya estaba marcado.

― Yo esperaba que nos atacara alguien para mostrarle mi llama de la juventud― dijo algo decaído el chico del espandex verde.

― No te preocupes Lee, de seguro nos atacan de regreso a la aldea― dijo la castaña de chonguitos para animar a su amigo quien de inmediato se puso a fantasear sobre como vencería a los ladrones que trataran de atacarlos.

― ¡Tienes razón! ― dijo parándose de repente― ¡No hay razón para estar decaído! ― y con esas palabras se fue a hablar con su sensei para luego ponerse a practicar taijutsu ante la atónita mirada de los demás quienes no se esperaban que fuera TAN incansable.

― ¿Tu que tienes Hinata? ― preguntó Shino al ver a su compañera algo seria y pensativa.

― Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre nuestra misión―contestó la ojiperla sin titubear lo cual asustó un poco a su compañero pues no era normal verla tan seria.

― Ya veo― fue lo único que dijo el Aburame y se volvió a concentrar en su cena.

Sai por su parte solo los observaba charlar, desde siempre tenía unos problemas para relacionarse pero con ese grupo de personas se sentía muy a gusto y por un momento deseo que eso durara para siempre.

― ¡Terminen su comida rápido y vayan a dormir! ― ordenó Kurenai a lo lejos haciendo que todos se concentraran n su cena y luego cada quien se fuera a su lugar para ponerse a dormir.

…

Temari por su parte seguía pensando en Gaara, ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Seguiría vivo? Esas y muchas más dudas asaltaban su mente pues se sorprendió mucho del cambio que presentó su padre al ver que Gaara se había ido y había rotó la promesa que le había hecho a su madre antes de morir de que siempre lo protegería. Kankuro noto lo pensativa que estaba su hermana y se acerco a ella sentándose a su lado.

― Estás pensando en él ¿Cierto? ― preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa nostálgica.

― Me preguntaba dónde estará ahora― respondió en un susurro la rubia.

― No te preocupes, te puedo asegurar que un día volveremos a verlo, solo es cuestión de tiempo― dijo Kankuro tratando de animar a su hermana quien se veía algo decaída, al principio le había alegrado que Gaara se hubiera ido, pero luego comenzó a pensar mucho en él y en lo mala hermana que había sido al prohibirle que jugara con ellos.

― Eso espero― contestó la rubia esperanzada de que su hermanito volviera con ellos.

― Que lindo momento de amor fraternal― dijo una voz a sus espaldas y al voltearse vieron a Baki quien parecía querer reírse de ellos, de más está decir que ambos lo fulminaron con la mirada― No me miren así, solo vengo a decirles que se acuesten para que mañana puedan estar frescos como lechugas― agregó antes de irse por donde había llegado.

Ambos hermanos se dieron las buenas noches y al igual que los demás se fueron a dormir porque la verdad buena falta les hacia después de haber pasado la noche anterior en vela.

…

Kakashi estaba muy pensativo en esos momentos, todavía recordaba las palabras del viejo Sandaime sobre aquel niño al que debía de haber defendido y que resulto ser hijo de su sensei, aquel hombre que había sido como un padre para él. La tristeza embargaba al pobre jounin pues de haberlo sabido antes hubiese defendido a aquel niño a capa y espada de cualquiera que quisiera dañarlo ¡Cómo se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes! Es su mente estaban frescos los recuerdos de aquella tarde que el Hokage le contó la verdad sobre Naruto.

―――――**FLASHBACK―――――**

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraban Kakashi y Hiruzen, este último bastante serio. Kakashi no tenía ni idea de porque lo habían llamado, pues en esos momentos se hallaba buscando al niño zorro que le habían asignado a proteger y que descuido por un rato y luego nadie supo más de él. De ese descuido hacia tres días y nadie sabía nada del pequeño por lo que eso preocupaba al Sandaime pues no era seguro que un Jinchuuriki desapareciera así como así.

― ¿Qué sucede Hokage-sama? ― preguntó el peliplata mirando al Hokage quien parecía molesto.

― Dime Kakashi, ¿Por qué no cuidaste a Naruto como te lo pedí? ― preguntó el viejo haciendo que el ANBU se tensara.

― Mis disculpas, solo fue por un momento. Pero descuide, los miembros de mi escuadrón ya están buscándolo por todos los terrenos de la aldea, lo encontraremos― aseguró sin muchas ganas.

― Kakashi, creo que no estás consciente de lo que sucede― comentó el Hokage aun sin disimular su enojo.

― ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ― preguntó Kakashi bastante intrigado.

― Al parecer nunca lo notaste― dijo del viejo cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza y negaba con la cabeza.

― Sigo sin entender, por favor hábleme claro― pidió al ver que Hiruzen seguía hablando con rodeos.

― ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado quienes son los padres de Naruto? ― preguntó el viejo como si le diera pistas para que armara un rompecabezas.

― La verdad no― respondió Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Y si te dijera que tu conociste a sus padres mejor que muchos? ― dijo Hokage con su misticismo dejando a Kakashi más intrigado― El apellido de Naruto es Uzumaki, solo ha habido dos personas Uzumaki en esta aldea, Mito, la esposa del primer Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki, esposa del cuarto. Además, Naruto es un niño rubio de ojos azules ¿Comienzas a entender lo que quiero decirte? ― preguntó el viejo al ver la cara de Kakashi quien abrió los ojos como platos.

― ¡Imposible! ― exclamó el ninja al darse cuenta de lo que el Sandaime quería decirle ¡¿Cómo diablos no lo vio antes?! ¡Rubio de ojos azules! ¡De apellido Uzumaki! ― E-e-e-entonces N-Naruto es…

― Naruto es hijo de Minato― dijo el Sandaime finalizando la oración del peliplata dejándolo con la boca abierta y sintiéndose como la peor de las basuras.

― ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?! ― exigió saber Kakashi muy molesto.

― Siempre espere que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo. Para ser sincero el algo obvio por el parecido de ambos― contestó el Hokage como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

― ¿Qué he hecho? ― se preguntó el ANBU al darse cuenta de que había perdido al hijo del hombre que siempre creyó en él y siempre lo apoyó.

― Creo que por fin sabes cuál es la razón de que esté tan al pendiente de Naruto― dijo el viejo sonriendo de que Kakashi por fin se diera cuenta de quién era Naruto― ¿Qué harás ahora? ― preguntó Hiruzen, pero Kakashi ya no estaba ahí, tras que se dio cuenta de la verdad salió como alma que sella el shinigami a buscar a Naruto y lo buscó é mismo por todos lados sin descanso, ni siquiera paró para comer hasta que termino de buscar en toda Konoha e interrogar a las personas que siempre buscaban pegarle a Naruto, y por supuesto que les dio una paliza por ello. Al final Kakashi no pudo soportarlo y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Ese día se maldijo por no haberlo visto antes, ahora le había fallado a su sensei quien de seguro estaba decepcionado de él, también le había fallado a Kushina quien siempre los trató a él y a sus compañeros como hermanos menores, Kakashi tenía ganas de morirse, pero no moriría en paz hasta que Naruto no volviera a la aldea y todo el mundo conociera quien era él.

―――――**FIN DEL FLASHBACK―――――**

―Será mejor que te concentres Kakashi, no te preocupes que algún día lo volverás a ver- dijo Asuma sentándose a la par de Kakashi quien no se esperaba ser tan predecible.

― Aun no me perdono haberlo dejado solo― dijo Kakashi algo decaído.

― No te preocupes, quien quita que hasta podríamos verlo mañana mismo― dijo sonriente el pelinegro haciendo que Kakashi bufara con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

― Ojala tengas razón― comentó el jounin antes de levantarse e irse a dormir, al parecer se había pasado toda su hora y media recordando viejos y malos tiempos.

…

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Naruto y Gaara, este último no podía dormir pues mañana seria el asalto a la caravana y por lo general no dormía la noche antes de completar una misión por lo que esa noche lo único que podía hacer era quedarse viendo el firmamento mientras Naruto dormía como un tronco. Al final el pelirrojo solo se quedo viendo las estrellas hasta que amaneció.

― Naruto despierta― decía el pelirrojo empujando al rubio con la pierna para que no pasara lo de la otra vez, aun podía sentir esos lujuriosos dedos de Naruto manoseándolo y casi sentía que iba a vomitar.

― ¿Qué demonios quieres? ― preguntó el rubio levantándose de mala gana.

― Es hora de que nos preparemos, la caravana debería de llegar hoy en unas horas o en unos minutos― respondió el pelirrojo a lo que Naruto se paro como un rayo y se fue a bañar mientras Gaara hacia el desayuno. Luego de que ambos se bañaran y comieran comenzaron a preparar las cosas que usarían para distraer a los guardias.

― ¡Muy bien, estamos listos! ― gritó feliz Naruto a lo que Gaara sonrió y ambos salieron de su escondite para enfrentar a su destino

**Hasta aquí!**

**Ojala les haya gustado el cap, Y lo siento porque les había prometido que verían las habilidades de Naruto y Gaara pero la verdad no quería hacer el cap como que solo llegaran y se los encontraran. Quería poner algo más del pasado de los personajes y ahora vieron lo que hizo Kakashi al darse cuenta de quién era Naruto. ¡Pero les juro que en el próximo cap si empieza la pelea por defender la caravana y van a ver las reacciones de todos al ver a ambos junchuurikis perdidos! Pero si se desilusionaron es su culpa por creer que sabrían lo que pasaría en el próximo cap XDDDDD. Adiós.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde si va a haber madrazos XDDD además van a ver a un personaje que nadie se esperaba, ¡se los juro!**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Diego Uchiha Uzumaki: que bueno que te animaras a comentar, pues sus habilidades serán hasta el próximo cap, lo siento. Saludos.**

**Yoshuco: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDDDDDDDDD. Yo no duermo bien si no publico un cap donde le joda la vida a alguien XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Sanada el tengu: respecto a tus preguntas. Me las reservo viejo, no me gustaría hacerles spoiler, respecto a lo de Kame vuélvete a leer esa parte donde los nombra a todos y mas abajo te vas a topar con una sorpresa. Saludos.**

**Rye no hebi: esta bien. Te perdono por no haberlos reconocido XDDDDD. Ese Naruto es un loquillo jajaja, pero bueno, te prometo que te vas a reír un buen rato con el próximo capitulo XDDD. Naruto va a quedar lastimado por ser un pervertido en el próximo cap XDDD. Saludos.**

**Belsazar: de verdad me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia. Pues el flashback de Naruto TAL VEZ se vea en el próximo capitulo. con lo de las personalidades, créeme que aun no has visto nada jejeje. Puedes pasarte por mis otras historias si quieres, todas son iguales a esta, cien por ciento originales jeje. Saludos.**

**Walter . coliseo: Seeeeh, ese Naruto esta desquiciado XDDDD. En el próximo cap se van a ver las caras XDDDDD y nadie se espera las sorpresas que les tengo preparadas. Saludos.**

**Lector Shenlong: que bueno que te gusta la historia, y sobre tus suposiciones, quien sabe. Mis fics son conocidos porque nunca sbes que caraos va a pasar en el próximo cap XDDDDD. Lo de Yagura pues tengo una sorpresa para eso. Saludos.**

**Buty: Que bueno que te gustara el cap, ojala este también. Pues ver a Naruto y Gaara va a ser hasta el próximo cap XDDDD. Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Algo que nadie vio venir

**Los Hermano de Arena y Fuego**

**Capitulo 6: **Algo que nadie vio venir

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

― ¡Muy bien, estamos listos! ― gritó feliz Naruto a lo que Gaara sonrió y ambos salieron de su escondite para enfrentar a su destino.

― No tienes ganas de ir al baño ¿Cierto? ― preguntó Gaara haciendo que Naruto se callara y se fuera detrás de unos arbustos.

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS…

― ¡Ahora si estoy listo! ― volvió a gritar el rubio alzando el puño.

― ¿Guardaste tus cosas? ― preguntó el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa haciendo que Naruto bufara y se regresó al escondite a guardar lo que había dejado.

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

― ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora sí que estoy listo! ― gritó el rubio ya hasta la madre de todo.

― Olvidaste traer las pulseras donde guardas las cosas― comentó Gaara casi muriéndose de risa lo que hizo que Naruto se enojara y una vena comenzara a hincharse en su frente.

― ¡DIMELO TODO DE UNA MALDITA VEEEEZ! ― rugió Naruto mientras le daba una fuerte patada en las costillas a Gaara quien se partía de risa en el suelo de ver lo despistado que era Naruto.

― ¡Es que… jaja… es tan… jajajaja… gracioso! ― decía el pelirrojo tirado en el suelo mientras se reía a más no poder.

UNA IDA A TRAER LAS PULSERAS DESPUÉS…

― ¡Ahora sí estoy listo! ― gritó el rubio por tercera vez― ¡Y al carajo lo que se haya quedado! ― agregó mientras caminaba al lado de Gaara quien aun se iba riendo.

― Perfecto, la caravana debería llegar a lo mucho en una hora por lo que iremos caminando para encontrarla primero y pasar desapercibidos― dijo Gaara recobrando la compostura pues la experiencia le había enseñado que si se quedaban ahí parados solo conseguirían que algún ninja sensor los descubriera de inmediato y era mejor caminar disimuladamente para poder evaluar mejor la seguridad que llevase el objetivo. Naruto asintió y ambos se fueron caminando no sin antes hacer un henge por si las moscas.

…

― Al fin vamos a salir del País del Té ― comentó Kakashi con alivio, según lo que había accedido a contar el viejo Satoshi, una vez salieran de País del Té estarían a tres cuartos del camino y por fin podrían librarse de él.

― ¡No se distraigan que podría haber bandidos cerca! ― gritó Temari a lo que los demás ninjas tanto de Suna como de Konoha asintieron y todos se pusieron en guardia.

― ¡Neji estate atento! ― ordenó con algo de seriedad impropia de él, como si presintiera algo. Neji solo asintió e inmediatamente activó su Byakugan para anticiparse a cualquier cosa.

― ¡Tu también Hinata! ― ordenó Kurenai a lo que la peliazul asintió y también activó su Byakugan para no quedarse atrás de su primo Neji.

― ¿Tú también lo sientes Kakashi? ― preguntó Gai al peliplata quien al igual que él estaba serio pues ambos sentían que algo se aproximaba, y no era algo bueno.

― Creí que era el único con este mal presentimiento― respondió el tuerto entrecerrando su ojo, desde que se levantó sabía que algo les esperaba en la frontera, tantos años de experiencia le habían ayudado a anticiparse al peligro, como un animal que puede sentir cuando es cazado.

―Hay que estar atentos, sea lo que sea― comentó Asuma poniéndose sus cuchillas para cualquier cosa.

― ¿Qué le pasara a los senseis? ― se preguntó Shikamaru al ver como su sensei se ponía sus cuchillas las cuales- como él les había dicho- siempre se ponía cuando iba a tener una lucha importante lo cual hacia que Shikamaru se preocupara un poco pero mantuvo la calma para no alertar a los otros.

― ¡Se aproximan dos personas por el norte! ― dijo Neji inusualmente exaltado.

― ¿Qué sucede Neji? ― preguntó un desconfiado Gai.

― Tiene un chakra increíble― respondió el ojiperla con el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Neji-niisan tiene razón! ― gritó Hinata quien al igual que su primo vio caminar en su dirección a dos viejitos que conversaban como amigos pero que tenían un chakra inmenso como nunca vio antes― ¡Su chakra es inmenso! ― finalizo abriendo los ojos como platos.

― ¡Descríbanlos! ― ordenó Kakashi.

― Son dos ancianos ― respondió Neji aun sin creer la cantidad de chakra que albergaban.

― Parecen como de cincuenta años y vienen charlando como si fueran amigos― continuo Hinata haciendo que los demás se preguntaran si no serian solo dos ninjas retirados, pero desecharon esa idea cuando recordaron lo de su gran chakra.

― ¡Estén atentos! ― ordenó Baki y todos los ninjas de Suna se pusieron más alerta que nunca― ¡Si ven algo sospechoso, ataquen! ― finalizo mientras él mismo se preparaba para una posible lucha.

…

― Seguro los engañamos con este disfraz― dijo un sonriente Naruto quien se había disfrazado de un anciano de pelo negro que vestía un yukata amarillo con estampados de peces koi y jugaba con una pipa en la mano.

― Nadie sospecharía de un par de ancianos, no te preocupes― comentó Gaara con otra sonrisa, Gaara se había disfrazado de un anciano rubio que vestía un yukata azul sin estampados e iba apoyándose con un bastón para dar la imagen de ser aun más indefenso.

― Estate alerta, que puedo sentir sus presencias a unos doscientos metros― dijo Naruto mientras se tronaba el cuello.

― Tú solo recuerda la plática que ensayamos para pasar desapercibidos― le recordó el pelirrojo para que luego Naruto no dijera alguna estupidez.

Ambos siguieron hablando sobre la misión y en que se gastarían el dinero hasta que a lo lejos pudieron ver la caravana que tenían que robar la cual estaba fuertemente custodiada por al menos veinticinco ninjas de ambas aldeas y al parecer estaban muy alertas a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar por lo que ambos se concentraron en mantener la apariencia.

― Mmmm, no me esperaba que fueran tantos― comentó Gaara viendo la gran cantidad de ninjas que vigilaban la caravana y reconociendo a varios entre los cuales estaban sus hermanos― ¡Demonios! ¡Ahí están mis hermanos! ― gruñó molesto.

― Pues mala suerte, solo recuerda que nada de lo que digan hará que volvamos a esas asquerosas aldeas― dijo Naruto quien había reconocido a uno que otro ninja de Konoha, en especial a uno de pelo plateado que llevaba cubierto el ojo izquierdo.

…

― Estense atentos, por ahí vienen― advirtió Kakashi quien veía a los viejos caminar y charlar amenamente, a simple vista no se veían peligrosos pero jamás había que confiarse, y menos si ya estás sobre aviso. Los ninjas guardianes siguieron caminando hasta que se acercaron a los ancianos quienes iban charlando sobre temas de la vida. De más está decir que todos se encontraban algo tensos por lo que habían dicho los Hyuga y no le quitaban los ojos de encima a los ancianos.

― Entonces vas a ver a tu nieta ¿Eh? ― preguntó el anciano pelinegro a su compañero.

― Sí, estoy esperando ver a mi pequeña Sora, hace mucho que no la veo―respondió el anciano rubio con pesar.

― Yo sé lo que se siente, hace mucho que no veo a mi Aiko-chan― dijo el anciano pelinegro.

― ¿Es tu nieta? ― preguntó con interés el rubio.

― No, es mi amante― contestó el pelinegro sacándole una risa a algunos ninjas y a su compañero rubio.

― Es increíble que a tu edad puedas andar con esos trotes― suspiro el anciano de bastón haciendo reír a su compañero.

― ¡Yo soy muy enérgico! ― exclamó el viejo de la pipa― te voy a mostrar algo― susurro en el oído de su compañero.

Los ninjas de Suna estaban realmente tensos pues no querían fallar en su misión y se podría decir que estaban algo paranoicos pues miraban a los viejos como si fueran asesinos en serie. Temari era la que más alerta estaba y noto cuando el viejo de la pipa metió su mano en el yukata para sacar una esfera negra la cual identifico como una bomba de humo y no dudó en preparar su arma para lanzar un potente ataque de viento a los pobres viejitos el cual que fue esquivado por el anciano de la pipa mientras que impacto al anciano del bastón haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol.

― ¡Soichi! ―gritó el anciano de la pipa soltando la esfera en sus manos para ir a socorrer a su compañero quien se veía muy maltrecho― ¡Háblame! ¡¿Estás bien?! ― preguntó el pelinegro muy preocupado.

― Ryu…Ryuzaki… huye de aquí― decía el anciano rubio como si fuera a morir.

― ¡No pienso dejarte compañero! ― gritó dramáticamente el viejo de la pipa volteando hacia los ninjas de Konoha y Suna los cuales se veían entre sorprendidos y espantados por lo que veían― ¡Malditos ninjas de Konoha y Suna! ― les maldijo el viejo haciendo que se tensaran aun más― ¡No sobreviví a dos guerras ninja para morir en manos de bastardos como ustedes! ― gritó furioso el viejo sacando un kunai de sus ropas.

― ¡Espere señor! ¡Le juro que no fue nuestra intención! ― exclamó Asuma realmente asustado pues se habían confundido y habían atacado a unos ninjas retirados que solo iban de viaje.

― ¡Vete al diablo! ― gritó el viejo pelinegro― ¡¿Quieres que me trague eso?! ― preguntó furioso haciendo que Temari se sintiera como una idiota.

― ¡Por favor cálmese! ¡D-déjenos ayudar a su amigo! ― propuso Kurenai entrando en pánico.

― ¡¿Y dejar que lo rematen?! ¡Jamás! ― gritó el viejo y comenzó a trazar sellos frente a la atónita mirada de todos― ¡Elemento Aire: Balas del vacío! ―gritó lanzando varias bolas de aire comprimido que fue esquivado por los ninjas quienes no querían entrar en conflicto con el anciano.

― ¡Por favor cálmese! ― suplico Gai al ver que el anciano comenzó a atacarlos.

― Ryuzaki… por favor huye… no quiero que… te maten― decía el viejo rubio con sus últimas palabras para luego caer inconsciente.

― ¡SOICHI! ― gritó el viejo identificado como Ryuzaki al ver que su compañero se desmayó y rápidamente fue a revisarlo e incluso le tomó el pulso dándose cuenta de que había muerto por el ataque de viento― ¡Por favor no te vayas amigo! ― gritó dolido el viejo pelinegro llorando sobre el aparente cadáver de su mejor amigo― ¡No sobrevivimos a dos guerras para morir así! ― continuaba Ryuzaki mientras seguía llorando sobre su amigo.

Tanto los ninjas de Konoha como se Suna estaban realmente asustados pues por andar de paranoicos mataron a un viejito inocente, ni siquiera podían acercarse pues el otro viejito lanzaba grandes gritos de dolor por su amigo muerto haciendo que se les desgarrara el corazón de solo escucharlo. Si ambos Hyuga hubiesen mantenido su Doujutsu activo, se hubiesen dado cuenta de que el anciano rubio seguía vivo y que aun tenía una gran cantidad de chakra.

― ¡Temari, mataste a un anciano inocente! ― chilló horrorizado Kankuro mirando a su hermana quien se quería morir y tenía una cara aun más horrorizada que cualquier otro pues ahora la denunciarían por asesina y pasaría un buen tiempo encerrada por matar deliberadamente a un pobre viejito que iba pasando y que ninguna culpa tenia de su paranoia. Kakashi levanto la esfera que el viejo pelinegro había sacado y al examinarla se dio cuenta de que no era una bomba de humo sino un estuche que tria un anillo de bodas dentro lo cual solo hizo las cosas peores, los demás ninjas al ver lo que Kakashi sostenía se quedaron aun mas horrorizados. ¡El viejo solo quería mostrarle el anillo de bodas que de seguro le llevaba a su amante y ellos mataron a su amigo! En ese punto hubo alguno de los sirvientes de Satoshi que se desmayó al ver la barbarie de los ninjas que habían contratado.

― (¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS!) ― se reía Naruto en sus adentros mientras seguía llorando sobre Gaara quien estaba igual que su compañero.

― (Jejeje, no puedo creer que hayan caído tan fácil) ― pensaba el pelirrojo mientras sonreía en sus adentros al ver como los ninjas de Konoha y Suna estaban con el alma en un hilo.

― ¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?! ― preguntó una alterada Temari mirando a los ninjas de Konoha y haciendo que los de Suna se alejaran de ella como si tuviera la peste.

― ¡¿Hacemos?! ¡Eso me suena a manada! ― se apresuro a decir Kakashi, ni de joda le iban a poner un muerto de otro― ¡Fuiste tú quien lo mató! ― dijo el jounin apuntando a la genin haciendo que se tensara aun más.

― ¡SOICHIIIIIII! ― volvió a gritar el viejito pelinegro llorando sobre el cadáver de su amigo preocupando aun más a los ninjas.

― ¡Es culpa de Kankuro! ¡Él pudo detenerme y no lo hizo! ― gritó Temari apuntando a su hermano quien abrió los ojos como platos.

― ¡A mí no me culpes! ― gritó Kankuro muy nervioso― ¡Es culpa de Baki! ― dijo apuntando a su sensei quien no se vio venir eso― ¡Él está a cargo de lo que hagamos y también pudo detenerte! ― exclamó asustando a su sensei mientras los demás ninjas se alejaban del pobre Baki como lo habían hecho con Temari.

― ¡Ve, oigan a estos! ― exclamó confundido y asustado el jounin de Suna― ¡A mí no me echen sus muertos!

Todo el mundo se puso a pelear sobre quién era el culpable de la muerte del anciano Soichi por lo que no se dieron cuenta de algo, bajo la tierra habían varios clones de Naruto los cuales esperaban ordenes para atacar. Justo cuando el viejo Ryuzaki gritó el nombre de su amigo los clones lo entendieron como una señal y salieron de la tierra golpeando a varios ninjas mientras Naruto y Gaara deshacían el henge lanzándose a atacar a unos confundidos ninjas guardianes los cuales reaccionaron como pudieron.

― ¡Idiotas! ― gritó Naruto lanzándole una fuerte patada a Asuma dándole de lleno en la cara y mandando a volar al pobre jounin.

― ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Naruto?! ― preguntó en shock Kakashi al ver al niño que tanto había estado buscando atacando a Asuma.

Gaara por su parte usó su arena para golpear a varios ninjas de Suna los cuales mando a volar dejándolos inconscientes. Una vez hecho el primer ataque ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás mientras los clones se disipaban.

― ¡Prepárense para los problemas! ― gritó Naruto con una gran y altanera sonrisa mientras hacia una pose cool al igual que Gaara quien simplemente se paro y e cruzo de brazos levantando un poco el mentón.

― ¡Porque aquí están…! ― continuó Naruto.

― ¡Los hermanos de Arena y Fuego! ― gritaron ambos chicos con una gran sonrisa.

―Ahora ríndanse y los dejaremos vivir― propuso el pelirrojo pero todos estaban demasiado shockeados como para poder contestar.

― ¡Gaara! ― gritó la rubia sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

― ¿Temari? ― preguntó el pelirrojo fingiendo demencia.

― ¡Naruto! ― gritó Kakashi.

― ¿Kakashi? ―preguntó el rubio quien al igual que su hermano fingía demencia.

― ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?! ― gritó Satoshi al parecer muy furioso, pero nadie le prestó atención.

― ¡Lo que sucede es que venimos a llevarnos el tesoro que transportas, viejo! ― respondió Naruto en un tono altanero haciendo que al viejo casi le diera un infarto, pero luego recordó que estaba siendo protegido por varios ninjas y ellos solo eran dos.

― ¡¿En serio creen que podrán lograrlo?! –preguntó el viejo muy confiado.

― Subestimarnos sería lo peor que podrías hacer― contestó Naruto acomodándose un sombrero de paja – idéntico al de Han-el cual nadie supo de donde salió.

― ¡¿Qué significa esto Gaara?! ― preguntó molesta y sorprendida Temari sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

― Pues estamos tratando de asaltarlos, ya sabes, somos bandidos, ustedes guardaespaldas, les pateamos el trasero y nos llevamos lo que vinimos a buscar, así de simple― respondió el pelirrojo en tono neutral sorprendiendo más a su hermana.

― ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Naruto?! ― preguntó el tuerto Kakashi mirando al hijo de su sensei quien al parecer se había convertido en un bandido al igual que ese otro niño.

― Para ganarme la vida― respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros dejando a Kakashi aun más shockeado― Es esto o morirme de hambre― agregó endureciendo la mirada a tal punto que en vez de un niño parecía un adulto.

― ¿Quién es él sensei? ―preguntó discretamente Shino a una muy seria Kurenai.

― Él es Uzumaki Naruto, es alguien que desapareció hace algún tiempo de la aldea y pensábamos que había sido secuestrado― respondió la ojiroja despertando aun más la curiosidad de los demás.

― ¿Y usted de dónde lo conoce, sensei? ― preguntó Sakura al ver la expresión de desconcierto y seriedad en el rostro de Kakashi.

―…― Kakashi no dijo nada pues no sabía cómo explicar su relación con Naruto.

― Vamos Kakashi, ¿Por qué no les dices de dónde nos conocemos? ― preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa de malicia y un tono retador.

― ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Gaara?! ― demandó saber Temari con mucho desconcierto.

―Naruto ya lo dijo, para ganarnos la vida, de algo se tiene que vivir― respondió el ojos aqua e forma sínica sacando de balance a su hermana.

― ¡¿Y para esto te fuiste de la aldea?! ¡¿Para volverte un vulgar ladrón?! ―preguntó Temari algo dolida― ¡Mamá estaría avergonzada de ti! ― le recrimino haciendo que su hermanito perdiera la poca paciencia que tenia.

― ¡A MI NO ME HABLES SOBRE CÓMO ESTARÍA MAMÁ! ― rugió el pelirrojo con una expresión de rabia― ¡NI TÚ NI NADIE DE ESA ASQUEROSA ALDEA TIENEN DERECHO DE JUZGARME CUANDO FUERON USTEDES LA RAZON POR LA QUE ME FUI! ― agregó sin quitar su mirada de enojo.

― Cálmate, no valen la pena― dijo Naruto en un tono serio al ver como Gaara comenzaba a perder el control, las palabras de Naruto fueron suficientes para calmarlo y hacer que recobrara la compostura.

― Sea como sea, lo único seguro aquí es que vinimos a robar los tesoros de esta caravana y no vamos a irnos sin ellos― aseveró el pelirrojo mirando seriamente a todos los guardias de la caravana que de inmediato se pusieron en guardia.

―Naruto, si haces esto por dinero puedo asegurarte que si vuelves a la aldea nada te faltara ¡Y te juro! Que nadie volverá a ponerte un dedo encima― propuso el jounin a lo que Naruto se rio a carcajadas de sus palabras.

― ¡¿Volver a ese basurero?! ― preguntó el rubio con sorna― ¡Nunca pienso volver a ese horrible lugar!― gritó furioso sorprendiendo al peliplata.

― Solo escúchame, el Hokage, Ayame, Teuchi y mucha gente te extraña― dijo Kakashi para tratar de convencer a Naruto pero este solo se volvió a reír de sus palabras lo cual comenzó a molestarlo un poco.

― ¿Sabes por qué me fui, Kakashi? ― preguntó con una macabra sonrisa que le erizó la piel a varios ahí, Kakashi solo negó con la cabeza pues siempre pensó que se había ido y lo habían secuestrado― Pues creo que tendré que contarte― dijo el rubio procediendo a contar lo que pasó el día que se fue.

―――――**FLASHBACK―――――**

Se puede ver a un aterrado niño rubio de ojos azules y marcas de bigotes en las mejillas corriendo por el bosque siendo seguido por una muchedumbre furiosa que pretendía dañarlo. El pobre niño corría a todo lo que podía pero desgraciadamente se tropezó y cayó al suelo lastimándose, intentó pararse para seguir corriendo pero se había dañado un tobillo. La muchedumbre la alcanzó comenzando a patearlo con una gran rabia mientras le decían toda clase de insultos.

― ¡Muérete, demonio! ―gritó un hombre muy furioso.

― ¡Está vez no te vas a librar de tu castigo! ― gritó un ninja de Konoha mientras sacaba un kunai y se lo lanzaba al niño dándole de justo en las costillas haciendo que el niño gritara de dolor.

De pronto las personas comenzaron a dejar de golpearlo y dos aldeanos lo levantaron para atarle las manos y luego colgarlo de un árbol donde todos comenzaron a golpearlo, apuñalarlo e incluso empalarlo con casi todo tipo de herramientas de trabajo mientras el pobre niño pedía auxilio a gritos.

― ¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME! ― gritaba el niño sintiendo el peor de los dolores preguntándose por qué toda esa gente lo odiaba.

― ¡Nadie va a venir a ayudar a un demonio como tú! ― gritaba un chuunin con una sonrisa sádica mientras le acercaba al rostro con un kunai tan caliente que estaba al rojo vivo y con ese mismo kunai comenzó a marcar tanto su rostro como su cuerpo haciendo gritar aun mas al niño.

― ¡NO LES HE HECHO NADA! ― gritó el pequeño desesperado.

― **¡Mata! **― gritó una siniestra voz en la cabeza del niño quien se preguntaba quién era el que le hablaba

― ¡¿Quién eres?! ― preguntó el rubio mirando a todos lados.

― Ya se volvió loco― comentó otro de los agresores mirándolo con odio y molestia.

― Creo que ya deberíamos matarlo― dijo un jounin mientras sacaba un ninjato de un pergamino y comenzando a darle muchos cortes al niño.

― Déjenme por favor― suplicaba el pobre niño llorando amargamente cosa que emociono a algunos al ver como sufría.

― Me alegra decirte… que de hoy no vas a pasar, demonio― susurró una mujer en el oído del niño aterrándolo aun más para luego comenzar a alzar un cuchillo.

― **¡Mata o muere! ― **gritó nuevamente la voz que lejos de asustar al niño este dibujo una macabra y horrible sonrisa digna de un psicópata, después de tanto dolor, de tanto abuso, de tanta soledad, después de sentir tanto miedo, al fin se había quebrado y lo único que quería era matar a quienes tanto lo odiaban.

― Dime cómo― susurró el pequeño haciendo temer a algunos pero lejos de dejarlo le siguieron golpeando.

― ¡**Ódialos! ¡Maldice sus vidas! ¡Y TOMALAS! ―**decía aquella maligna voz mientras el niño comenzaba a deformar su cara en una mueca de rabia que cada vez se iba acentuando más y más, sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre además de que su pupila se rasgó, las marcas e sus mejillas se acentuaron hasta convertirse en horribles marcas que le daban el aspecto de una bestia salvaje, sus uñas se alargaron hasta convertirse en filosas garras y ahora solo tenía algo en mente… matar.

Ante la atónita mirada de la muchedumbre el niño rompió la soga que lo retenía y cuando cayó al suelo se paró rápidamente para luego lanzarse a matar y desgarrar a aquellos que tanto lo odiaban, esa tarde descuartizó sin piedad a todos los aldeanos que estaban ahí y les regresó el dolor que le hicieron sentir. No importó cuanto le rogaran, cuanto lloraran y suplicaran por sus vidas, aquel niño los mató sin piedad y luego de media hora de gritos y llantos el bosque volvió a quedar en silencio. Lo que antes eran aldeanos furiosos ahora solo eran un montón de carne y ropa deshecha por todos lados manchando el bosque de rojo, al final cuando el niño recobro la cordura y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho no se arrepintió, como aquella voz le había ducho era matar o morir y él solo se defendió. Simplemente observó aquel despedazamiento con una mirada fría para luego marcharse del lugar para no volver, ese día Naruto Uzumaki se volvió… un verdadero monstruo.

―――――**FIN DEL FLASHBACK―――――**

Todo el mundo miraba con miedo a Naruto e incluso los más débiles vomitaron al oír el relato del rubio quien se sujetaba el rostro con la mano izquierda y mostraba una sonrisa psicópata haciendo temblar de miedo a los demás.

― ¿Ahora ves porque no puedo volver Kakashi? ― preguntó Naruto a un shockeado Kakashi quien no se podía creer todo lo que había tenido que sufrir ese pobre niño… y todo por su culpa― Si vuelvo a Konoha, matare a quien se me ponga en frente ― finalizo retirando su mano de su cara y mostrando sus ojos los cuales ahora eran color rojo con la pupila rasgada.

― Esto ya se alargó demasiado, tenemos una tarea que cumplir, al ataque Naruto― ordenó Gaara quien también se sintió un poco intimidado. Naruto solo asintió e hizo diez clones los cuales se lanzaron a atacar a los ninjas de Konoha y Suna mientras él y Gaara se acercaban al carruaje de Satoshi el cual estaba aterrado.

― ¡Fuera de mi camino! ― gritó Naruto al ver que dos genin de Konoha se metieron en su camino.

― Monstruo o no, ustedes no se llevaran nada― aseveró Neji quien junto con Ten Ten les bloqueaban el paso a los bandidos.

― ¡Toma esto! ― dijo Ten Ten extendiendo un pergamino del cual salieron varias armas las cuales estaban selladas dentro y volaron directo hacia Naruto y Gaara. El pelirrojo se quito rápidamente del camino pero Naruto no presto mucha atención a las armas las cuales se clavaron en todo su cuerpo.

― ¡El horror! ¡Eh sido múltiplemente apuñalado! ― gritó Naruto de forma muy dramática mientras se tambaleaba por todo el lugar mientras salpicaba la sangre.

― ¡Deja el drama y ya ataca! ― dijo molesto Gaara viendo la pésima actuación de su hermano.

― Ya, está bien, lo hare― aceptó el rubio de mala gana quitándose las armas sin ninguna lástima dejando asombrados y aterrados tanto a Neji y a Ten Ten.

― D-de verdad es un monstruo― dijo una aterrada Ten Ten al ver que su ataque no sirvió de nada.

― Y de los peores― agregó el rubio con una dulce sonrisa.

― ¡No se distraigan! ― ordenó Kakashi― Lo siento Naruto, pero si no puedo llevarte por las buenas… será por las malas― finalizó el peliplata con mucha seriedad.

…

Gaara por su parte fue frenado en el paso por sus hermanos y Baki quienes se pusieron frente a él para luego lanzarle unos ataques de advertencia que no fueron nada para el pelirrojo quien solo usó su arena para bloquearlos.

― ¡Desiste de esto, papá te está buscando para que vuelvas!― dijo Temari para que su hermanito entrara en razón y volviera con ellos.

― ¡Por mi ese imbécil puede morirse! ― gritó molesto el pelirrojo shockendo a sus hermanos― lo único que quiere es que vuelva para matarme― agregó frunciendo más el ceño.

― Papá ya no es así, se arrepintió de eso. Gaara él quiere que vuelvas para que seamos una familia― comentó Kankuro con la esperanza de que Gaara desistiera.

― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿UNA FAMILIA?! ― preguntó el pelirrojo entre carcajadas.

― ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? ― preguntó Temari entre furiosa y dolida.

― Nosotros jamás seremos una familia, ya no― murmuro el pelirrojo con una sonrisa triste.

― ¡No digas eso! ¡Aun estamos a tiempo! ― dijo Temari bajando su abanico para mostrarle a su hermanito que no querían pelear con él gesto que fue imitado por Kankuro quien bajo la marioneta que usaba para luchar.

― Un abanico y una marioneta, la verdad pensé que tendrían algo mas intimidante― comentó aburrido el ojos aqua haciendo que tanto Temari como Kankuro se sintieran enojados― hagamos esto, si ustedes me ganan yo iré con ustedes, pero si pierden, perderán más que una simple misión― ante esas palabras Temari y Kankuro sonrieron cómplices y ambos prepararon sus armas y se lanzaron a atacar a Gaara.

― ¡Prepárate porque hoy volverás a Suna! ― gritó emocionado Kankuro lanzando su marioneta a atacar a Gaara pero fracaso miserablemente pues Gaara mando a volar su marioneta con un puño de arena.

― ¡Eso fue nada! ¡Mira esto! ―gritó Temari lanzando un gran tornado hacia su hermanito quien nuevamente usó su arena para bloquear.

― Necesitaran más que eso para ganarme― murmuro tranquilamente el pelirrojo desviando todos los ataques de sus hermanos quienes ni siquiera podían tocarlo.

…

Devuelta con Naruto, este estaba como en el cielo pues los genin de Konoha no eran nada de qué preocuparse. Naruto estaba luchando contra todos los genin mientras sus clones se encargaban de los jounin para que no se metieran en la lucha que tenia contra ellos.

― ¡Remolino de la hoja! ― exclamó Lee dándole un combo de golpes al rubio que no le hicieron nada.

― ¿Y tu quien rayos eres, cejas de azotador? ― preguntó Naruto mirando a tan raro espécimen y sus increíblemente grandes cejas además de su pésimo gusto en ropa.

― ¡Yo soy Rock Lee! ― respondió el ninja de verde haciendo una pose de tipo cool― ¡Y soy el genin más fuerte de la aldea de Konoha! ― agregó con orgullo.

― Pues si tú eres el mejor genin no tengo nada de qué preocuparme― comentó el ojiazul con burla.

― Desgraciado― masculló Chouji haciendo su característico ataque de tanque de carne y lanzándose a embestir al rubio.

― ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen?! ― preguntó burlón el rubio mientras esquivaba el ataque de Chouji con un salto.

― ¡Ese maldito se burla de nosotros! ― masculló con odio el Uchiha viendo que nada de lo que hacían podía surtir efecto.

― ¡Esto ya me harto! ― gritó un furioso Kiba quien lanzó una bomba de humo para nublar la visibilidad del rubio para luego atacarlo junto con su perro Akamaru usando el Gatsuga.

― ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ― dijo Naruto esquivando el ataque el castaño que por poco le da, pero de pronto otro ataque llamó su atención.

El único que estaba al margen era Shino pues en vez de atacar a lo loco prefirió quedarse a estudiar las habilidades de su oponente y buscar un buen momento para atacarlo.

― ¡Ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas! ― gritó Neji detrás de él para luego comenzar a golpearlo rápidamente en sus puntos de chakra y luego darle el golpe final que lo mando a volar haciendo que se estrellara de cara contra un árbol e incluso se hundió en el tronco de este― Esta hecho, era su destino perder― dijo Neji desactivando su Byakugan e irritando a algunos por seguir hablando del destino.

― Yo creo que nooo― dijo una melodiosa voz que hizo que todos se tensaran, pues Naruto seguía consciente y se estaba despegando del árbol mientras las heridas que se hizo en el rostro se fueron cerrando frente la atónita mirada de todos― con que un Hyuga, con razón pudieron ver que no éramos simples ancianos, aunque la verdad eso no te va a ser de mucha ayuda contra mi― agregó el ojiazul con una amistosa sonrisa.

― ¡¿Pero qué…?! ―todo el mundo miro centro su atención en Hinata quien se veía muy impactada, incluso más que los otros, Neji no perdió tiempo y volvió a activar su Byakugan solo para toparse con la sorpresa de que los puntos de chakra del rubio que el mismo había cerrado estaban abriéndose nuevamente, por eso Hinata estaba tan impactada.

― Tú no eres humano― dijo Neji quien no creía lo que veía, según lo que le habían explicado sobre los puntos de chakra, unos vez eran cerrado, tardaban varias horas en volverse a abrir y el sujeto no podía usar su chakra en unas horas más, pero ese rubio los abrió casi de inmediato después de ser atacado, ahora entendía el miedo que demostró Hinata al verlo.

― Se podría decir que no lo soy, ¡Pero vamos! ¡Atáquenme con todo lo que tengan! ― ordenó el ojiazul a lo que todos comenzaron a atacarlo sin darle descanso y él ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar sus ataques. Neji usó su kaiten para mandar a volar al rubio que fue recibido por la palma del vacío de Hinata para luego volver a ser impactado, esta vez por el tanque de carne de Chouji. Justo cuando parecía que todo había terminado Kiba y Akamaru atacaron usando el Gatsuga haciendo que Naruto se elevara al cielo donde fue recibido por el ataque de Sai que consistía en unos pájaros que dibujaba en un pergamino los cuales podían cobrar vida y atacaron al rubio con sus picos, luego fue atacado por una bola de fuego hecha por Sasuke que le provocó varias quemaduras graves. Y en el aire fue atacado por Lee quien le dio varios golpes para al final lo enrolló usando las vendas de su mano para luego usar el Loto de primario y estrellarlo contra el suelo donde Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten y Shikamaru le lanzaron varios kunais con sellos explosivos provocando una gran explosión y dejando un gran cráter.

― Creo que al fin lo vencimos, al final era un dobe cualquiera― dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

― Jejeje, eso estuvo bueno… como calentamiento― una macabra voz fue escuchada por todos los genin quienes abrieron los ojos como plato al ver a Naruto todo maltrecho salir del cráter como si nada mientras sus horrendas heridas se iban sanando a una velocidad alarmante, lo más perturbador era la enorme y burlona sonrisa que adornaba su boca la cual estaba quemada por la mitad y con su labio inferior partido casi hasta el mentón.

― ¡Imposible! ― gritaron todos al verlo quedar como nuevo luego de semejante paliza.

― Creo que ahora comenzare a divertirme con ustedes― comentó el rubio mirando con malicia a los genin.

…

Con Kakashi y los otros jounin no la tenían fácil, lo clones de Naruto eran bastante fuertes y cuando desaparecía uno, tres más lo reemplazaban, en dado momento Kakashi se vio obligado a usar su Sharingan para anticipar los movimientos de los clones que cada vez eran más rápidos. Gai por su parte no la llevaba tan pesada pues sus habilidades se centraban en el taijutsu y podía hacerle frente a los clones de Naruto sin problemas, la única contrariedad era que estos al parecer eran interminables y los habían alejado mucho de la caravana. Asuma al igual que Gai no le iba tan mal pues con sus cuchillas de chakra se las apañaba para defenderse de los clones, pero al igual que Gai y los demás se estaba preocupando pues los clones se habían encargado de alejarlos demasiado de la caravana, tanto que ni podían verla. A quien si le iba mal era a Kurenai pues como era especialista en genjutsu sus habilidades en taijutsu no eran tan buenas y de nada le servía meter en un genjutsu a unos simples clones, la peor parte es que esos clones no perdían oportunidad para tocarle el trasero lo cual la desconcentraba y la hacía rabiar, además y no contentos con eso también se ponían a debatir su talla de sostén o si sus pechos eran suaves y firmes o eran caídos además de intentar adivinar el color de sus pezones lo cual la dejaba realmente avergonzada, pero poco podía hacer pues si se desconcentraba le iría muy mal.

― ¡Rayos nunca se acaban! ― comentó Kakashi frustrado de que los clones de Naruto les impidieran regresar a la caravana.

― ¡No pueden vencernos! ― dijo burlón uno de los clones.

― ¡No se preocupen! ― gritó Gai― ¡Nuestros alumnos deben estárselas apañando bien sin nosotros! ¡Lo que debemos hacer es terminar con estos clones y regresar lo más rápido posible― agregó mientras destruía dos clones y ocho más trataban de golpearlo.

― ¡Pues de hecho un tal Rock Lee ya tiene varios huesos rotos! ― dijo uno de los clones que recién habían llegado. Eso sacó de concentración a Gai por un instante que fue aprovechado por los clones para impactarlo contra el suelo.

― ¡Gai! ― gritó preocupado Kakashi al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo y sin levantarse.

― ¡Uno menos! ― exclamó feliz uno de los clones.

― ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! ― gritó Gai poniéndose de pie y destruyendo a varios clones― Tengo que admitir que fue una buena táctica pero… ¡Yo no seré derrotado por ti! ¡O me dejo de llamar Maito Gai, la bestia verde de Konoha! ― agregó mientras las venas de su cuerpo se inflamaban y su piel se volvía roja, veinte clones se abalanzaron contra él pero fueron destruidos en el acto por Gai quien luego destruyó a los demás limpiando el campo. Justo cuando creyeron que se habían librado de ellos otra gran oleada de clones llegó, pero esta vez era más de doscientos.

― ¡Esto ya no te funcionara! ― gritó Gai para luego dar un gran salto y elevar aun más su chakra― ¡Pavo Real Matutino! ―gritó el pelinegro mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego hacia los clones, las cuales fueron producidas por la fricción del aire con sus puños destruyendo a todos los clones en el acto para luego caer con gracia al suelo.

― Bien hecho Gai― felicito el peliplata quien sin perder tiempo regresó a toda velocidad a donde estaba la caravana siendo seguido por sus compañeros.

― Demonios, esto debe saberlo el jefe― masculló el clon que se había encargado de hacer más copias con que atacar a los jounin, acto seguido desactivó la técnica y pasó su conocimiento a Naruto advirtiéndolo de que los jounin estaban regresando.

…

La pelea de Gaara estaba en una especie de punto muerto donde ninguno podía atacar al otro pues cuando Gaara usaba su arena Temari la desviaba usando sus ataques de viento, y cuando Gaara atacaba con su arena entre Baki Temari y Kankuro usaban sellos explosivos y ataques de viento para detenerla por lo que la lucha se había convertido en una lucha de resistencia la cual ellos no podrían ganar si no tenían un buen plan.

― ¡Esto ya me está hartando! ― gritó frustrado Kankuro pues desde que inició la lucha, ellos no habían podido conectarle ni un solo golpe.

― Concuerdo contigo― comentó el pelirrojo quien también estaba aburrido de la lucha y hubiese preferido quedarse con Naruto pues su combate era más divertido que el suyo.

― (Realmente es un monstruo, nadie más podría durar tanto tiempo usando únicamente su chakra para defenderse) ― pensó Baki quien estaba muy impresionado con el desempeño de Gaara pues claramente trataba de no matarlos pero tampoco se las ponía fácil.

― ¡No creas que nos rendiremos! ― exclamó Temari usando su abanico para lanzar un enorme tornado que fue fácilmente detenido por Gaara quien uso su defensa de Shukaku para parar el ataque.

― Terminare con esto ahora― dijo el pelirrojo y trazó unos sellos de manos para usar una de sus técnicas alertando mas a sus hermanos y Baki― Arte ninja: Clones de arena― dijo el rubio y de inmediato se formaron varios clones de arena los cuales se lanzaron a atacar a los ninjas de Suna con una fuerza brutal y en poco tiempo quedaron fuera de combate, demás para evitarse molestias Gaara hizo pedazos el abanico de Temari y la marioneta de Kankuro usando su Funeral del Desierto.

― De…demonios― masculló Temari en el suelo toda adolorida de la paliza que le dieron los clones de Gaara pues estos eran demasiado rápidos como para esquivarlos además de que eran muy fuertes.

― Me siento generoso hoy por lo que los dejare vivir, pero sean buenos y no molesten― les ordenó el pelirrojo marchándose a donde estaba Naruto y dejando muy lastimados a sus hermanos además de los otros ninjas de Suna, lo que más les dolía a ellos era el orgullo pues Gaara los aplasto en cuestión de segundos y ahora se estaba yendo frente a sus narices.

…

Naruto por su parte seguía jugando con los genin sin que estos pudieran hacerle un solo rasguño e incluso se burlaba de ellos.

― ¡Más rápido cejas de azotador! ― gritaba divertido Naruto esquivando los golpes de Lee quien se había quitado unas pesas que crearon enormes cráteres cuando las soltó.

― Ni siquiera Lee puede igualar su velocidad― murmuró enojado Neji al ver que ni Lee que era el genin más rápido de Konoha pudo seguirle el paso por lo que ellos tampoco tendrían muchas oportunidades contra él.

― ¿Qué hacemos, Neji? ― preguntó una preocupada Ten Ten al ver que nada de lo que hacían surtía efecto.

― ¡Demonios, no lo sé! ― gritó frustrado.

Ambos castaños se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como Naruto pateaba a Lee en el rostro y lo mandaba a volar para luego impactarse contra el tronco de un árbol― ¡Es tu fin! ― gritó el rubio preparado para darle el golpe de gracia pero…

― ¡Entrada Dinámica! ―gritó Gai saliendo de la nada seguido de los demás jounin y pateando a Naruto en el costado alejándolo de su alumno.

― ¡Sensei! ― exclamó aliviada la castaña.

― ¡Aquí estoy para salvarlos! ― gritó el cejudo mayor levantando el pulgar y sonriendo a los demás.

― Esto se está poniendo feo― murmuró Naruto haciendo puchero mientras estaba sentado en el suelo ya recuperado del ataque de Gai.

― Son más duros de lo que pensamos― comentó Gaara al lado del rubio.

― Que molestias― suspiró Naruto poniéndose de pie.

― ¡Ahora no tienen oportunidades de ganar! ― dijo confiado Gai pues ahora que estaban todos reunidos no podían perder― ¡Al ataque! ― gritó y todos los ninjas de Konoha se lanzaron a atacarlos.

― ¡Gran Dragón de Agua! ― exclamó una voz femenina y luego un enorme dragón de agua se interpuso entre los ninjas de Konoha y los Hermanos de Arena y Fuego.

― ¡Kame-neechan! ― gritaron emocionados ambos niños.

― ¿Tú quien eres? ― preguntó Asuma a figura femenina que asomaba por el follaje, vestía un abrigo largo color caqui, unos pantalones ninja algo ajustados, un chaleco amarillo sobre una camisa negra, zapatos ninja y un sombrero de paja- como el de Han- y por último tenía en las manos un bastón con una flor en el extremo superior y en ambos ectremos terminaba en una especie de curvatura hacia adentro que le daba forma de gancho.

― Yo soy, la segunda mejor bandida de la organización de los siete cielos ¡Mi nombre es Kame! ― respondió la extraña acomodándose el sombrero mientras en el fondo se escuchaba el sonido de una guitarra acústica y una brisa que se había creado de la nada la cubría con pétalos de cerezo los cuales le daban una presentación genial.

― ¡¿Rin?! ― gritó incrédulo Kakashi.

**Hasta aquí**

**Ojala les haya gustado este cap donde se vio algo de las habilidades de ambos, pero en el próximo capítulo se van a poner serios y más ahora que les acaban de llegar refuerzos XDDD. Lo siento si esperaban más violencia, pero les prometo que la pelea se va a poner más seria en el próximo cap, ojala les haya gustado el flashback que hice, la verdad no soy tan bueno para eso de las aprtes tristes pero creo que me quedo aceptable XDD. ¡Ninguno se esperaba que Rin fuera Kame! ¡VERDAD CABRONES! XDDDDDDDDDDD. Adiosito.**

**No es que los chantajee, pero si veinte personas diferentes dejan review, la pelea se va alargar hasta las quince mil palabras, nunca he escrito algo tan largo antes pero creo que podría intentarlo XDDDDDD.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde van a haber mas madrazos y van a ver las habilidades de Jinchuuriki de Gaara y Naruto además de las técnicas de Rin.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Gjr20900: Que expresivo XDDD. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Rye no Hebi: pues lo de los ojos de Temari aun sostengo que no me equivoque, ya verán porque en el próximo cap XDDD. Pues sí, se merecían sufrir, en el próximo cap va a haber mas sufrimiento para Kakashi ¡YEAH! Ojala te haya gustado el cap. Saludos.**

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: en este cap no se vio todo lo que pueden hacer, pero en el próximo se va a ver la verdadera pelea donde si van a haber buenos porrazos XDDD. Saludos.**

**Walter. Coliseo: Seeeehh una gran trolleada XDDDD, pero ustedes ya me conocen siempre corto en lo bueno para dejarlos deseando mas XDDDD. Pues aquí hubo algo de Naruto peleando. Saludos.**

**Victor018: Que bueno que te gustara, las habilidades de los dos no se vieron mucho en este cap, pero para el próximo se va a ver muchísimo más de sus habilidades. Saludos.**

**Sanada el tengu: pues que mal que no hubiese flashback, pero espero que este de Naruto haya cumplido con las expectativas. Y ya se vio lo del reencuentro, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Belsazar: Que bueno que te gustara el cap, seeeh nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde XDDD, y pues Shino casi no lo describían en el manga o el anime, salvo de la pelea con torune no se sabia mucho de él. Saludos.**

**Yoshuco: es un placer tenerte devuelta XDDD. Ojala te haya ustado este cap y sigas disfrutando esta y mis otras historias. Saludos.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado.**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	7. Chapter 7: Liberación

**Los Hermano de Arena y Fuego**

**Capitulo 7: **Liberación

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

― ¡¿Rin?! ― gritó incrédulo Kakashi.

― Gracias chicos― agradeció la castaña mirando a Naruto quien tocaba una guitarra acústica hecha de arena y Gaara quien había hecho un ventilador de arena y se había encargado de lanzar los pétalos de cerezo que la cubrieron.

― No agradezcas Kame-neechan, mejor danos dinero― Dijo feliz el rubio extendiendo la mano esperando su paga por el servicio de su presentación.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nadie me dijo que me cobrarían! ―rebatió Rin sin poder creer que realmente le fueran a cobrar.

― Cinco mil― dijo el ojiazul con el ceño fruncido.

― P-p-pero yo…― la ojinegra balbuceaba cosas sin sentido pero Naruto seguía con la mano extendida.

― ¡Cinco mil dije! ― gritó el rubio acercando aun mas su mano. A Rin no le quedo de otra más que meter su mano en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo para sacarse un enorme fajo de billetes que fue la paga de su última misión, luego de un rato volvió a meter el realmente grueso fajo y depositó de mala gana el dinero en la mano de Naruto.

― Ahora mi paga―dijo Gaara extendiendo la mano para que le dieran su paga.

― ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! ― preguntó incrédula la castaña el ver que Naruto se embolsaba el dinero y ahora Gaara le estaba pidiendo también.

― Nosotros cobramos individualmente― comentó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. Rin nuevamente se volvió a sacar su fajo de billetes y sacó cinco otros mil ryo para Gaara.

― Aquí tienes― dijo la castaña dándole el dinero al pelirrojo quien se puso a contarlo y luego frunció el ceño al ver que no era lo que esperaba.

― Aquí faltan tres mil ryo― dijo el ojos aqua haciendo que Rin tuviera un mini ataque de rabia.

― ¡¿Cómo que faltan tres mil?! ― preguntó molesta.

―La tarifa puede cambiar dependiendo de quien haga el servicio― respondió Gaara haciendo que Rin se arrepintiera de haberlos salvado.

― ¡¿Y por qué tu eres más caro?! ― preguntó aun más molesta que antes al ver como la estaban timando esos pequeños granujas.

― Porque yo usé pétalos de cerezo y en esta época del año no se consiguen, estos los tenia sellados en una pulsera― respondió el pelirrojo dejando boquiabierta a la castaña, Rin por su parte pensó que mejor se hubiese ido a un resort en vez de ir a ayudar a esos malagradecidos, pero sabía que si no pagaba la hostigarían hasta la muerte por lo que por tercera vez sacó el fajo y contó tres mil ryo para luego entregárselos a Gaara quien los recibió contento.

― Ustedes son unos estafadores― masculló molesta girando la cabeza en otra dirección para no verlos.

― Tu dijiste que querías tener una buena presentación como la nuestra, que no sepas negociar no es nuestra culpa― comentó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros― Además tu presentación fue tan buena que todos se quedaron sin habla, incluso Kakashi parece aun más idiota de lo que es―finalizó señalando al pobre jounin quien tenía la quijada en el piso de ver a su compañera de equipo que debería estar muerta.

― Por cierto Naruto, estás hecho una desgracia― comentó Rin al ver a Naruto con la ropa hecha jirones.

― Hizo su actuación de: "Soy inmortal, témanme pobres diablos" ― hablo el pelirrojo con aburrimiento. Si algo hacia Naruto era dejarse golpear por sus adversarios solo para hacerles creer que era inmortal pues la bestia que habitaba dentro de él curaba sus heridas casi al instante, además esa táctica era perfecta para bajarle la moral a cualquiera.

― ¡RIN! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! ― preguntó Kakashi entre sorprendido y molesto.

― Oh, hola Kakashi― saludó Rin sin mucho interés― Vaya, no esperaba que fueras tu quien vigilara esta caravana, esto es algo incomodo― agregó rascándose la mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

― ¡Y UN CARAJO! ― rugió furioso el peliplata― ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?! ― preguntó iracundo y señalando a su ex compañera de equipo quien lo miraba como si fuera un loco.

― Pues aquí sirviendo de refuerzos para estos zopencos― respondió Rin de forma tranquila mientras señalaba con el pulgar a Gaara y Naruto quienes estaban muy molestos.

― ¡No somos zopencos! ― gritaron ambos muy ofendidos.

― Está bien, refuerzos de Gaara y el zopenco― se retracto a lo que Gaara asintió y Naruto se puso a gritarle que no era un zopenco y otras cosas más.

― Plana resentida― murmuró el rubio siendo escuchado por la castaña quien le asentó un fuerte golpe con su bastón justo en la cabeza.

― Deja de ser infantil y mejor ponte a trabajar… ¡Y no soy plana! ¡Es culpa de la ropa que me hace ver así!― regaño Rin viendo que nuevamente no se estaban tomando sus encargos en serio.

― Claro que si, campeona― dijo Naruto burlón y sarcástico― Por cierto, no crees que se te subieron mucho los humos al decir que eras la segunda mejor, si acaso serás la segunda más vieja ― se burló el ojiazul esquivando un golpe del bastón de Rin.

― ¡No me digas vieja! ― gritó molesta― Además, comparada contigo, yo soy mucho mejor que tu― dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

― ¿Por qué tú nunca le coqueteas a Kame-neechan? ― preguntó Gaara muy intrigado pues Naruto nunca se resistía a coquetearle a una chica linda y Rin no era de mal ver, pero cuando estaban cerca eran como perros y gatos.

Naruto alzó una ceja y se aclaró la garganta para proceder con su explicación― Kame-neechan ya esta apartada para Kame-oniisan. Algún día ambos se darán cuenta lo mucho que se gustan, se casaran y tendrán muchas tortuguitas, por eso no le coqueteo ― explico Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ganándose otro golpe del bastón de Rin la cual estaba muy sonrojada por las estupideces que decía Naruto.

― ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡A mí no me gusta Kame-san! ― exclamó alterada la castaña.

― Pobre Kame-oniisan, quedara destrozado cuando se lo diga― comentó Naruto negando con la cabeza como si sintiera pena por el pobre.

― ¿Y en qué te basas para decir que me gusta? ― preguntó la ojicafe algo molesta.

― Pues tienen las mimas técnicas, tienes un cambio de topa casi igual que el suyo ¡Demonios, sus bastones son idénticos! Parecer que los hubiesen comprado en una tienda de "El y Ella" ― explicó Naruto ganándose otro bastonazo, solo que esta vez ni él supo porque se lo ganó.

― Como sea, de todos modos eso no importa ahora. Lo único que debería de preocuparnos es terminar el trabajo lo más rápido posible para que yo pueda irme de vacaciones― Dijo Rin haciendo puchero pues ni bien llegó al orfanato cuando Roshi la mando a hacerle de refuerzos a esos atolondrados.

―Pues ustedes quédense con los jounin, yo me quiero seguir divirtiendo con los genin― dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa y la mirada afilada.

―Por mí no hay problema― comentó el pelirrojo.

― Está bien, ¡Dispérsense! ― ordenó la castaña y de pronto los tres dieron un salto. Cuando aterrizaron Gaara y Rin se pusieron frente a los jounin mientras que Naruto se paro frente a los genin haciéndoles una seña para que se acercaran y luego se adentró en el bosque.

― Vayan, confió en que pueden derrotarlo― dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa a lo que sus alumnos asintieron y siguieron al rubio quien se les había adelantado unos cien metros.

― Ustedes tampoco se queden atrás― ordenó Kurenai a lo que Kiba, Hinata y Shino también se adentraron en el bosque siguiendo al equipo de Kakashi.

― ¡Vayan y demuéstrenle el poder de la llama de la juventud! ― gritó Gai con su habitual entusiasmo sacando una gran sonrisa de Lee y los tres se fueron tras Naruto.

― ¡Nosotros también iremos sensei! ― chilló una decidida Ino siendo apoyada por sus compañeros a lo que Asuma asintió con una sonrisa y los tres se fueron tras los demás.

― ¿Realmente creen que podrán vencer a Naruto? ― preguntó con sorna el pelirrojo.

― Hmp, no espero que un simple bandido lo entienda, pero nuestros alumnos no se darán por vencidos hasta que logren derrotarlo― dijo Kurenai poniéndose en guardia.

―Buena suerte con eso, al parecer ustedes no han entendido que nosotros no somos personas normales― dijo Rin algo desganada recibiendo la fija mirada de Kakashi.

― ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Rin? ― preguntó Kakashi ganándose una mirada aburrida de la castaña quien supo que tendría que contestarle o podría salirle con algún monologo.

― Por dinero― contestó de forma simple haciendo rabiar al peliplata quien no entendía cómo fue que su mejor amiga de la infancia se había vuelto una sucia criminal cuando siempre fue alguien dulce que se preocupaba por el bien de los demás.

― Te has vuelto como aquellos que combatíamos antes, solo eres la sombra de lo que fuiste, sensei estaría decepcionado― comentó el tuerto con pesar.

― No más que de ti que dejaste a su hijo tirado a su suerte para irse de vago mientras los aldeanos lo golpeaban― rebatió la castaña dejando a Kakashi en shock pues no se esperaba que ella supiera tan bochornoso hecho, además tampoco se esperaba que ella supiera del parentesco de Naruto con su sensei.

― Entonces sabías quien es Naruto― dijo el jounin con algo de tristeza y vergüenza.

― Es más que obvio, aparte del hecho de que son idénticos, tiene el apellido Uzumaki de Kushina-san y encima es Jinchuuriki del kyubi ¿Tu no lo sabías cierto? ―preguntó con veneno en sus palabras que dejaron a Kakashi sin argumentos para rebatirle― mejor dicho, no tomaste importancia a eso. Solo seguiste tu misión Kakashi, al final eso es lo único que importa ¿No? ― Rin ahora tenía una mirada melancólica y una sonrisa triste. Kakashi por su lado se sentía destrozado, todo lo que le había dicho Rin era verdad, desde un principio el apellido de Naruto se le había hecho muy extraño pero no prestó atención a eso, si solo hubiese investigado mas… sí solo hubiese buscado al hijo de sus sensei.

A pesar del nudo en su garganta, Kakashi se las arregló para decirle unas palabras a Rin, si bien nada lo eximia de sus pecados al menos podría intentar redimirse― Nada de lo que diga podría ser suficiente para que me disculpara, pero la vida me dio una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, por eso… te venceré a ti y a Naruto para llevarlos de vuelta a Konoha― finalizó el jounin decidido haciendo que una burlona sonrisa se formara en los labios de la castaña.

― Uno de tus males aparte de ser un pervertido, es que siempre crees que depende de ti salvar la situación, Kakashi― dijo Rin fastidiada pues aun después de tantos años Kakashi seguía siendo un engreído― Si Naruto está con nosotros es porque nosotros le dimos la familia que Konoha y tú le negaron― agregó la ojicafe suavizando el gesto.

― Basta de charla Kame-neechan, los monólogos sobre el bien y el mal me aburren― comentó Gaara con aburrimiento.

― Tienes razón ¡Al ataque! ― gritó y ambos Jinchuurikis se lanzaron a atacar a los ninjas de Konoha.

…

Naruto por su parte se seguía divirtiendo con los genin que con sus patéticos ataques trataban de alcanzarlo pero el rubio los esquivaba con suma facilidad.

― ¡Remolino de la hoja! ― gritó Lee tratando de hacer una barrida que fue esquivada por Naruto de un solo salto.

― ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, cejas de azotador?! ― preguntó burlón el rubio pero se tuvo que agachar para esquivar el Gatsuga de Kiba y Akamaru.

― ¡cerca, cerca, pero no tanto! ― se burlo el ojuazul nuevamente.

― ¡Maldito! ― mascullaron Sasuke, Neji y Kiba al ver que si lo seguían atacando lo único que harían seria gastar su chakra.

― Como veo que ustedes no son nada buenos, me tomare la libertad de atacar para ver como se defienden― dijo Naruto como si fuera sensei de academia y acto seguido se lanzo a una velocidad monstruosa imposible de seguir incluso para Lee, y golpeó brutalmente a Sasuke en el estomago mandándolo a volar e impactare contra un árbol.

― ¡Sasuke-kun! ― gritaron preocupadas Sakura e Ino al ver como su amado quedaba inconsciente por el golpe.

― Demonios, este es tan débil que ya quedo fuera de combate con un solo golpe― comentó Naruto algo aburrido y decepcionado, de verdad esperaba algo más de esos genin pero parecía que no querían dar una buena pelea― ¡Hagamos esto! ― gritó para llamar la atención de todos― si pueden esquivar mis golpes por cinco minutos los dejare en paz ¿Aceptan? ― propuso con una dulce sonrisa como de quien no rompe un plato.

De más está decir que los genin se sintieron intimidados pues la razón de que estuvieran sanos y salvos era porque hasta ese momento les había perdonado la vida, pero al parecer eso ya se había acabado y ahora serian parte de su juego macabro, de solo pensar que podrían acabar como Sasuke hizo que se les achinara la piel.

― ¡Maldito! ― gritó Sakura quien en un ataque de rabia se lanzó contra el rubio con kunai en mano enterrándoselo directo en el corazón, mas este ni se inmutó y la miro con una mezcla de lastima y pena.

― Debe ser horrible para ti ser tan débil― dijo Naruto con toda la pena posible― además de que eres una plana― agregó poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Sakura y lo apretó sintiendo esos pechos en desarrollo los cuales eran no menos que penosos. Sakura al sentir como la manoseaban se sonrojo de inmediato—Tienes buen trasero al menos―agregó quitando sus manos del pecho de la pelirosa para ponerlas en sus posaderas y darles un suave masaje que terminó de alterar a Sakura.

― ¡KYYYYYYAAAAAHH! ―gritó aterrorizada la pelirosa alejándose todo lo posible de Naruto quien se veía algo decepcionado de ella. Las demás miembros femeninas se taparon el pecho al ver a Naruto manosear a Sakura y algo les decía que no se contentaría solo con ella.

― ¡Maldito pervertido! ― gritó furiosa Ten Ten al ver como su compañera fue tan vilmente ultrajada por ese tipo tan desagradable.

―Creo que ahora seguiré contigo― dijo el rubio tomándose el mentón en pose pensante haciendo que Ten Ten cruzara sus brazos sobre su pecho― ¿O debería ir por la rubia? ― agregó dejando a Ino bastante asustada― aunque esa Hyuga no se ve tan mal― finalizó mirando a la tierna Hinata con una expresión de pervertido que nadie se la quitaba, la pobre peliazul por poco y se desmaya por eso.

― No creas que te dejaremos hacer lo que quieras― dijo Shikamaru bastante enojado poniéndose frente a Ino al igual que Chouji.

― ¡Te haremos pedazos! ― apoyó Kiba quien también se puso enfrente de Hinata siendo apoyado por Shino.

― Ni en esta vida ni en la otra le pondrás un dedo encima a Hinata-sama―asevero Neji poniéndose frente a su prima quien estaba muerta de la vergüenza al ver como ese rubio tan guapo la quería manosear.

― ¿Y qué pueden hacer contra mí? ― de pronto Naruto liberó una gran cantidad de instinto asesino que los dejo a todos helados del susto― si me las entregan por las buenas los dejare vivir, en caso contrario… los matare a todos―finalizó con una macabra sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios que terminó por asustarlos y dejar a las chicas muertas del miedo.

― ¡ERES UN BASTARDO! ¡GATSUGA! ― gritó el Inuzuka fuera de sí lanzándose junto con Akamaru a atacar a Naruto.

― (¡Funciono!) ― pensó alegre el rubio al ver que su actuación de: "Mírenme soy un abusador maldito" había conseguido despertar la ira de sus oponentes y ahora podrían luchar con todo sin miedo de morir. Naruto vio venir el ataque del castaño y su perro el cual ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes y no dudó en esquivarlo pues no podría detenerlo con las manos como la había hecho una vez en la lucha anterior.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ― apoyo el rubio lanzándose a por Ino pero fue bloqueado por Chouji quien casi lo aplasta con su tanque de carne.

― ¡No ha terminado! ―gritó Lee apareciendo detrás del rubio y mandándolo de cara al suelo de una patada siendo recibido por Neji y Hinata quienes usaron su Palma del Vacío en sincronía logrando un poderoso golpe combinado que dejo a Naruto sin aire.

― Fuiiif, eso estuvo cerca, de haber sido más fuerte pude haber quedado inconsciente― comentó el ojiazul como quien no quiere la cosa.

― ¡¿Oíste eso Neji-niisan?! ― preguntó una ilusionada Hinata pues no tenían que ganarle sino dejarlo inconsciente.

Pero Neji no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que Naruto estaba mintiendo y si seguían atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas solo terminarían agotados y a merced de ese psicópata. Debían idear una forma de ganar tiempo para que los senseis derrotaran a los otros y pudieran darles una mano con el rubio. Otro que se dio cuenta de eso fue Shikamaru quien cruzó miradas con Neji y ambos supieron lo que se querían decir. Shino por su parte ya había puesto su plan en marcha, sin que nadie se diera cuenta mandó a varios insectos a drenar el chakra de Naruto para que poco a poco se fuera debilitando, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que se debilitara y pudieran acabarlo de una vez por todas.

― Yo seré tu oponente por ahora, espero no te moleste― dijo Sai poniéndose frente a Naruto desenfundando un ninjato que llevaba en la espalda.

― Pues si quieres un duelo de kenjutsu, lo tendrás― dijo sonriente Naruto sacando un ninjato de una de sus pulseras las cuales parecían indestructibles pues eran lo único que no estaba ni rasguñado.

Y así ambos comenzaron un reñido duelo mientras todos los miraban atónitos, Sai era muy bueno en el kunjutsu y sus habilidades podían ser iguales o incluso superiores a las de un ANBU, pero Naruto aunque no era tan hábil usando armas, contrarrestaba esa debilidad con una velocidad monstruosa y casi sobrehumana por lo que en esa parte Sai estaba en problemas. Si bien en un principio Sai pareció tener la ventaja, Naruto rápidamente se antepuso a él y ahora le estaba costando cada vez más bloquear sus ataques pues venían casi de todos lados.

― (Creo que esto no fue una buena idea) ― prensó el pelinegro desviando otro corte que iba directo a su yugular. El propósito de Sai había sido darle un descanso a sus compañeros y que estos pudiesen recuperar fuerzas para seguir luchando, pero ahora era él quien necesitaba recuperar fuerzas. Naruto dio un salto y lanzó un tajo vertical que fue parado por Sai con su ninjato pero no vio venir una rápida y poderosa patada de Naruto la cual impacto justo en su barbilla y lo hizo volar por los aires.

― ¡Sai! ― gritó la mayoría al ver a su amigo volar por los aires y caer pesadamente al suelo, si bien no estaba inconsciente, le tomaría un poco de tiempo volver a la lucha.

― ¡¿Quién sigue?! ― preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa malvada mientras guardaba su ninjato en una de sus pulseras, pero por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a sentirse algo tenso y cansado.

― (¡¿Acaso es invencible?!) ― se preguntó molesto Shikamaru tratando de idear alguna estrategia que pudiera servirle, si bien tenía algunas ideas, ninguna le serviría contra él pues no importaba cuánto daño le hicieran, seguía vivo y atacándolos con ataques cada vez más fuertes, si así era su fuerza física Shikamaru no quería ni saber qué clase de técnicas podría usar. Ino al igual que Chouji se sentía, muy frustrada de no poder hacer nada contra Naruto.

― Neji― habló serio Lee mirando a su compañero castaño quien comprendió lo que quería decir el pelinegro con su mirada. Lee abrió la cuarta puerta, Neji reactivó su Byakugan y ambos se lanzaron a atacar a Naruto con un combo especial que habían practicado por meses.

Neji atacó a Naruto con su Palma del Vacio pero este se movió a un lado esquivando por poco el ataque, justo después Lee apareció detrás de Naruto y asestó una patada giratoria justo en la cabeza del rubio sacándolo de balance por primera vez durante la lucha, sin perder el tiempo Neji comenzó a golpear sus puntos de chakra con su ataque de Ocho Trigramas sesenta y cuatro golpes pero con mucha más fuerza de la habitual lo cual cerraría sus puntos por más tiempo y evitaría esa molesta recuperación instantánea. Cuando Neji termino su ataque Lee apareció nuevamente pero esta vez debajo de Naruto y lo levantó del suelo con una patada ascendente para luego saltar y comenzar a golpear al rubio con todas sus fuerzas y de vez en cuando se retiraba hacia un árbol para poder impulsarse y dar un golpe aun más fuerte, Neji dio un salto y volvió a golpear a Naruto con su Palma del Vacío mientras Lee al mismo tiempo le daba una fuerte patada en la espalda y así ambos comenzaron a golpearlo repetidamente― ¡Doble Impacto! ― gritaron para luego darle una patada con el talón y mandarlo al piso. A la lucha se sumaron Kiba junto con Akamaru que usando el Gatsuga golpeaban repetidamente a Naruto quien ya comenzaba a sentir el estrés de los golpes, algo no le gustaba y no sabía porque, pero el tipo de los lentes oscuros le daba mala espina pues no se había movido desde que comenzó la pelea y eso le pareció muy sospechoso, pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era buscar la forma de librarse del azote de Kiba, y Lee pues Neji ya estaba muy cansado como para continuar. Naruto rápidamente usó una sustitución y se sustituyó con Shikamaru quien se distrajo un momento justo antes de que Lee y Kiba le dieran el golpe final, desgraciadamente para Shikamaru estos iban tan rápido que para cuando se dieron cuenta de a quien golpeaban ya era demasiado tarde, quedo hecho polvo con ese ataque y cayó inerte en el suelo siendo rápidamente atendido por Sakura quien tenía algunos conocimientos en medicina y se puso a examinarlo para ver su estado.

― ¡¿Cómo está?! ― preguntaron Ino y Chouji muy preocupados al ver que Shikamaru respiraba agitadamente.

― Sigue respirando y eso es bueno, tiene muchas contusiones y varios huesos rotos, si no lo atendemos pronto podría morir―dijo seriamente la pelirosa mirando el deplorable estado del pelinegro quien respiraba pesadamente.

Naruto por su parte se escondió y se puso a analizar qué era lo que le pasaba, su chakra normal se estaba agotando y apenas lo había usado.

― ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? ― se preguntó mientras se apoyaba en un árbol

― **Tiene varios insectos drenando tu chakra―** dijo una siniestra voz resolviendo la duda del rubio.

― ¿Y por qué demonios lo están drenando? ― preguntó confundido pues era la primera vez que veía insectos que drenaran chakra.

― **El de anteojos negros es un Aburame y él los está controlando, si no lo neutralizas pronto podría ser un problema―** sugirió la voz algo molesta― **Por cierto, esa táctica fue ruda hasta para ti― **agregó con algo de burla refiriéndose a lo de Shikamaru.

― Esos tipos creen que pueden lograr mucho siendo más que yo ¿Acaso no viste como algunos se quedaban quietos mientras los demás peleaban? Eso les enseñara a que en el campo de batalla si no se está alerta y se trabaja en equipo se termina muerto― comentó el ojiazul con una mirada fría.

― **Me encanta esa mirada―** exclamó la voz con malicia.

― Me da igual, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es neutralizar al Aburame y creo que tendré que ponerme serio― y con eso Naruto se fue devuelta al campo de batalla.

…

Las cosas para los jounin de Konoha no iban muy bien, Gaara los mantenía a raya mientras que Rin se encargaba de atacarlos con sus técnicas de agua y taijutsu. Aun con su ventaja de poder ofensivo estaban teniendo problemas para neutralizar a los jounin pues Gai los atacaba sin descanso siendo bloqueado por la arena de Gaara pero era bastante rápido. Rin se había metido en un duelo de taijutsu con Asuma quien usaba sus cuchillas mientras que ella usaba su bastón para detener sus golpes, a la lucha se sumó Kakashi quien trataba de no dañar a Rin pero al parecer ella si quería dañarlo pues la mayoría de sus golpes eran a matar. La única que no hacía nada era Kurenai quien estaba inconsciente y recostada en el tronco de un árbol pues una mano de arena de Gaara le dio de lleno tratando de apartar a Asuma quien se descuidó un momento y la dejo fuera de combate. Todo ese combate lo estaban desarrollando lejos de la caravana para que esta no sufriera daños y los ninjas de Suna tuvieron que quedarse a cuidarla de mala gana pues su situación no estaba como para meterse a una pelea con esos monstruos.

― ¡Más rápido Gai! ― pidió Kakashi al ver que su viejo rival no podía llegar a donde estaba el pelirrojo.

― Hmp, no creas que podrán vencernos― habló confiada la castaña lanzando un golpe con su bastón el cual fue desviado por Asuma quien se preguntaba por qué el bastón no se partía en pedazos.

― ¡Detén esto Rin, no quiero lastimarte! ― imploró el peliplata pues luchar contra ella le hacía revivir aquel momento cuando tuvo que terminar con su vida, eso era lo que durante tantos años había creído― ¡Recuerda cuando éramos un equipo, aun podemos volver a esos días!

― Lo siento Kakashi, pero este es mi equipo ahora. Y nosotros ya jamás volveremos a ser un equipo, no sin él― aseveró la ojicafe con una mirada seria y con un dejo de nostalgia entristeciendo a Kakashi quien tuvo que esquivar rápidamente un proyectil hecho con agua que pudo haberlo matado si le daba.

― Pues lo siento pero entonces tendré que vencerte ― exclamó Kakashi con pesar de ver en lo que se había convertido su compañera. Kakashi rápidamente acortó la distancia entre ambos y siguieron luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, Asuma por su parte pensó que sería bueno apoyar a Gai quien ya estaba teniendo problemas para llegar hasta el niño pelirrojo.

― Siempre tan arrogante ― comentó Rin desganada mientras se agachaba para esquivar un puñetazo de Kakashi que fue contrarrestado con una patada ascendente que el jounin apenas y pudo esquivar.

Gaara por su parte estaba bastante frustrado, Gai era muy rápido y su arena apenas y podía llegar a tiempo para protegerlo, por suerte se le ocurrió algo que podría funcionar― Arte Ninja: Clones de Arena― dijo el pelirrojo trazando sellos haciendo que la arena se deformara y de ella salieran varios clones que se lanzaran a atacar a Gai y al recién llegado Asuma.

― ¡Esto no funciono antes y no funcionara ahora! ― gritó Gai sonriente― ¡Pavo Real Matutino! ― Nuevamente Gai usó su técnica la cual comenzó a destruir y quemar la arena de los clones la cual se termino convirtiendo en cristal por el calor.

― Demonios― masculló el pelirrojo al ver que su plan no funcionó.

― ¡Necesitas más que simples clones para apagar mi llama de la juventud! ― gritó emocionado cejudo mayor.

― Parece que tenemos una oportunidad― dijo Asuma sonriendo.

― Solo se deshizo de unos clones, no es la gran cosa― comentó Rin con algo de molestia.

―No sé lo que te haya pasado Rin, pero realmente aun pienso que podrías volver a la aldea junto con Naruto, es más, te prometo desde ya que el maestro Hokage te acogerá como si nunca te hubieses ido, por favor reacciona― suplicó Kakashi intentando que su ex compañera entrara en razón.

― Nunca podre confiar en alguien que considera correcto dejar a un niño a su suerte― dijo Rin con claro rencor en sus palabras.

― Se que le hice un daño irreparable, pero quiero al menos tratar de enmendar mis faltas, por sensei y Kushina-san― para Kakashi tocar ese tema no le era fácil, desde que se había enterado de quien era Naruto se maldijo por días y tomaba cuanta misión fuera de la aldea hubiese con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

― Tú no entiendes la magnitud de ese daño. Cuando encontré a Naruto era un niño roto, que no dudaba en asesinar a quien fuera que se le pusiera enfrente, incluso trató de matarme cuando me le acerqué― para Rin hablar de Naruto también era doloroso, todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, todo sucio y comiendo de la basura que había por la calle, y cuando su bijuu le advirtió quien era, ella no lo dudó y se acerco para hablarle pero estaba tan cegado por el odio que quiso matarla por todos los medios posibles, esos recuerdos eran tan dolorosos que pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos.

― ¡Maldición sé que no puedo resolverlo! ― gritó Kakashi frustrado― Pero aun estoy a tiempo de darle una familia, de que todo el mundo en la aldea conozca quien es en realidad y le den el trato que se merece, aun puedo salvarlo de la oscuridad― agregó cada vez más triste.

― Nosotros ya le dimos una familia, la única familia que tiene un Jinchuuriki es otro Jinchuuriki y eso jamás cambiara, nosotros ya lo salvamos de la oscuridad en la que Konoha lo sumió. Si le dijeras a todo el mundo quien es lo único que conseguiría es una admiración hipócrita de aquellos que tanto lo odiaban y no quiero eso para él, ya ha sufrido demasiado― esta vez la castaña no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que tanto había evitado derramar pero era demasiado lo que Naruto había sufrido como para que por un egoísmo de Kakashi tuviera que pasar por lo mismo.

…

― ¿Dónde está? ― se preguntó Shino poniéndose alerta pues pudo ver claramente cuando Naruto le miró directamente como si supiera cual era su plan.

― ¡Aquí estoy! ― gritó Naruto apareciendo al lado de Shino asestándole un potente puñetazo en la mejilla que lo mandó a volar, una vez Naruto vio que no habían más amenazas comenzó a trazar sellos― Elemento Fuego: Infierno Ambulante ― dijo tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a escupir fuego para luego ponerse a girar y matando así a los bichos que Shino había mandado a drenar su chakra los cuales eran tan pequeños que no los pudo ver a simple vista por lo que mejor cubrió su cuerpo en llamas para librarse de lo que lo estuviera debilitando.

― ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ― preguntó un malherido Shino quien apenas y podía levantarse pues el golpe fue realmente fuerte y lo dejo aturdido.

Naruto paró de girar y las llamas se calmaron― Se me hizo raro que no hicieras nada y un pajarito me dijo que estabas usando insectos para drenar mi chakra― respondió Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante para luego lanzarse a golpear a Shino quien apenas y podía defenderse de los golpes pues aun estaba aturdido por el golpe. Naruto no le dio descanso y al final le dio otro fuerte puñetazo que terminó por dejar inconsciente a Shino.

― ¡Gatsuga! ― gritó Kiba quien junto con Akamaru se lanzaron a atacar nuevamente a Naruto para cobrar venganza por Shino y Shikamaru.

Naruto solo lo miró con molestia y comenzó a trazar sellos― Elemento Tierra: Tótem de Tierra―dijo calmadamente el rubio y dos tótems de tierra se formaron bajo ambos atacantes justo cuando iban a golpearlos, ambos tótems los impactaron en el estomago dejándolos muy lastimados.

― ¡Kiba-kun! ¡Akamaru! ― gritó horrorizada Hinata al ver como sus compañeros de equipo estaban tirados en el suelo inconscientes.

― ¿Qué… demonios… es ese sujeto? ― preguntó un jadeante Neji a la nada mientras caía sentado al suelo por el agotamiento.

― No… lo sé… pero… incluso a mi me da… miedo― comentó Lee en las mismas que su compañero siendo atendidos por una preocupada Ten Ten.

Las cosas para los genin estaban de mal en peor, con tres de sus mejores atacantes incapacitados, dos con agotamiento de chakra y un último al borde de la muerte, no había mucho que pudieran hacer y lo sabían pues solo quedaban Ten Ten, Hinata, Chouji, Sakura e Ino y ellos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle un daño significativo pues se habían dado cuenta de que realmente era inmortal al ver como Sakura le había clavado un kunai en el corazón y este ni se inmutó por eso.

― Creo que ahora podre medirlas en paz― dijo Naruto con una amable sonrisa que les pareció siniestra― Y comenzare contigo― agregó apuntando a una temerosa Hinata quien se sentía en su límite pues aunque no estaba tan agotada como sus compañeros, Naruto consiguió intimidarla bastante.

De pronto el rubio desapareció y reapareció justo enfrente de Hinata tomandola del mentón obligándola a verlo― P-p-por favor, d-d-déjame― suplicó la peliazul con una mirada de terror absoluto.

― Oh, claro que te dejare, pero primero voy a comprobar tu talla de sostén… manualmente― respondió el rubio metiendo lentamente su mano bajo la sudadera de la ojiperla quien ni siquiera se podía mover.

― ¡Técnica del traspaso mental! ― Ino no soportó ver la situación de Hinata y aprovechando que ese depravado estaba distraído usó una de las técnicas de su clan la cual no pudo usar antes pues Naruto se movía demasiado.

― ¡Ino! ―chilló asustada Sakura al ver como la rubia caía pesadamente al suelo.

― ¡Tengo el control de su cuerpo! ― dijo feliz alzando las manos pero olvidó que una de ellas estaba dentro de la sudadera de la Hyuga y al alzar las manos involuntariamente toco sus pechos haciendo que se sonrojara y cayera desmayada― Jejeje, lo siento Hinata― se disculpó la rubia en el cuerpo del rubio rascándose la nuca.

― ¡Muy bien, ahora vete lo más lejos posible y ponte muchos sellos explosivos, tantos que nadie, ni él pueda sobrevivir! ― ordenó Ten Ten a lo que Ino respondió afirmativamente y se puso a correr pero paró abruptamente.

― ¡¿Qué te sucede Ino?! ― preguntó molesta Sakura al ver como se detenía en vez de seguir avanzando.

Ino en el cuerpo de Naruto cayó de rodillas y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos luciendo una expresión de miedo y dolor en su rostro.

**En la mente de Naruto…**

Se puede ver a Naruto sentado en una silla y a Ino siendo sujetada por alambre de púas el cual hacia que sangrara. Detrás de Naruto se encontraba una jaula gigante la cual estaba a oscuras dejando ver dos enormes y furiosos ojos color rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada.

― ¡¿Que hago aquí y porque no puedo cancelar mi técnica?! ― preguntó horrorizada la Yamanaka al ver como estaba amarrada y suspendida en el aire.

― ¿Creíste que tu técnica serviría? Conozco muy bien las técnicas de tu clan, no sería la primera vez que las usan conmigo― dijo divertido Naruto mientras hacía retroceder la silla hasta la jaula gigante.

― ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡¿Y por qué no puedo liberarme?! ― preguntó nuevamente la rubia a gritos.

― Eso es porque estamos en mi mente y esos alambres evitan que puedas salir―

― ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?! ― preguntó la rubia molesta y asustada de esos ojos detrás del rubio.

― Simplemente porque me pagaron para hacerlo, así de simple. Ustedes serian un buen entretenimiento, pero la verdad dejan mucho que desear― respondió Naruto algo desganado.

― ¿Qué te hizo el mundo para que veas a las personas como diversión? ― preguntó la rubia sin saber que se arrepentiría de haber hecho esa pregunta.

― **Vaya, hizo una pregunta interesante, opino que deberías mostrarle―** hablo una voz potente y siniestra la cual ella dedujo que pertenecía a al dueño de aquellos ojos tan atemorizantes. Lo próximo que Ino vio la dejo sin habla, aquellos ojos comenzaron a acercarse a la luz y cuando aquel ser terminó de moverse pudo vislumbrar a un enorme zorro rojo que tenía nueve enormes colas y una sonrisa macabra. Frente a ella estaba el zorro de nueve colas que hace doce años había atacado la villa y que causó muerte y destrucción a su paso, según tenía entendido el cuarto Hokage se había sacrificado para deshacerse de él de una vez por todas.

― ¡Imposible! ― gritó Ino horrorizada de ver a aquel enorme ser que la miraba fijamente― ¡T-t-tu deberías e-e-estar m-m-m-m-m-muerto! ― dijo a lo que el zorro soltó una enorme carcajada.

― **Yo no estoy muerto, yo jamás podre morir y cuando me libere de está atadura, regresare y destruiré tu aldea― **exclamó aquel enorme ser con una sonrisa psicópata que Naruto compartía.

― ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ― preguntó Ino al borde de las lágrimas.

― **Yo vivo aquí, al menos por ahora―** respondió el zorro con algo de molestia pues odiaba el estar encerrado.

― Eres un verdadero monstruo― murmuró Ino en un verdadero shock, jamás pensó que algo así pudiera vivir dentro de la mente de alguien y menos de un ser tan retorcido como Naruto.

― Tienes razón, soy un monstruo, y ahora voy a mostrarte lo que el mundo me hizo― habló Naruto y de pronto una de las "paredes" se convirtió en una especie de televisor donde se podía apreciar una vista en primera persona de alguien que estaba rodeado de aldeanos que se veían muy enojados.

― ¡¿Q-q-q-q-que es esto?! ― dudosa la rubia, Naruto no contestó y apuntó a la pantalla donde los aldeanos ahora golpeaban salvajemente, sin ninguna piedad ni remordimiento.

― Eso es lo que el mundo me hizo― respondió Naruto con una aterradora tranquilidad.

― ¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo! ― rogaba la rubia pues la golpiza se transformo en algo aun peor, ahora se veía como torturaban a ese alguien con fierros calientes y lo apuñalaban repetidas veces― ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ― para Ino eso era como estar en el infierno.

**Fuera de la mente de Naruto…**

Todos miraban preocupados como Ino en el cuerpo de Naruto se retorcía en el suelo y daba gritos de dolor y miedo mientras que su cuerpo convulsionaba.

― ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ― preguntó una muy preocupada Sakura.

― ¡No lo sé! ― gritó Chouji muy frustrado.

De pronto los gritos cesaron y el cuerpo de Naruto se puso de pie con la mirada perdida lo que dejo a todos muy intrigados. Pero la intriga pronto se convirtió en estupefacción al ver como el hombro del rubio se volvía completamente rojo y de el salía una cabeza con largas orejas cuya cara parecía la de una calabaza de Halloween, una vez que salió se puso frente a la cara de Naruto quien tenía una expresión de horror.

― **¡GRRRRRRR! ― **la cabeza comenzó a gruñir frente a Naruto quien dio un gritó de miedo como pocas veces se había oído y dejó a todos con la sangre helada y luego volvió a meterse al hombro de Naruto.

De pronto el cuerpo de Ino comenzó a convulsionar nuevamente y esta vez pudo despertar― ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ― Ino se despertó aterrada y comenzó a gritar moviéndose bruscamente mientras lloraba.

― ¡Ino cálmate! ― pidió Sakura quien era la más cercana a ella y la abrazo para que esta se calamara.

― ¡Auxilio por no dejen que me maten! ― gritaba la pobre rubia tranquilizándose de a poco hasta que por fin se quedo lo suficientemente tranquila como para hablar con coherencia, pero aun tenía ese horrible ataque de pánico.

― ¡¿Ino, qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué viste?! ― preguntó Sakura tratando de calmarla pero aunque ya no gritaba pero seguía balbuceando cosas inentendibles lo que preocupó mucho a todo el mundo pues no entendían qué rayos había visto para que se pusiera así.

― Por favor Sakura, no dejes que se me acerquen, no los dejes― suplicaba la ojiazul abrazada a su rival de amores. Lo que había visto Ino fue algo tan horrible y perturbador que le costaría mucho tiempo superar, pero aun en ese estado estaba segura de algo, su aldea ocultaba más secretos de los que aparentaba y Naruto Uzumaki era uno de ellos.

― Shhh, aquí estoy Ino, nadie te va a hacer nada― decía Sakura tratando de calmarla.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en Ino que se olvidaron por completo de Naruto quien tenía la mirada perdida y luego comenzó a verse las manos las cuales se estaban cubriendo de un manto rojizo el cual rápidamente se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

― ¡¿Qué demonios le está pasando?! ― preguntó Lee señalando a Naruto quien había sido enteramente consumido por aquel manto rojizo y su cuerpo se deformó hasta que una cabeza similar a la anterior, además su cuerpo comenzó a tomar forma humanoide y detrás de él asomaban cuatro apéndices que parecían colas.

― El kyubi― susurró Ino a punto de entrar en pánico nuevamente.

― **¡GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! ― ** ese ser rojo dio un enorme rugido que se escucho a kilómetros del lugar y que creó una monstruosa onda de choque dejando no menos que aterrados a todos los presentes preguntándose si no estarían en presencia del mismo demonio.

…

Mientras tanto en el carruaje de Satoshi una niña rubia de ojos purpura y ropas de sacerdotisa quien luego de oír aquel enorme rugido comenzó a temblar como nunca antes frente a un muy preocupado Satoshi quien no sabía ni que hacer para calmarla.

― ¡Shion-sama! ¡¿Qué le sucede?! ― preguntó el hombre casi al borde de un infarto.

― A-a-algo muy m-malo acaba de l-liberarse― respondió la niña con una mueca de miedo lo que dejó aun más preocupado a Satoshi quien se preguntaba si aquel enorme rugido estaría relacionado con el ataque de pánico de la pequeña sacerdotisa.

…

Gaara y Rin por su parte al oír aquel rugido dejaron de luchar contra los jounin y rápidamente se fueron hacía donde estaba Naruto pues habían sentido que su bestia interna se estaba liberando. Los jounin de Konoha igualmente dejaron de luchar y se fueron detrás de ellos pues estaban muy preocupados por sus alumnos y no sabían qué clase de monstruo estarían enfrentando, incluso Kurenai se despertó de golpe al oír aquel rugido y la onda de chakra que desprendió. Los ninjas de Suna por su parte se quedaron cuidando la caravana pues aquello era asunto de Konoha y no de ellos, o eso fue lo que dijo Baki pues lo último que quería era arriesgar a sus subordinados por culpa de alguien de Konoha por lo que se quedaron de mala gana.

― ¡¿Qué fue eso Kakashi?! ― preguntó Gai quien ya se imaginaba lo que sucedía pero quería que fuera Kakashi mismo quien se lo confirmara.

― El kyubi se liberó― respondió el peliblanco con una mirada increíblemente seria y el seño fruncido al igual que asuma y Kurenai.

― (Resiste Naruto, ya vamos en camino a ayudarte) ― pensaron Rin y Gaara mientras aceleraban el paso para llegar con Naruto antes que los ninjas de Konoha.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Y vuelvo a cortarlo en la mejor parte XDDDDDD. No me odien.**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, creo que he mejorado un poco con mi forma de describir peleas, sé que aun me falta bastante, porque siendo sincero mi fuerte es la comedia y ustedes lo saben, pero espero poder mejorar y si tienen sugerencias para poder ser mejor soy todo oídos. Bueno en este cap hubo algo más de violencia, no tanta pero en el próximo va a haber más porque Naruto ya libero su forma kyubi y se va a armar un desmadre. Adiós**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde van a haber mas madrazos y Naruto va a dar una buena lucha contra los jounin además de que en el próximo cap la misión va a terminar.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Dante2505: Seeeeeehh, nadie se esperaba lo de Rin XDDDD. Y que bueno que te gustara el flashback, tienes razón Naruto y Gaara son unos monstruos pero tienen buen corazón. Yo también me reí con esa parte cuando la estaba escribiendo XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Yoshuco: que bueno que te gustó el cap y no te preocupes, Naruto no va a cambiar. Saludos.**

**Gjr20900: que bueno que te gustara el cap, y quien sabe si vuelven o no, ya saben que en mis fics nada es seguro XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Walter. Coliseo: Pues eso mi amigo, es algo que me reservo para no hacerles spoiler XDDD. Saludos.**

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: Pues aquí lo tienes XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Belzasar: me alegra que te gustara el cap. Seeeeehh, esa escena de los viejitos me dio mucha risa cuando la escribí, creo que ese flashback fue el mejor que he hecho, después del de "Akatsuki, el camino que elegi". Ojala te haya gustado el cap. Saludos.**

**Victor018: Pues tus preguntas serán respondidas algún día XDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Serpiente Obsidiana: Wow, no creí que te interesaría esta historia que es más cómica que la otra. Pero da igual, lo importante es que te gustara. Lo de los calzoncillos fue algo espontaneo la verdad al igual que lo de la Mizukage. Ojala te guste este cap y quien sabe, tal vez si pertenezcan, pero eso solo lo sé yo XDDDD. Por cierto, si quieres reírte un buen te invito a leer mi otro fic "Un sentimiento inesperado" donde hay aun mas comedia. saludos**

**AnarKista13: que bueno que te guste mi historia y ojala también te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Lacor: Gracias por leer, pues no te creas, porque ambos tienen sus defectitos XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Redsombra: Pues quien sabe, tal vez Obito sea miembro, pero eso solo yo lo sé. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Kokuryushintei: Que bueno que te gustara, creo que ese fue el cap más gracioso que he hecho XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Lector Shenlong: Pues ya sabes, no te respondo un carajo XDDDDD. Que bueno que te gustó el cap porque ente ese y este me he esforzado mucho en hacerlo. Saludos.**

**Buty: Más loco estoy yo que soy el que escribe eso XDDDDD. Y si, Naruto es un degenerado peor que Jiraiya XDDDDDD. Saludos.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado.**

**Hasta la proximaaa!**


	8. Chapter 8: Desenlace

**Los Hermano de Arena y Fuego**

**Capitulo 8:** Desenlace.

**¡Aviso!**

**En este fic no va a haber Akatsuki, la verdad Akatsuki cazando Jinchuurikis ya está demasiado gastado y yo quiero hacer algo nuevo por lo que los tipos de Akatsuki ahora van a ser miembros sueltos y no parte de una organización.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

**Recomendación: **lean el cap mientras escuchan Falls Apart o We Are, ambas de Thousand Foot Krutch

Los genin miraban aterrados a Naruto que ahora era una especie de masa humanoide que rugía poderosamente aterrándolos a todos, pero quien más miedo tenía era Ino pues ella había visto de lo que esa bestia era capaz cuando se salía de control.

Naruto volteó a ver a todos los genin y miró a uno que parecía estarse muriendo, rápidamente y sin que ninguno pudiese hacer nada llegó hasta donde estaba ese genin.

― ¡Aléjate de él, monstruo! ― gritó Sakura poniéndose frente a Shikamaru quien apenas y podía respirar. Naruto no dijo nada y simplemente la aparto de un manotazo dejándola tirada en el suelo y se acercó a olfatear a Shikamaru.

― ¡No! ¡D-d-d-d-deja a Shikamaru! ― gritaba una desesperada Ino viendo como ese monstruo se acercaba a su compañero como si lo estuviera evaluando.

― ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Remolino de la hoja! ― dijo Lee llegando en rescate de Shikamaru pero su ataque no surtió efecto y Naruto le dio un puñetazo tan potente en el estomago que lo dejó fuera de combate e inconsciente.

Naruto se puso a ver más a Shikamaru y frente a la atónita mirada de todos abrió su boca todo lo que pudo y la puso en la cabeza del pelinegro para luego engullirlo de un solo bocado duplicando su tamaño luego de eso.

― ¡SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ― gritaron todos los que aun seguían conscientes al ver como ese monstruo había devorado a su compañero.

― ¡ERES UN MALDITO! ― gritó Chouji con gruesas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, su mejor amigo de toda la vida había sido devorado frente a él y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo― ¡Tanque de Carne! ― gritó Chouji lanzándose de forma imprudente hacia Naruto quien lo miraba sin mucho interés.

― **¡GRRRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR! ****―**con un potente rugido el ataque de Chouji fue detenido y este fue a dar de cara contra el suelo.

― ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ― murmuro una molesta y aterrada Ten Ten quien estaba desesperada por no saber qué hacer, además de que ya habían perdido a un compañero.

― Maldición, no podemos hacer nada― masculló Neji en las mismas que su compañera.

Naruto se quedó mirando al cuerpo de Hinata que seguía desmayado y se acercó a toda velocidad pero…― ¡Entrada Dinámica! ― gritó Gai pateando a Naruto en la cabeza y alejándolo de los genin y dejando aturdido al Jinchuuriki.

― ¡¿Sakura están bien?! ― preguntó alarmado Kakashi, pero Sakura y los demás no dijeron nada pues nada estaba bien, estaban luchando contra un monstruo que acababa de matar a Shikamaru.

― ¡Ino! ¡Chouji! ¡¿Están bien?! ― preguntó un preocupado Asuma pero Ino solo se limitó a correr hacia él para abrazarlo mientras lloraba― ¡Ino cálmate y dime dónde está Shikamaru! ― pidió el jounin al ver que uno de sus alumnos faltaba.

― Selo comió… ¡ese monstruo se comió a Shikamaru! ― gritó Ino entre sollozos dejando en shock a Asuma quien solo volteó a ver a Chouji y este entre lagrimas asintió dejándolo devastado.

― ¡¿Es eso cierto, Sakura?! ―preguntó Kakashi a lo que ella solo asintió llena de pesar.

Naruto se recuperó del golpe y volteó a ver a los recién llegados con mucho enojo― **Ka…ka..shii…―** murmuró con una expresión indescifrable y dejando al peliplata aterrado al ver la forma que Naruto había adoptado.

― ¿Qué rayos le pasó? ― preguntó una confundida Kurenai mirando al monstruo que los observaba fijamente.

Sakura procedió a contarles todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvieron luchando con él lo que dejó a los jounin petrificados pues si bien sabían que el sello se había aflojado, no esperaban que

Asuma se sentía destrozado, había perdido a uno de sus preciados alumnos y todo fue su culpa por creer que estaba preparado para enfrentar a un enemigo claramente superior. Ahora ¿Cómo le diría a la madre de Shikamaru que su hijo estaba muerto? Que había sido su culpa por dejarlo solo cuando debió de haberle dicho que se quedara cerca de él, Shikamaru había muerto y nada podía hacer salvo vengar su muerte. Con determinación y rabia Asuma empuñó sus cuchillas de chakra y se lanzó hacia Naruto quien apenas se iba levantando del golpe de Gai.

― ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ― todos voltearon a ver incrédulos el desgarrador grito de Asuma corriendo a toda velocidad con intenciones de matar a Naruto quien no parecía querer esquivar ese golpe, más bien parecía que estaba observando con curiosidad el comportamiento de Asuma.

― ¡Asuma no! ― gritaron Kakashi y Kurenai viendo la temeraria acción de su compañero.

― ¡MUERE! ― gritó un rabioso Asuma clavando sus cuchillas en el cuerpo de Naruto quien seguía observándolo fijamente sin hacer nada.

― ¡Asuma aléjate! ― gritó Kurenai muy preocupada por su prometido al ver que seguía atacando a un inmóvil Naruto.

― **¡GRRRROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!** ― gritó Naruto dejando salir una enorme cantidad de chakra que empujó al pobre Asuma varios metros siendo atrapado por Gai quien usó su súper velocidad para atraparlo antes de que se lastimara con algún árbol.

― ¡Naruto cálmate! ― gritaron Gaara y Rin llegando y tratando de parar a Naruto con la arena del pelirrojo.

― ¡¿Gaara que le está pasando?! ― preguntó una preocupada Rin al ver el estado de Naruto.

― ¡No lo sé, se salió de control! ― respondió el pelirrojo igual de preocupado.

― ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?! ― preguntó un molesto Kakashi a Asuma quien se veía furioso.

― ¡En matarlo! ―respondió Asuma a punto de golpear a Kakashi― ¡Eso es lo que quiero! ― Asuma no estaba en sus cabales en esos momentos y no lo culpaban, pero aun así no podía lanzarse a atacar a un enemigo fuera de control así como así.

― ¡Por favor cálmate! ―imploró Kurenai viendo la reacción del pelinegro.

― ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Shikamaru está muerto y es mi culpa! ―gritó Asuma muy dolido.

― ¡¿Y qué crees que lograras siendo tan imprudente?! ¡Si sigues así solo conseguirás que te maten! – rugió Kakashi bastante molesto.

Naruto rugió nuevamente y se soltó del agarre de sus amigos. Volvió a mirar a los jounin y frunció el seño para luego correr hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

― Creo que no es momento para pelear entre nosotros― dijo serio Gai viendo como Naruto se acercaba a ellos.

― **¡GRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARR! ― **rugió el Jinchuuriki creando una enorme garra de chakra con la que trató de golpear a los ninjas de Konoha que en un segundo se dispersaron.

― ¡Que rápido! ― exclamó Gai muy sorprendido de la velocidad que había adquirido Naruto con esa transformación.

― Sabemos lo importante que este niño es para ti Kakashi, pero hijo del yondaime o no, tendremos que usar la fuerza para detenerlo― dijo Kurenai muy seria, no importaba si fuese hijo del héroe de la aldea, esta vez había cruzado una línea sin retorno al haber matado a Shikamaru.

― Ojala sensei me perdone― susurró Kakashi viendo que si no podía detener a Naruto debería matarlo, ojala el yondaime lo perdonase por eso, pero él y Kami sabían que no había otra opción.

― ¡Vamos por él!― dijo un decidido Asuma preparando sus armas.

― Que bueno que no usé esto en la otra pelea contra Rin― murmuró Kakashi mientras descubría su ojo izquierdo el cual era rojo con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila.

― Eso no te servirá contra él― comentó Rin mirando el ojo de Kakashi que ella misma había trasplantado hacía varios años.

― Lo mejor será detenerlo pronto, Kame-neechan― sugirió Gaara pues no podían parecía querer dejar a Naruto en ese estado.

― Tienes razón Gaara, no podemos dejarlo así― respondió Rin con preocupación.

Dicho y hecho, ambos se lanzaron a toda velocidad preparando sus mejores técnicas para atacar a Naruto quien se veía aun más enojado.

― ¡Gran Dragón de Agua! ― dijo Rin trazando sellos de manos y escupiendo una gran cantidad de agua que tomó la forma de un gran dragón de estilo oriental el cual se lanzó a toda velocidad hacían Naruto.

― ¡Arte Ninja: Gran Lanza del Shukaku! ― gritó Gaara juntando toda la arena de la que disponía creando una enorme punta hecha de arena que envió directo hacia Naruto con el fin de al menos dejarlo inconsciente.

Naruto vio ambos ataques acercarse a él y lo único que hizo fue formar dos enormes garras de chakra que usó para destruir ambos ataques como si no fueran nada. Pero no contento con eso, usó sus garras para golpear a Gaara y Rin a una velocidad demencial que hizo imposible que esquivaran el ataque y ambos salieron despedidos a una gran velocidad destruyendo varios árboles en su camino y perdiéndose en la maleza.

― ¡Rin! ― gritó un asustado Kakashi temiendo que esta vez si estuviera muerta. El peliplata iba a ir en auxilio de su ex compañera pero Naruto se centró en él y le lanzó una de sus enormes garras con intención de matarlo.

― ¡Sexta Puerta: La Visión! ¡Abierta! ― gritó preparándose para una batalla que obviamente seria dura. Sin perder tiempo Gai corrió hacia Kakashi y de una poderosa patada desvió la garra que por poco y lo mata.

― Gracias Gai― agradeció un pálido Kakashi quien por un momento vio el final de su vida.

― No te preocupes, por ahora hay que detenerlo― respondió el pelinegro poniéndose serio.

― Kurenai― dijo Asuma ganándose la atención de su novia― llévate a los chicos y espéranos en la caravana, te prometo que cuando lo venzamos volveremos con ustedes― agregó mirándola seriamente, no dejaría impune la muerte de su alumno y si no podía matarlo, lo llevaría ante la justicia. Kurenai no sabía qué hacer y solo asintió.

― ¡Vámonos! ― gritó Kurenai y en el acto los pocos que todavía estaban conscientes se pusieron a levantar a los demás y siguieron a Kurenai.

Naruto al ver que algunos estaban regresando corrió rápidamente para atacarlos, pero fue parado por un puñetazo de Gai quien lo mandó a volar por la fuerza del golpe. De la nada salió Asuma quien le dio unos cuantos cortes con sus cuchillas de chakra las cuales se veían más largas pues Asuma estaba canalizando bastante chakra para mantenerlas así, Naruto al ver que podría ser rebanado en dos, sacó una garra de su espalda la cual usó para golpear a Asuma quien se cubrió con los antebrazos y salió disparado contra un árbol que redujo a pedazos con sus cuchillas de chakra.

― ¡Chidori! ― gritó Kakashi haciendo una de sus mejores técnicas que golpeó de lleno a Naruto y lo inmovilizó por unos segundos.

Esos segundos de inmovilidad fueron aprovechados por Gai quien pateó a Naruto en el mentón lanzándolo hacia arriba. Una vez en el aire comenzó a darle más golpes, dos puñetazos más dejaron un poco aturdido a Naruto quien seguía medio entumido por el chidori de Kakashi― ¡Pavo Real Matutinoooo! ― gritó Gai golpeando a Naruto con sus puños envueltos en llamas. Para mala suerte de Gai, Naruto se infló más y de su pecho salió una cabeza de zorro que lanzó un feroz rugido que lo sacó de balance, una vez el ataque de Gai fue parado, Naruto usó sus cuatro colas como un látigo golpeando a Gai con todas sus fuerzas y mandándolo lejos pero el pelinegro pudo estabilizarse y se paró junto a sus otros compañeros haciéndole frente al descontrolado Jinchuuriki.

― ¡Tu, no pasaras! ― aseveraron los tres jounin poniéndose en guardia (Feel like Gandalf XDDDDDDD). No sabían por qué, pero su instinto les decía que si lo dejaban pasar iría a por sus alumnos y eso no lo permitirían.

― **¡GRRRRRROOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!** ― rugió el Jinchuuriki en respuesta a sus palabras. Sin perder tiempo creó una garra de chakra que lanzó para tratar de herir a sus oponentes, quienes rápidamente se quitaron para no morir. Pero cuando creyeron que la habían esquivado, de la garra salieron otras tres más pequeñas que los sujetaron de los pies y los azotaron contra el suelo dejándolos bastante heridos a lo que Naruto os soltó y levantó sus manos para tratar de rematarlos con un aplastamiento. Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera lastimarlos más, los tres jounin desaparecieron en una nube de humo revelando unos troncos medio rotos indicando que usaron una sustitución para librarse del golpe. Justo detrás de Naruto apareció Gai listo para atacarlo con todo, pero Naruto no se quedó atrás y se dio la vuelta para encararlo

Gai se apresuró a golpear a Naruto con una fuerte patada que fue bloqueada por el Jinchuuriki sin mucho esfuerzo, pero ese ataque fue una distracción para que alguien hiciera algo y Asuma aprovechó para cortarle con sus cuchillas de chakra y consiguió cortarle un brazo a Naruto desde el codo.

― ¡Asuma! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ― gritó Kakashi casi al borde del colapso, se suponía que tratarían de detenerlo, no desmembrarlo, o al menos eso es lo que él creyó.

― Eso fue demasiado― comentó Gai con una expresión indescifrable adornándole el rostro.

Justo cuando pensaron que lo habían visto todo, el muñón del brazo de Naruto comenzó a sacudirse violentamente y de él salió un nuevo brazo. De más está decir que los ninjas de Konoha se quedaron petrificados viendo a Naruto de pie, vivo, y con muy mala leche.

― **¡ROOOOAAAAAAARRRR! ― ** una vez más el Jinchuuriki lanzó uno de sus espeluznantes rugidos que erizaban la piel. Al parecer Naruto se dejó de juegos y comenzó a lanzar golpes a todo lo que se movía, lo cual se interpretaba como Asuma y Kakashi quienes estaban más cerca de él. Con gran rapidez se abalanzo contra los jounin tratando de rebanarlos con sus garras además de otras hechas con chakra que salían de su espalda, piernas e incluso cabeza haciendo que tuviese una defensa y ataque casi inviolable. Los jounin de Konoha esquivaban como podían aquellos ataques, Kakashi usaba su Sharingan, Gai su súper velocidad y Asuma se alejaba todo lo posible de Naruto y trataba de hallar una apertura para atacarlo.

― ¡¿Acaso es invencible?! ― se preguntó un desesperado Gai mirando a Naruto pelear contra Asuma y Kakashi.

― ¡Ojala que no! ― dijo Asuma― ¡Porque si es así estamos muy jodidos! ―agregó esquivando un golpe de una de las garras de Naruto que por poco y le arranca la cabeza.

Los tres jounin esquivaban como podían las garras de chakra que aparte de ser enormes eran muy rápidas además de que se movían de forma aleatoria dejando sin posibilidades de defenderse. Luego de mucho esquivar, Gai en encontró una pequeña abertura entre los ataques y de un rápido movimiento se acercó a Naruto y le dio un fuerte puñetazo seguido de varias patadas a toda velocidad, Naruto no se quedó atrás y sacó otras dos manos de su espalda las cuales cruzó frente a él para luego impulsar a Gai hacia el cielo lejos de sí. Aprovechando que Gai lo distraía, Kakashi y Asuma aprovecharon para tratar de para hacer un ataque doble.

― ¡Elemento Fuego: Cenizas Ardientes! ― dijo Asuma escupiendo una enorme nube negra que cegó a Naruto quien se movía violentamente tratando de recuperar su visión, una vez cegó a Naruto Asuma encendió las cenizas con un choque de sus cuchillas provocando una explosión que dejó a Naruto temporalmente aturdido― ¡Ahora Kakashi! ― gritó Asuma al peliplata quien estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra de elemento rayo en su mano derecha y esperando la señal de su amigo.

― ¡Elemento Rayo: Relámpago Bestial en Carrera! ― gritó Kakashi y de pronto el chakra de su mano se convirtió en una especie de bestia hecha enteramente de rayos la cual se abalanzó contra Naruto a tal velocidad que al Jinchuuriki le fue imposible apartarse y fue impactado de lleno. En esos momentos sentía como miles de voltios recorrían enteramente su cuerpo dejándolo aun peor― ¡Remátalo Gai! ― ordenó Kakashi con todo el pesar de su corazón, pero no podía dudar ahora porque Naruto no dudaría en matarlos a ellos. Una vez dada la orden, tanto Kakashi como Asuma se alejaron todo lo posible para no salir lastimados con el ataque de Gai.

Gai al ver que su Pavo Real Matutino no funcionaria contra Naruto decidió arriesgarse a usar algo más peligroso― Séptima Puerta: La Conmoción! ¡Abierta! ― gritó Gai llamando la atención de Naruto― ¡Probaras el poder de mi llama de la juventud! ― dijo Gai mientras se ponía a hacer sellos de manos― ¡HIRUDORAAAAAAAAA! ― una vez terminó de formar sellos, Gai concentró toda la presión del aire en sus manos la cual tomó la forma de un tigre que apuntado y lanzado contra Naruto quien aun no podía moverse por el ataque de Kakashi por lo que solo volteó la cabeza hacia arriba y concentró todo el chakra que pudo en una extraña esfera oscura en la punta de su boca.

― ¡**BIJUUDAMAAAAAAA! ― **gritó el Jinchuuriki lanzando la esfera contra oscura la cual chocó contra el tigre de Gai.

Ambos ataques chocaron y se mantuvieron firmes a no moverse. Gai luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para traspasar el ataque del Jinchuuriki pero era muy potente, tanto que comenzaba a perder terreno y sabía que ese ataque lo mataría de golpe― ¡No me voy a rendir! ― declaró el pelinegro fortaleciendo aun más su ataque. Naruto viendo que su ataque estaba próximo a ser destruido comenzó a concentrar más chakra pero ya era tarde, su bijuudama fue atravesada por el poderoso Hirudora de Gai quien ahora se dirigía hacia él por lo que solo pudo hacer una sola cosa, a toda velocidad creó varias garras de chakra que usó para cubrirse del ataque de Gai justo antes de que lo impactara. En ese momento Naruto no podía recordar haber sentido tanto dolor en su vida, el ataque de Gai era no menos que devastador y destruyó de inmediato las garras de Naruto impactando su cuerpo y creando una enorme explosión que pudo ser vista desde varios kilómetros encerrando a ambos contrincantes en un enorme domo creado por el la presión del viento que fue liberada de golpe y que mandó a Naruto contra todo lo que había en su camino hasta que se detuvo luego de atravesar medio bosque dejando un camino de destrucción a su paso.

De más está decir que Gai quedó hecho nada luego de eso, apenas y podía moverse pues sus músculos quedaron muy lastimados, pero a paso lento llegó hasta Naruto quien estaba tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre haciendo sonidos guturales que podían interpretarse como que estaba agonizando. Un rato después llegaron Kakashi y Asuma quienes quedaron anonadados al ver el deplorable estado del Jinchuuriki.

― Es tan horrible que hasta siento lastima por él― comentó Gai con algo de tristeza, no podía dejar de pensar en que su oponente era un niño que había sufrido desde su nacimiento y que se descarriló del camino a tal punto que no podría volver. Era horrible ver en lo que el mundo lo había convertido.

― Es una lástima, pudo haber sido un excelente ninja de Konoha― musitó Asuma quien en el fondo también se sentía mal por Naruto, aunque hubiese matado a su alumno, pero ver la monstruosidad en la que lo convirtieron era doloroso para él, sin duda pudo haber sido un gran ninja de Konoha.

―Él no tiene culpa de nada, el único que tiene culpa soy yo por no haberlo cuidado como debía. Yo soy el único monstruo aquí― señaló Kakashi cada vez más dolido, de solo verlo en ese estado se sentía como la peor de las basuras. De no haber sido un vago pudo haberlo salvado de todo ese dolor, pudo haberlo protegido y entrenarlo como si fuera su propio hijo, pero la vida no es siempre como uno quisiera que fuese y no vemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos. En su dolor interno y dada la situación, Kakashi se permitió derramar una solitaria lágrima que secó de inmediato y para luego poner una mirada seria.

― **Eso de verdad que me dolió― **comentó el Jinchuuriki con una tenebrosa voz mientras se ponía de pie lentamente dejando a los jounin helados del susto. Gai se acordó que había escuchado a Naruto decir algo pero por estar concentrado en su ataque no prestó atención a eso y ahora se daba cuenta de que todo había sido un engaño.

― ¡Puede hablar! ― gritó Asuma impactado.

― **Gran deducción, detective Conan ―** dijo Naruto con claro sarcasmo.

― ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Tú estabas siendo controlado por el kyubi! ― gritó Kakashi en las mismas que Asuma.

― **Son tan idiotas que manipularlos no es difícil. Y como podrás ver, yo controlo el poder del kyubi** ― dijo Naruto con algo de ironía.

―Demonios ¡¿Qué pretendías haciendo eso?! ― demandó saber Kakashi quien ya comenzaba a tener un muy mal presentimiento.

― **Como se nota que no ves más allá de tu nariz, Kakashi―** comentó Naruto con sorna― **¿realmente crees que me quedaría aquí a perder el tiempo con ustedes? ― **preguntó el Uzumaki con una macabra sonrisa dejando intrigados a Kakashi Asuma y Gai quienes se preguntaban a qué se refería. Pero como si fuera un flechazo en la cabeza la respuesta llego: ¡Los estaba distrayendo y alejándolos de la caravana!

― ¡Maldición! ― gritó frustrado Asuma viendo que habían sido vilmente burlados por ese mocoso.

― **En fin, ha sido mucho tiempo de juego ya, adiós―** se despidió Naruto para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo revelando que se trataba de un clon

― ¡Era un clon! ― exclamó un alarmado Gai pensando en lo que ese desalmado le estaría haciendo a sus alumnos.

De pronto y sin que nadie se lo esperara, de la nube de humo que formó el clon de Naruto cuando desapareció salió Shikamaru quien estaba inconsciente y con todas sus heridas curadas.

― ¡Shikamaru! ― exclamó Asuma lleno de alegría de ver que su alumno se encontraba sano y salvo. Sin perder tiempo Asuma se fue a levantar a su alumno para llevárselo a la caravana y ver si todos estaban bien.

…

Mientras tanto en la caravana se encontraban el verdadero Naruto, Gaara y Rin quienes se encontraban acabando con los ninjas de Suna que se encargaban de proteger la caravana, además también dejaron fuera de combate a Kurenai y los pocos genin que todavía estaban conscientes.

― Esto fue rápido― comentó Gaara sosteniendo a Kankuro del cuello quien luchaba por soltarse del agarre de su hermanito.

― ¡Gaara, no hagas esto! ― suplicaba el castaño quien estaba en un estado deplorable, con su ropa rota y su rostro lleno de moretones.

― Buenas noches―dijo Gaara chocando su cabeza contra la de su hermano y dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

― ¡Maldición! ― masculló Temari quien estaba siendo inmovilizada por Naruto quien convirtió su brazo izquierdo en una especie de guillotina con la que la tenía bien asegurada.

― Es una lástima, pero ya tenemos que irnos quizás otro día podamos jugar― dijo Naruto en un tono malicioso acercándose a la rubia quien solo lo recibió con una expresión de marcado odio.

― ¡Son unos bastardos! ― gritó furiosa la ojiverde. Si alguna vez pensó que su hermanito Gaara podía tener una oportunidad de volver con ellos, se había borrado para siempre.

― Un momento― dijo Gaara atrayendo la atención de los demás― ¿Qué tus ojos no eran negros? ― preguntó el pelirrojo intrigado pues según recordaba, los ojos de su hermana mayor eran negros y no verdes― en fin, ponla a dormir Kame-neechan― ordenó Gaara a lo que Rin le dio un golpe a Temari en la base del cuello dejándola inconsciente.

― Que mala memoria tienes― señaló Naruto con burla.

― Silencio pelmazo, deja de fastidiarme― exclamó un fastidiado Gaara.

― Ahora a por el premio mayor y hay que apresurarnos porque mi clon ya fue derrotado lo que sigifica que esos papanatas están por llegar―comentó Naruto dirigiéndose al carruaje se Satoshi.

― Sabes Naruto, ese clon tuyo se pasó con el golpe, de no haber sido por mi caparazón de hierro o la súper armadura de arena de Gaara estaríamos muertos― señaló la castaña algo molesta con el rubio quien solo sonrió nervioso. El caparazón de hierro de Rin podría ser descrito como una defensa casi absoluta que se ocultaba bajo su ropa y que era tan poderosa que podía parar varias balas de cañón consecutivamente sin apenas sacudirse.

― Kame-neechan tiene razón, eres un pelmazo Naruto― dijo el pelirrojo dándole un coscorrón a Naruto. La súper armadura de arena de Gaara era una técnica que cubría su cuerpo entero con arena que se endurecía casi tanto como el caparazón de hierro de Rin pero a diferencia del caparazón de hierro de ella, su súper armadura de arena era más rápido para ejecutarse y gastaba menos chakra por lo que mantenerla activa era menos pesado que otras de sus técnicas.

― Solo apresurémonos― dijo un molesto Naruto mientras se iba acercando cada vez más al carruaje.

…

Dentro del carruaje, Satoshi y la niña identificada como Shion se encontraban muy tensos pues desde hacía un rato habían estado escuchando a los ninjas guardianes teniendo una encarnizada lucha, pero ahora no escuchaban nada más que las voces de los susodichos ladrones.

― ¡¿Qué hacemos, Satoshi-san?! ― preguntó alarmada la rubia quien aun se sentía muy insegura pues la poderosa presencia que había sentido hace un rato se estaba acercando.

― Usted no se preocupe por nada Shion-sama, yo la defenderé con mi vida si es necesario― respondió el viejo poniéndose serio y desenvainando una espada que tenía guardada en el carruaje.

― ¡¿Pero en qué está pensando?! ¡Usted no puede hacerles frente, lo mataran! ― dijo la ojimorada muy preocupada de ver como su consejero desenvainaba un arma.

― Por favor Shion-sama, cuando yo salga a enfrentarlos, salga corriendo y yo le daré todo el tiempo que pueda― exclamó el viejo preparándose para salir y enfrentar a esos criminales. Shion no dijo nada y simplemente se preparó para hacer lo que Satoshi le había dicho.

Satoshi abrió la puerta del carruaje armado únicamente con su espada y su valor para encarar a los criminales que los estaban acechando― ¡Oigan ustedes! ― gritó el viejo llamando la atención de los Jinchuurikis quienes solo alzaron la ceja de forma interrogante― ¡Métanse conmigo si se atreven! ― rugió mientras corría hacia los Jinchuurikis quienes ni siquiera se molestaron en prestarle atención ya que vieron que detrás de él estaba corriendo el objetivo. En un rápido movimiento Satoshi le encajó la espada a Naruto justo en el lado derecho del cuerpo a lo que sonrió contento de ver como había logrado herir a uno de los criminales

― ¡Quítate viejo! ― gritó Naruto dándole una fuerte patada a Satoshi en el estomago dejándolo fuera de combate y tirado en el suelo aparentemente muerto, se sacó la espada del hombro y siguió su camino hacia Shion.

― Eso fue cruel hasta para ti― comentó Gaara viendo la falta de tacto de Naruto.

― ¡SATOSHI-SAN! ― gritó Shion aterrada de ver a su más leal consejero tirado en el suelo como si estuviera muerto.

― Ahora vas tú, preciosa― siseó Naruto en un tono espeluznante que le erizó la piel a la rubia.

― ¡No le pondrás las pezuñas encima! ― aseveró el viejo agarrándose fuertemente de la pierna de Naruto quien simplemente le dio una patada que consiguió dejarlo inconsciente.

― ¡Déjenlo! ― gritó la ojimorada en un intento de que no mataran a su consejero.

― Muy bien, ahora tu vendrás con nosotros― dijo Naruto caminando hacia sin y justo cuando iba a sujetarla...

― ¡Elemento Rayo: Relámpago Bestial en Carrera! ― gritó Kakashi quien impactó su ataque directamente en Naruto quien sintió de primera mano lo que era ser rostizado por miles de voltios, otra vez.

― ¡Demonios! ¡Eso duele maldición! ― rugió el rubio quien ya estaba hasta el gorro de que esos malditos ninjas de Konoha lo estuvieran fastidiando.

― ¿Y ahora qué quieren? ― preguntó Rin de forma fría mirando a su ex compañero de equipo.

― ¡No vamos a permitir que se la lleven! ― dijo Asuma poniéndose en guardia.

― ¡Ustedes ya me hartaron! ― gritó un furioso Naruto― ¡Dejen de creerse un maldito grupo de héroes y quédense en el maldito suelo de una vez! ― Naruto ya estaba en el límite de su paciencia, si bien no eran tan fuertes como él en términos de poder y no experiencia, su perseverancia por algo que ya estaba perdido era algo molesto.

― Lo siento, pero somos ninjas de Konoha y nosotros no nos rendimos― respondió Kakashi poniéndose en guardia, aunque la verdad ya estaba demasiado agotado como para poder luchar a plena potencia, el único que podía hacerles frente era Asuma quien casi no había gastado chakra en la pelea anterior y estaba en mejor condición que él y Gai quien ya apenas podía estar consciente.

― Son unos pelmazos, pero reconozco que son bastante duros y solo por eso los dejare vivir esta vez― comentó el Uzumaki sin mucho interés.

― ¡No te burles de nosotros! ― rugió Asuma viendo como era vilmente subestimado por ese mocoso que todavía osaba menospreciarlo luego de que casi lo vencen, bueno, fue un clon, pero aun así contaba como él por lo que haberlo vencido contaba como un logro.

Naruto solo suspiró cansado e hizo un sello de cruz con sus manos― Multiplicación Oculta de Cuerpo― exclamó el rubio, de pronto varios clones aparecieron y formaron un circulo dejándolos rodeados.

― Esto está mal― masculló Asuma preocupado de que Naruto fuera a hacerles a los demás.

Pero para sorpresa de todos los clones de disiparon dejando solo una enorme marca en el suelo que Kakashi apenas y pudo reconocer, pero para su desgracia no recordaba de dónde.

Naruto comenzó a trazar sellos a lo que Rin puso una de sus manos en su hombro y Gaara atrajo a Shion hacia ellos para luego sujetarla de antebrazo y poner su mano libre en el hombro de Naruto― ¡Artes Uzumaki: Sello Aprisiona Almas! ―gritó Naruto mientras ponía una mano en el suelo y el círculo comenzaba a brillar.

― ¡¿Qué demonios?! ― se preguntó Kakashi pero ya era tarde, unas cadenas salieron del suelo y se enrollaron en sus cuerpos aprisionándolos impidiéndoles el poder moverse. Ahora Kakashi recordaba dónde había visto ese sello, era un sello de los Uzumaki como los que Kushina, la madre de Naruto tenía guardados en su casa para estudiarlos.

― Este sello los mantendrá quietos mientras nos largamos―comentó Naruto mientras él y los demás salían del sello.

― ¡¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?! ― preguntó Kakashi asombrado de que Naruto pudiese hacer sellos tan complicados a su edad.

― No tengo porque responderte… pero de todas formas lo haré para que entiendas la diferencia entre nuestras fuerzas― respondió Naruto ― Desbalijamos Uzushiogakure el año pasado y encontramos varios pergaminos de sellado además de varios tesoros pertenecientes al clan, ante ti tienes al último maestro del arte de sellado del legendario clan Uzumaki― respondió Naruto con un profundo orgullo.

― Hora de irnos, carga al viejo, Gaara― ordenó Rin a lo que el pelirrojo obedeció y así los cinco desaparecieron de la vista de los ninjas de Konoha usando el barco de arena de Gaara que se movía a máxima velocidad y con el cual podrían llegar a su destino en unas cuantas horas. Los jounin se sentían impotentes por no poder hacer nada para pararlos, pero nadie podía culparlos pues enfrentarse a tres Jinchuurikis tan bien entrenados no era para menos.

…

Varias horas después en el País de los demonios…

― ¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? ― preguntó una confundida Shion al ver que el lugar donde estaban era su hogar.

― Nos contrataron para traerte aquí por cualquier medio― respondió Rin dejando a la rubia sin habla.

― ¡¿Por qué los del palacio harían algo así?! ― preguntó alarmado Satoshi quien iba apresado por una mano de arena de Gaara ya que por días estuvo queriendo hacerse el héroe apuñalando a Naruto pero parecía no entender que era semi inmortal por lo que Gaara se tenía que quedar en las noches a vigilarlo para que no hiciera nada más estúpido.

― No lo sabemos ni nos importa, solo nos pagan para traerlos aquí― respondió cortante Gaara callando al viejo.

Una vez llegaron a las puertas del palacio fueron recibidos con honores por haber traído a la sacerdotisa. Ya dentro del palacio fueron llevados a una enorme habitación finamente decorada donde un viejo calvo con traje de monje se acercó a Shion y se arrodilló frente a ella.

― Me alegro de que haya podido volver con bien, Shion-sama― dijo el viejo con mucho respeto el anciano.

―Netero-san, es un gusto volver a verlo. Pero dígame ¿Fue usted quien los mandó a traerme? ― preguntó Shion algo molesta pues en ese secuestro, porque eso era, secuestro, salió lastimado Satoshi a quien quería como a un padre.

― Si fui yo, la verdad estaba muy preocupado por su seguridad y mandé a estos chicos que según me dijeron, son unos especialistas en todo tipo de tarea― respondió el viejo aun sin pararse― ¿Qué te pasó Satoshi? ― preguntó Netero viendo a su viejo amigo todo golpeado y con moretes.

― ¿Qué que me pasó? ― preguntó Satoshi visiblemente molesto― ¡Me pasó que los papanatas que contrataste me dieron una golpiza! ― respondió a gritos.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ― preguntó Netero mirando seriamente al trío de Jinchuurikis quienes no sabían que responder.

― Pues él se resistió y no nos quedó de otra porque era muy ruidoso además era molesto― respondió Naruto como si nada.

― Entiendo, bueno, han hecho un buen trabajo. Si me esperan aquí por favor, ahora mismo voy por su paga― comentó Netero con tranquilidad.

― ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ― preguntó un furioso Satoshi― ¡Estos mequetrefes me dieron una golpiza! ¡¿Y vas a darles una recompensa?! ― Satoshi estaba tan furioso que parecía que iba a salir fuego de sus ojos.

― Yo le pedí que trajeran a Shion-sama sin importar qué, los golpes que te dieron me demuestran que hacen muy bien su trabajo, a diferencia de ti, que se suponía que contratarías a los mejores ninjas de Suna y Konoha, pero veo que no fue así― respondió Netero con la mirada afilada dejando desarmado a Satoshi quien solo bajó la cabeza apenado pues se suponía que el cuidado de la rubia era su responsabilidad y había fallado miserablemente.

― Te equivocas viejo― dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos. La postura que había adoptado era no menos que imponente que daba un aura de miedo y respeto. El rubio se hallaba sentado en uno de los marcos de una ventana mirando a los demás por una abertura en su sombrero de campesino con un ojo rojo que intimidaba― Esos ninjas sin duda eran poderosos y hábiles, su problema fue que llevaron novatos a una misión de nivel ANBU, pero estoy seguro que podrían habernos vencido si hubiesen llevado más refuerzos de mayor nivel― agregó el rubio aun con esa espeluznante mirada.

― Bu-bueno, voy por su pago― dijo Netero saliendo del cuarto para poder ir a traer el monto acordado y que así pudieran irse de una vez.

Un incomodo silencio se instaló en la habitación, nadie decía nada y realmente era incomodo. Aunque lo era más para Shion y Satoshi pues los Jinchuurikis ya estaban más que acostumbrados al silencio dada su profesión.

― Que aburrimiento― comentó Gaara sin mucho interés.

― Ese viejo tarda mucho― dijo Naruto en las mismas.

― Deben aprender a ser más pacientes o nunca llegaran lejos― les regañó Rin viendo cómo eran de quejumbrosos.

― Lo que la naturaleza no te dio en tetas, te lo dio en paciencia ¿No? ―comentó Naruto ácidamente haciendo enojar a rin quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón tan fuerte que resonó por todo el lugar asombrando a Shion y Satoshi al ver el poderoso golpe que recibió el rubio y que pudo haber matado a una persona normal.

― ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS! ¡SUCIO PERVERTIDO! ― rugió la castaña a todo volumen.

―Tch, sigue negando la realidad si quieres, pero un día te darás cuenta que eres copa A en vez de C como has estado creyendo― dijo el Uzumaki como si nada haciendo rabiar aun más a Rin quien tuvo que ser sostenida por una mano de arena del pelirrojo para que no se le fuera encima.

― impresionante― dijo la joven sacerdotisa llamando la atención de los demás― ¿Cómo lo haces? ― preguntó intrigada al ver la enorme resistencia del rubio.

― ¿Hacer qué? ―preguntó Naruto sin entender a lo que ella se refería.

La rubia no dijo nada y simplemente se puso a evaluar a Naruto mirándolo fijamente― ¡Shion-sama, no se le acerque a ese rufián! ―gritó preocupado Satoshi. Pero Shion no le puso atención y siguió examinando a Naruto, como si buscara algo extraño, al fin encontró lo que buscaba, justo debajo de la única camisa buena de Naruto.

― Que impresionante― murmuró la rubia al ver el enorme sello tatuado en la piel del Uzumaki.

― Oye, oye. A mí no me gusta que me manoseen― dijo Naruto apartando las manos de Shion de su humanidad― a menos que sea una mujer linda― agregó con tono recatado, que por cierto no le quedaba.

― ¿Qué es ese sello? ¿Qué es lo que contiene? ― preguntó la sacerdotisa realmente intrigada al ver semejante cosa en el abdomen de una persona, había oído hablar sobre personas en las cuales se sellaban espíritus del más allá o demonios, pero jamás creyó que vería a uno en persona. Ahora ya sabía de donde fue que salió aquella energía maligna que había sentido antes, se trataba de él o mejor dicho, de lo que se supone que tuviese sellado dentro.

― Lo que tengo sellado aquí no es algo del dominio público como para que tenga que decirte― respondió Naruto de forma cortante.

― ¡No le hables así a Shion-sama! ― rugió Satoshi mirando seriamente a Naruto.

― ¡Silencio viejo!, o te daré un par de golpes más para que aprendas a cerrar la boca― dijo Naruto mirando a Satoshi con sus ojos rojos lo que lo dejó aterrado.

― Lamento haber tardado― dijo Netero volviendo con un grueso fajo de billetes que eran el pago de Naruto y Gaara. Pero de pronto se paró al ver la tensa situación del lugar por lo que simplemente se acercó a los Jinchuurikis y les dio su pago.

― Nos vemos― dijeron los Jinchuurikis para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

― ¡Espera! ― gritó Shion llamando la atención de los presentes― déjame estudiar ese sello ¡Te pagare muy bien si aceptas! ―ofreció la ojimorada pues para ella era de vital importancia averiguar cómo era que ese sello podía retener a algo tan poderoso dentro de un humano tan joven como lo era el mercenario frente a ella.

― Me niego, no pienso ser conejillo de indias de nadie― respondió el Uzumaki obviamente ofendido, no es que la oferta no fuera atractiva, era que odiaba ese sello y todo lo que representaba por lo que dejar que alguien más aprendiera a hacerlo le resultaba tonto e innecesario.

― ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Pagare cualquier suma que pidas! ― rogó Shion, de verdad que quería examinar ese sello porque algo le decía que si aprendía a hacerlo, podría salvarse del destino que le habían impuesto.

― Te diré algo para que se te quite el entusiasmo― dijo Naruto mirando con frialdad a Shion― este es un sello prohibido, si quisieses hacerlo tienes que estar preparada para arriesgar la vida porque este sello consumirá tu alma cuando lo uses ¿Estás dispuesta a morir?― la habitación se estaba llenando de una pesada tensión por las palabras de Naruto ¿De verdad sería cierto lo de morir? La rubia no lo sabía, pero de todos modos quería intentarlo.

― ¡Aun así, quiero intentar intentarlo! ― respondió la ojimorada llena de convicción.

― Pues es una lástima, porque no pienso vivir con el remordimiento de ver morir a alguien por mi culpa― musitó Naruto para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo seguido de sus compañeros.

― ¡Demonios! ― maldijo Shion mordiéndose el pulgar de la manos derecha.

― No se preocupe Shion-sama, ya habrá algo que hacer para solucionar su situación― dijo Satoshi postrado de rodillas frente a la rubia.

― Le ruego que sea paciente― continuó Netero en las mismas que Satoshi.

― Se me acaba el tiempo y las opciones― susurró la rubia desesperada.

…

Los tres Jinchuurikis se encontraban saltando por los arboles en silencio, pensando en qué hacer ahora que ya habían terminado. Rin por su parte pensaba en irse de vacaciones pues ya le hacían falta. Gaara pensó en comprarse algunas cosas que necesitaba como ser ropa, algo de comida, y algunas herramientas para reparar el orfanato. Naruto por su parte solo pensaba en llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa para poder dormir una semana cuando menos, aunque sabía que en cualquier momento lo llamarían para que se presentara al servicio.

― Por un momento creí que aceptarías― dijo el pelirrojo del grupo rompiendo el silencio.

― Ni todo el dinero del mundo haría que vendiera mi dignidad como persona, como si de verdad fuese a servir como objeto de estudio para esa papanatas que ni siquiera es mayor que yo― respondió Naruto con algo de molestia― saben, me voy a ir por un camino diferente, los alcanzo luego― dijo el rubio y acto seguido se perdió en la maleza.

― ¿Crees que fue con ellos? ― preguntó la castaña al pelirrojo.

― A donde más sino― respondió Gaara tranquilamente.

…

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí…

Los ninjas de Konoha se movían a toda velocidad tratando de seguir el rastro de Naruto con ayuda de Kiba quien ya se había recuperado de la paliza de Naruto. Por suerte habían encontrado un rastro que los estaba llevando directamente con el rubio secuestrador. Habían perdido mucho tiempo con aquel bendito sello que les había puesto y que hacía apenas unas horas había desaparecido por lo que debían de apresurarse para poder alcanzarlo a él y a los demás.

― ¡Vamos bien! ¡Pronto lo atraparemos! ― gritó Kiba con una afilada sonrisa pensando en lo que le haría a Naruto una vez lo derrotaran entre todos.

― Pronto le pondré las manos encima a ese pequeño granuja― siseó una sonrojada Kurenai recordando como Naruto le había estado tocando los senos tratando de medir su talla de sostén, el muy bastardo.

― Ese dobe maldito me las va a pagar esta vez― se dijo Sasuke con una mirada de odio recordando cómo fue vilmente humillado por ese maldito rubio.

― (¿Por qué me habrá salvado?) ― se preguntaba Shikamaru quien al igual que Asuma no entendían porque le había salvado la vida sin siquiera estar obligado a ello.

― (Pronto te encontraremos y te haré regresar a Konoha) ― pensaba Kakashi quien aun se apegaba a esa absurda idea de regresar a Naruto a la aldea que tanto odiaba.

Los ninjas de Konoha siguieron el rastro de Naruto hasta un punto perdido. Lo único que había ahí era un risco y luego nada, simplemente una enorme pared de piedra.

― ¿Y ahora a donde? ― preguntó Gai mirando en todas direcciones buscando alguna ruta.

― Aquí se termina el rastro― dijo Kiba y Akamaru ladró confirmando eso.

― Al fin llegan― dijo una voz a espaldas de ellos y al darse la vuelta se dieron cuenta de que era Naruto quien les hablaba el cual estaba sentado tranquilamente en la rama de un árbol.

― ¡Maldito esta vez no te escaparas! ―rugió un furioso Neji preparándose para la lucha.

― Eres un papanatas además de un perdedor, lo único a lo que vengo es a decirles que la muchacha y el viejo fueron entregados en el País de los Demonios que era donde tenían que llegar― les dijo Naruto con parsimonia.

― ¡¿Y por qué demonios te contratarían para llevarla cuando nosotros ya la estábamos transportando? ― demandó saber una valerosa Sakura quien se aventuró a hablar viendo que tenía quien la respaldara.

― Porque son unos paranoicos de campeonato― contestó el ojiazul sin mucho interés.

― ¿Por qué nos estás diciendo esto? ― preguntó Kakashi desconfiado.

― Esa es una pregunta tan buena que ni siquiera tengo una respuesta para ella― respondió Naruto aun sin demostrar mucho interés en ellos― en fin, adiós― se despidió el rubio, pero fue detenido por la voz de alguien.

― ¡Espera! ―gritó Asuma quien tenía una duda que debía de salir de su sistema para que esta no lo atormentara luego― ¿Por qué salvaste a mi alumno? ― preguntó el jounin sin entender los motivos del ojiazul.

― Lo hice porque me dio la gana― respondió Naruto antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

― Naruto Uzumaki, eres realmente extraño― comentó Asuma a lo que algunos asintieron.

…

De vuelta con los Jinchuurikis…

― Al fin volviste― dijo Gaara quien estaba usando una fogata para asar un conejo que había cazado.

― ¿A dónde fuiste? ― preguntó Rin con falsa curiosidad.

― Eso no es importante, mejor comamos y retomemos el camino― respondió Naruto quien hizo aparecer en un poof unas galletas que llevaba guardadas en una pulsera.

― A la orden capitán― dijeron Rin y Gaara haciendo que Naruto suspirara de cansancio.

Ese había sido un largo día para los Jinchuurikis quienes solo se querían ir a descansar, pero había sido más cansado par Naruto pues él se había encargado de parar a los jounin mientras que ellos terminaban con las fuerzas restantes que protegían la caravana. Ahora se dirigían rumbo al País de la Tierra sin saber las sorpresas que les esperaban.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, bueno, sé que les he prometido que revelaría algunas de las habilidades de Rin, pero la verdad no resisto el dejarlos con la duda XDDDDD. En fin, ojala les haya gustado la pelea de Naruto modo kyubi ¡Nadie se esperaba que pudiera controlarlo! ¡¿Verdad cabrones?! De cualquier modo, si tienen sugerencias o críticas constructivas no se las guarden. Por cierto, casi olvido avisarles que decidí que este fic va a ser harem, pero algo simple, en cuanto al samurái naranja, no, no va a ser harem porque simplemente no queda muy bien. Adiós.**

**Y recuerden niños, sus reviews me motivan a esforzarme aun más, así que no sean tacaños y dejen su review XD.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia On)**

**Y si te gusto no te olvides de comentar y darle follow, subo capítulos casi todos los días, Ok no XDDD uuun abrazo psicológico y espero que estén pendientes del próximo cap donde se va a revelar cómo chingados es que Naruto tiene tantas mujeres y van a ver varios flashbacks ¡y quizás lemon! Pero no les juro nada XDDDD. Saludos.**

**(Modo Germán Garmendia OFF)**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Serpiente Obsidiana: Tal vez, quién sabe. Pero es muy posible que sí. Saludos.**

**Walter. Coliseo: ¡JE! Nadie se lo esperaba XDDDD. En fin la pelea no fue demasiado extensa pya que esos pelmazos decidieron ponerse las pilas de inmediato, en fin, ojala te haya gustado el cap. Saludos.**

**Shinryutei: Pues qué bueno que te gustara el cap. Y ojala este también te guste, de verdad me alegro cuando me dicen que los caps les gustan XDD. Saludos.**

**Belsazar: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y tienes razón, me pasé con la pobre Ino XDDD, pero a alguien tenían que llevarse entre las patas y nadie mejor que ella XDDDDDDD. Lo de Obito aun no lo decido, quizás esté vivo o quizás no, eso depende de ustedes. Yo también odio eso, estás leyendo un cap y ves que Naruto es un súper cabron que se carga al mundo entero y viene un pelmazo y se lo echa al pico con una técnica que ni siquiera es muy fuerte, aunque eso depende de la situación, porque si Naruto ya está débil es entendible, pero si está en su máximo nivel es imperdonable. En fin, ojala te haya gutado este cap y no me des las gracias ¡GRACIAS A TI! Saludos.**

**Yoshuco: Seeeeh, ese Naruto es un desgraciado sin alma XDDDD. En fin, ojala te haya gustado este cap. Saludos.**

**Victor18: que bueno que te gustara el cap y ojala te guste este también. Pues tienes razón, pero necesitaba encontrar una forma de que Naruto distrajera a los jounin y esa era la mejor que se me ocurrió. En este cap si viste la habilidad que tiene Naruto con el fuinjutsu que, siendo sinceros, nadie le da, por lo general se van a técnicas destructivas pero nadie le da habilidades de sellado y me pareció genial ponérselas. Solo espera a ver las habilidades que tengo planeadas para él. Saludos.**

**Dante2505: seeeeh, son un par de timadores marcha Kakuzu XDDDDD. Lo de los Jinchuurikis se me ocurrió porque en casi todos los fics siempre están separados y me pareció buena idea juntar a la mayoría, menos a los de Kumo por razones que omitiré. Pues Naruto ha sufrido mucho, muchísimo y no es para menos, porque en este fic no va a hacerse miembro así como así, nomas espérate a ver el flashback. Pues si, en el manga Kakashi hizo como que no le importaba o es que no sabía no me acuerdo, pero en fin, en este fic si se dio cuenta de quién era Naruto y como ya dije, alguien tenia que pagar los platos rotos y quien mejor que Ino y Shikamaru quien casi se muere XDDDD. Suenas como un masoquista con eso último XDDDDDDDDD. Pero bueno, ojala te haya gustado este cap y dejes tu opinión. Saludos.**

**Redsombra: Esa sugerencia tuya me agrada, quizás la use. Ojala te guste este cap. Saludos.**

**Jbadillodavila: Seeeeh, ese Naruto es bien pinche malote XDDDD. Saludos.**

**Cardex-san: Que bueno que te guste la historia, y ojala la sigas leyendo. Respecto a "La Leyenda de Naruto" voy a publicarlo uno de estos días, lo que pasa es que he estado estructurando la historia con los OCs que me dieron, pero a más tardar pasado mañana lo público. Saludos.**

**Acqua Of The Black: Que bueno que te gustara el cap y ojala te guste este también. Ni siquiera te imaginas cuantas sorpresas van a haber XDDD. Tal vez Yagura si sea Kame-oniisan, aun no lo decido pero es lo más posible. Saludos.**

**Buty: ¿Tú crees que quede traumada? XDDDDDD. Ojala te haya gustado el cap. Saludos.**

**Kudou Y. K: Que bueno que te animaras a escribir un review, eso siempre me motiva para darles lo mejor de mí y espero que siempre sigas leyendo la historia. Tus sugerencias me parecen aceptables y no las voy a echar en saco roto, eso te lo prometo. Pues lo de Rin si que hasta a mi me sorprendió, te lo juro, yo solo estaba escribiendo cuando se me vino a la mente Rin y me dije ¡Hay que ponerla!y así llegó a mi fic. Lo demás de tus dudas serán respondidas pronto. Saludos.**

**Lector Shenlong: que bueno que te gustara el cap y ojala te guste este también. Saludos.**

**Aladar301: Nop, Akatsuki no existe en este fic, pero los miembros si existen por lo que los van a ir viendo mediante avance la historia. Y de hecho la historia se llamaba "La Doncella y El Zorro" pero no te preocupes, esa historia no esta abandonada, es solo que necesitaba mejor reestructuración y creo que ustedes se merecen algo mejor, además ese fue mi segundo fic por lo que me pareció que podía quedar aun mejor. Saludos.**

**Guest: SEEEEEEHHH, nadie vio venir a Rin. Saludos y ojala te guste este cap tambien.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**¡Hasta la proximaaa!**


	9. Chapter 9: Una nueva misión

**Los Hermano de Arena y Fuego**

**Capitulo 9: **Una nueva misión

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.

Ahora los tres Jinchuurikis se encontraban viajando en el barco de arena de Gaara, los tres se veían bastante aburridos así que decidieron ponerse a hacer algo más productivo que estar haciendo nada. Gaara se puso a meditar, Rin se cambió de ropa y se puso un traje de baño para luego ponerse a tomar el sol en la cubierta del barco acostada en una silla de playa hecha de arena y al lado de Gaara quien meditaba en posición de loto, Naruto por su parte se encontraba tocando su guitarra de arena al cual misteriosamente sonaba como si fuera de madera.

― Y los niños sonríen y podemos ver, su alegría sin fiiin ¡Dejan a los adultos y dibujan sus sueños! ¡Son un puente de arcoíriiiis! ― cantaba Naruto atrayendo la atención de Gaara y Rin por lo bien que tacaba la guitarra y lo afinado que cantaba, al parecer no solo era un pervertido psicópata.

― Que bien canta― comentó Rin mientras se ponía unos lentes de sol.

― Podría ser cantante, pero dice que esos sería muy aburrido― dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo su meditación.

―Un harem es un paraíso del corazón, y siempre puede ser mejooooor. Llegara el día en que un mundo nuevo ¡De tallas D llegará a tiii! ― gritó Naruto siguiendo con su canción y de pronto las venas de las frentes de Rin y Gaara se hincharon― ¡Si tieneeees un pervertido espirituuu! ¡Siempre podrás a una chica manoooseaaaar! ¡Y la paaaaaz que sentirás así! ¡Al un pezón sentir! ¡No se podrá compaaaaaraaaar! ― Naruto iba a seguir cantando su canción pero de pronto alguien le quitó su guitarra.

― ¡Así no dice la canción! ― gritó un furioso Gaara dándole un coscorrón a Naruto.

― ¡No profanes la música, mocoso infeliz! ― gritó Rin igualmente furiosa mientras estampaba la guitarra de arena en la cabeza de Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

― Mojigatos malditos…― siseó Naruto molesto y adolorido― ¡Siempre están matando mi creatividad! ¡Si me vuelvo un criminal de por vida será su culpa!― espetó con falsas lágrimas de dramatismo mientras salía corriendo del lugar y se metía a su camerino.

― Que dramático― dijo Rin volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

― Solo lo hizo para irse a leer el Icha Icha― comentó Gaara sin mucho interés.

― Creí que no te gustaba que lo leyera― exclamó Rin extrañada.

― Y no me gusta, pero tampoco soy su madre y solo me conformo con que no lo lea frente a mí― respondió el ojos aqua volviendo a ponerse en posición de loto― o que por lo menos no se deje llevar por su perversión― agregó para luego volver a quedarse en silencio.

…

Mientras tanto con Naruto, este estaba sentado en una cama leyendo su Icha Icha mientras reía de forma pervertida, pero de pronto terminó de leer el libro y lo puso al lado.

― Wow, este libro fue genial, ese final no me lo esperaba―exclamó para luego tomar su libro y quemarlo con unos fósforos― Ahora tendré que esperar a conseguir el próximo― comentó desganado. Naruto tenía la costumbre de quemas sus libros una vez los leía ya que aparte de perder el interés en ellos inmediatamente, los quemaba para que no ocuparan espacio vital entre sus cosas por lo que pensó que si ya no le interesaban, no había razón para seguirlos cargando y por eso de deshacía de ellos.

De pronto se quedó acostado en silencio y con la mirada perdida en el techo, ahora su mirada era fría y desinteresada, similar a la de alguien que ha luchado por su vida desde que nació, o la de alguien que está muerto en vida, una mirada vacía y sin aspiraciones, como si no tuviera nada por qué seguir viviendo más que por el hecho de que muchos dependían de él.

― Que aburrimiento― murmuró desganado― ojala lleguemos rápido a Iwagakure― agregó mientras bostezaba y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos para sumirse en la inconsciencia.

…

Tardaron al menos otros tres días en por fin llegar a la aldea, pero no pasaron ahí sino que se fueron directamente hacia el orfanato y como de costumbre fueron bien recibidos por los niños del lugar y por Roshi.

― ¿Cómo les fue en si misión? ― preguntó el viejo Jinchuuriki sentado en una de las bancas del jardín trasero mientras Naruto, Rin y Gaara se encontraban sentados en una banca de arena hecha por el pelirrojo.

― La verdad no nos fue tan mal, pero pudo ser mejor― comentó Gaara sin desganado.

― Se toparon con conocidos ¿Cierto? ― preguntó el pelirrojo mayor a lo que los tres asintieron.

― La verdad hubiese preferido no haber ido, pero bueno, el deber es el deber― dijo Naruto igual de desganado que su compañero.

― ¿Quieren otra misión para entretenerse? ― preguntó Roshi como quien no quiere la cosa.

― Yo paso, desde hace mucho quiero mis vacaciones y esta vez sí que las voy a obtener― espetó Rin algo molesta pues desde hacía más de un año que no pasaba un tiempo relajante y estaba decidida a tenerlo.

― ¿Qué clase de misión? ― preguntó Naruto porque justamente eso necesitaba, una buena misión para olvidar el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado el haber estado cerca de Kakashi.

― No lo sé muy bien, pero viejo Onoki me pidió que los llamara cuanto antes― respondió Roshi mientras suspiraba, su viejo podía ser muy molesto cuando quería algo y ya estaba harto de ver ANBU rodeando sus terrenos.

― Pues ya que, lo mejor será ir de una vez a ver qué quiere― propuso el ojos aqua a lo que el rubio asintió.

― Pero eso va a ser luego, por ahora tenemos que jugar con los niños, explicarles la situación y esperar que la comprendan― dijo el ojizaul mientras suspiraba, si bien les había prometido quedarse dos semanas, tampoco podía darse el lujo de estar rechazando trabajos pues por el momento eran los únicos disponibles y debían trabajar duro para suplir las necesidades de los niños ya que siendo más de setenta, no podían siquiera pensar en dejar de trabajar.

― Yo también lo espero― exclamó el pelirrojo menor.

Y así ambos Jinchuurikis se fueron a jugar con los niños los cuales estaban muy felices de verlos al fin y pasaron todo el día jugando a los ninjas o en el parque de diversiones de arena hecho por Gaara. Tanto Naruto como Gaara amaban los momentos en los que podían pasar con ellos y desearían no tener que separarse nunca, lástima que no podía ser así.

Al final del día los niños y los jóvenes Jinchuurikis estaban todos reunidos en el patio.

― Niños, sabemos que les dijimos que nos quedaríamos dos semanas, pero surgió un nuevo trabajo y tendremos que ausentarnos un tiempo― explicó Naruto con algo de seriedad, pero inmediatamente se sintió mal al ver como los niños se ponían tristes al ver que no podrían quedarse.

― Ya lo sabemos Aniki, es solo que hubiésemos querido que se quedaran al menos un día más― comentó uno de los niños.

― Dependiendo de cuando tengamos que salir podríamos quedarnos uno o dos días más, aunque no estoy seguro― exclamó el ojos aqua.

― Nosotros entendemos ¡Pero prometan que se van a cuidar! ― exigió otra pequeña.

― ¡Prometido! ― dijeron ambos Jinchuurikis poniéndose las palmas en el corazón.

― Bueno, nos tenemos que ir para ver al Tsuchikage, nos vemos luego niños― dijo Naruto a lo que los niños corrieron a abrazar a ambos.

― Los extrañaremos― comentó Gaara.

Luego de ese emotivo abrazo ambos tomaron rumbo hacia Iwagakure, fue un rápido trayecto de quince minutos a toda velocidad, debían ser al menos las cinco de la tarde por lo que no les preocupaba que Onoki se hubiera ido a su casa.

― ¿Qué buscan? ― preguntó unos de los guardias de la entrada.

―El viejo Onoki nos mandó llamar― contestó Naruto algo desganado, al parecer aun se sentía resentido por lo ocurrido en su última misión.

― ANBU― dijo el jounin guardia a lo que un ANBU con máscara de zorro apareció al lado de él― ve y dile al Tsuchikage que los buscan los mocosos de la otra vez― pidió a lo que el tipo asintió y volvió a desaparecer.

― Otra vez a esperar― dijo Naruto hastiado de eso, aun no entendía por qué no los dejaban pasar de una vez en vez de hacer todo eso.

― Son los procedimientos― comentó Gaara encogiéndose de hombros.

…

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Onoki, este se encontraba muy pensativo pues recién hacía poco habían atacado a Kurotsuchi y su equipo en una misión de la cual solo ella su sensei y uno de sus compañeros – el cual estaba muy malherido- habían podido salir con vida, lo peor es que los exámenes chuunin se acercaban pronto y no podía mandarla sin un equipo. El viejo se había hecho bolas la cabeza pensando en algo pues desgraciadamente no quedaba nadie que se pudiera integrar a su equipo ya que estaban justos de personal, por otra parte pudo mandar a algunos de los chicos de la academia eran una mala opción pues la mayoría aun no sabía siquiera de combate y mandarlos a exámenes para chuunin podría ser considerado homicidio pues no eran para nada fáciles. Al final solo le quedó la última opción que no quería usar y los dioses sabían cuanto había tratado de evitarla, pero al final le fue imposible y tuvo que optar por su último recurso, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien porque de lo contrario su aldea quedaría en vergüenza y eso era inadmisible.

De pronto apareció un ANBU en su oficina haciendo que el viejo dejara sus cavilaciones y se centrara en él.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― preguntó Onoki de mala gana.

― Lo buscan los chicos de la otra vez― contestó en tono calmado.

Los ojos de Onoki se abrieron de golpe, no esperaba que su último recurso llegase tan pronto, sin perder tiempo tomó la palabra― Tráelos de inmediato―ordenó a lo que el ANBU se fue enseguida.

― Solo espero no quedar en ridículo con lo que voy a hacer― susurró para sí mismo.

…

Devuelta a la entrada, Naruto y Gaara platicaban entre sobre las cosas que podrían necesitar para este trabajo y se preguntaban si tardarían días o si solo sería algo rápido como la última vez, rogaban porque fuera así.

―Tsuchikage-sama los recibirá de inmediato, por favor síganme― ordenó el ANBU a lo que ambos comenzaron a caminar detrás de él.

― ¿Qué crees que quiera el viejo esta vez? ― preguntó Naruto a Gaara.

― No lo sé, pero si es algo cerca de Suna ni siquiera lo voy a considerar― contestó Gaara quien al igual que Naruto había abierto viejas cicatrices cuando vio a sus hermanos y lo último que quería era tener que verlos nuevamente a ellos o a cualquiera de Sunagakure.

― Yo tampoco si es en Konoha― comentó Naruto.

― Espero que al menos tengamos tiempo de poder preparar nuestro equipo mejor que la vez pasada― exclamó el pelirrojo mientras se tronaba el cuello.

― Que el cielo te oiga― agregó el rubio.

Y así los tres continuaron su camino hacia la oficina de Onoki a paso apresurado mientras ambos chicos iban charlando entre sí para ponerse de acuerdo y conseguir el nuevo Haruto Shippuden, juego para el cual deberían hacer un muy largo viaje pues en el continente elemental, cosas como una consola de videojuegos o siquiera un televisor eran cosas que casi nadie tenían.

Al final pudieron llegar a la oficina de Onoki.

― ¿Qué quieres ahora viejo? ― entró preguntando Naruto sin siquiera haber tocado la puerta, como si esa fuera su casa.

― ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron educación? ― preguntó molesto el viejo.

― Ni siquiera los conocí, pero dejando eso de lado ¿Que quieres? ― volvió a preguntar Naruto.

― Eres imposible― comentó Gaara sosteniéndose la cara con una palma al ver el comportamiento incorregible de Naruto.

― ¿Para qué me mandabas llamar abuelo? ― preguntó entrando Kurotsuchi sin siquiera tocar la puerta haciendo que Onoki se enojara aun más pues al parecer los jóvenes ya no conocían el respeto.

― ¡Mi linda Kuro-chaaaaan! ― gritó Naruto corriendo a abrazar a la recién llegada.

― ¡Suéltame sabandija! ― demandó la pelinegra muy fastidiada.

― ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Nuestro destino es estar juntos! ― rebatió el rubio quien correteaba a la nieta del Tsuchikage por toda la oficina hasta que fue sujetado y estrellado en el suelo por una mano de arena cortesía de Gaara.

― Infeliz― masculló Naruto desde el suelo.

Onoki solo dejó pasar eso, se calmó y tomó la palabra― Ya que están todos aquí tengo una noticia que dar― dijo haciendo una pausa.

― ¿Darás tu bendición para que Kuro-chan y yo nos casemos?―preguntó Naruto inocentemente.

― Nunca― se apresuró a decir el viejo quien comenzaba a pensar que mejor no debió de haberlos llamado― lo que sucede es que hace poco Kurotsuchi y su equipo fueron presa de un ataque por parte de unos renegados, uno de sus compañeros resulto muy herido y el otro por desgracia murió― explicó Onoki con algo de pesar, pero de todos modos así era la vida shinobi, nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar.

― ¿Y qué pintamos nosotros en todo eso? ― preguntó Gaara inmutable como siempre, al menos cuando Naruto no hacía algo estúpido.

― Pues verán…― Onoki no sabía ni como decir lo que iba a decir por lo que se tomó unos segundos para pensar bien sus palabras al mismo tiempo que tomaba en cuenta los pros y contras.

Kurotsuchi, que era alguien muy perspicaz, se dio cuenta de inmediato hacia donde marchaba todo eso― ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ― gritó desesperada.

― ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡SI! ― gritó Naruto dándose cuenta de la situación.

― Necesito que suplan a sus compañeros durante los exámenes chuunin que se llevaran a cabo en Kumogakure― soltó el viejo sintiendo que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

― ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!/ ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ― gritaron Kurotsuchi y Naruto respectivamente.

― ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ― vociferó la pelinegra acercándose hasta donde su abuelo para encararlo― ¡Yo soy una de las mejores genin de toda la aldea y no permitiré que me pongas en un equipo con ese psicópata pervertido! ― agregó furiosa señalando a Naruto quien solo saludó con la mano como si no fuera sobre él la cosa.

― Lo siento, pero es lo único que pude hacer, los demás genin se graduarán el próximo año y tú has estado quejándote de que nunca te mandé por lo que si quieres ir a los exámenes chuunin tendrá que ser así― espetó el Tsuchikage haciendo rabiar a su nieta a más no poder.

― Maldita sea― siseó furiosa, si bien Gaara no suponía un gran problema ya que se veía calmado y profesional, Naruto por otra parte era el ser viviente más irritante que había conocido por lo que la sola idea de pasar con él más de cinco minutos le asqueaba.

De pronto Naruto se acercó a Kurotsuchi a una velocidad mosntruosa y la tomó de la cintura para luego peinar sus rebeldes mechones hacia atrás dándole la apariencia de un galán de novela― Deja de resistirte Kurotsuchi― exclamó el rubio con voz seductora mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban al mismo tiempo que emitían un cálido brillo― ¿Qué no ves que incluso tu abuelo nos quiere juntos? ― preguntó en ese mismo tono mientras acariciaba el rostro de la ojinegra quien solo alcanzó a sonrojarse ya que su cuerpo no le respondía― no digas nada y bésame― ordenó mientras acercaba sus labios hacia Kurotsuchi quien estaba prácticamente congelada. Sus labios cada vez se acercaban cada vez más y de pronto… una enorme roca seguida de una mano de arena golpearon a Naruto en la cabeza haciendo que soltara a Kurotsuchi y se retorciera en el suelo del dolor.

― ¡Malditos! ― alcanzó a mascullar mientras se sobaba la cabeza y unas pequeñas lágrimas adornaban sus ojos.

― ¡No te pases de listo! ― gritaron Gaara y Onoki totalmente furiosos.

Kurotsuchi por su parte solo reptó por el suelo alejándose lo más posible de Naruto, no tenía ni idea de cómo fue que se dejó engatusar por él, pero esperaba que nunca más volviera a pasar.

― ¡Eso era a lo que me refería! ― gritó mirando a Onoki quien ya se había calmado de su arranque de rabia.

― Creo que fue una mala idea después de todo― comentó el anciano mientras suspiraba.

― No se preocupe Onoki-san, aceptamos la misión y me comprometo a vigilar constantemente a Naruto― se apresuró a decir Gaara para que el viejo no se echara para atrás.

―No lo sé ¿Tú qué dices? ― preguntó el Tsuchikage mirando a su nieta quien no se veía muy contenta con todo eso.

Kurotsuchi se puso a analizar la propuesta cuidadosamente ya que por un lado esos pelmazos eran muy fuertes, mucho más que ella debía admitir, por otro lado su estatus de criminales podía poner en riesgo a la aldea pues era seguro que alguien los identificaría y quedarían mal parados.

― Un momento― dijo Naruto llamando la atención― ¿Podemos ir a Kumogakure? ― preguntó a Gaara.

El pelirrojo se sacó del bolsillo algo similar a una agenda el cual se puso a hojear y luego de un rato dio su respuesta― Si podemos― contestó sin mucho interés en el caso.

― Pero aun está el problema de que somos demasiado conocidos como para pasar desapercibidos― agregó Gaara pensando en ese mínimo detalle.

― Si usamos un disfraz no creo que haya problemas― comentó Naruto quien comenzaba a tener un repentino interés en esa misión.

― Mmmm, eso podría funcionar, pero aun así nuestras habilidades nos delatarían. En especial a mí― rebatió el pelirrojo.

― O solo podríamos decir que decidimos unirnos a Iwagakure― sugirió Naruto.

― ¿Solo así? ¿De la nada? ― preguntó Onoki alzando una ceja.

― Una excusa simple es mejor que nada― respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

― Eso podría funcionar, pero aun así Konoha y Suna nos tienen fichados y no creo que se queden callados― como siempre Gaara aportaba un comentario lógico y casi imbatible.

― ¿Y desde cuando Iwagakure da explicaciones de a quien acepta como ninja? ― espetó Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

― Eso es cierto, bien podríamos decir que decidieron unirse a la aldea y punto― comentó Onoki pensando en los posibles problemas que eso podría traerle, pero aun así bien podía excusarse con cualquier cosa.

― ¿Y cómo es que pretenden desaparecer cuando hayan acabado los exámenes chuunin? ― preguntó Kurotsuchi quien no había hablado desde hacía un buen tiempo. Si bien la idea podía parecer buena, ellos tampoco podrían quedarse como miembros de la aldea permanentemente y en algún momento tendrían que seguir con sus vidas.

― Simplemente podría decir que traicionamos a la aldea y nos llevamos varios rollos importantes― contestó Gaara de forma repentina, sonaba algo descabellado, pero aun así era un buen plan para comenzar.

― Entonces está decidido, desde hoy son ninjas de Iwagakure, al menos hasta después de los exámenes chuunin― dijo el Tsuchikage mientras abría un cajón de dónde sacó dos protectores con el símbolo de la aldea los cuales lanzó hacia los chicos los cuales los atraparon al vuelo. Gaara amarró el suyo en el grueso cinturón que sostenía su calabaza mientras que Naruto se puso en la frente.

― ¿Cómo me veo Kuro-chan? ― preguntó coqueto el Jinchuuriki del kyubi haciendo pose de modelo.

― Como alguien que profana el buen símbolo de Iwagakure― contestó la pelinegra de mala gana.

― En fin ¿Cuándo serán los dichosos exámenes? ― preguntó Gaara.

― En un mes, así que les sugeriría que a más tardar se fueran en dos días ya que el viaje es largo y cansado por lo que deberían irse lo más pronto― contestó Onoki mientras suspiraba.

― Como sea, adiós y nos vemos en dos días― exclamó Naruto mientras iba de salida de la oficina― nos vemos Kuro-chan― dijo antes de irse.

― Con permiso― se despidió Gaara de forma educada para luego salir de la oficina y dejar solos a Onoki y su nieta.

― Abuelo― dijo Kurotsuchi llamando la atención del viejo― ¿De verdad crees que esto sea una buena idea? ― preguntó algo mosqueada pues de verdad que no le gustaba la idea de pasar mucho tiempo cerca de Naruto.

― Espero que sí― comentó mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos frente a su cara.

…

Dejando de lado a Iwagakure, en Konoha el actual tercer Hokage mantenía una reunión con los jounin que habían estado durante la misión de protección de la caravana. En esos momentos se hallaban decidiendo si mandar o no a sus alumnos a los exámenes de ascenso a chuunin.

― ¿Que han decidido acerca de esto? ― preguntó el Hokage bastante serio.

― Yo pienso que mis alumnos están listos por lo que sí, los nomino para los exámenes de ascenso a chuunin― dijo Kakashi tomando la palabra. Si bien su última misión no había sido algo como para celebrar, pudieron sobrevivir a un enemigo mucho más fuerte y si pudieron lograr eso, bien podían ir a los exámenes de chuunin.

― Mis alumnos también están listos, por lo que también los nomino― comento Gai algo serio. Al igual que Kakashi, Gai aun mantenía frescos los recuerdos de aquella misión y el haber visto el deplorable estado en el que quedaron Lee y Neji lo había hecho dudar un poco, pero a fin de cuentas así era la vida de un ninja y no podían echarse para atrás por una mala experiencia.

―Por mi parte también los nomino para los exámenes chuunin― dijo Kurenai sin pensárselo mucho, sabía bien las habilidades de sus alumnos y no dudaba de ellos por lo que nominarlos le parecía bien.

― Yo no puedo dar una respuesta todavía, primero tendría que hablarlo con mis genin― exclamó Asuma quien fue el que peor regresó de aquella misión ya que tuvieron que atender a Ino quien había tenido un ataque de pánico como nunca antes había visto, por si eso hubiese sido poco, se la pasaba balbuceando cosas de que no quería volver a la aldea porque estaba llena de genta mala que le harían daño. Tal había sido el daño que recibió que Asuma tuvo que llevarla hasta su casa y explicarle la situación a su padre para que pudiese hacer algo por ella. Desde entonces Ino no había vuelto a salir de su casa por miedo a que alguien tratara de hacerle algo, sea lo que sea que le hubiesen hecho le había dejado estragos en su sistema nervioso y había afectado su mente.

― Bueno, los exámenes serán dentro de un mes en Kumogakure por lo que deberán de salir a la mayor brevedad posible para llegar antes. Eso es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse― dijo el Sandaime a lo que los jounin salieron de su oficina a excepción de Kakashi.

― ¿Qué deseas Kakashi? ― preguntó Hiruzen a sabiendas de la respuesta.

― ¿No han sabido nada más de "él"? ― preguntó refiriéndose a Naruto.

Hiruzen ni se sorprendió por eso ya que al oír el reporte de Kakashi casi se cae de su asiento cuando este le dijo que había encontrado a Naruto, incluso sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho pues llevaba un buen tiempo desaparecido y temía que lo hubiesen matado, pero al oír todo el reporte de Kakashi no cabía en su desconcierto pues jamás se imaginó que Naruto se hubiese vuelto un ladrón ni que se hubiese aliado con el también desaparecido hijo del Kazekage. Por si eso no hubiese sido suficiente sorpresa para el pobre viejo, Kakashi le dijo que también había visto a Rin quien también se había aliado con ambos chicos y que trabajaban para una organización llamada siete cielos, Hiruzen ya la había oído nombrar varias veces ya que se trata de una organización que prestaba sus servicios para misiones de robo y recuperación de cualquier objeto. Al final Hiruzen terminó casi al borde del colapso pues fueron demasiadas malas noticias en un solo día para él.

― No Kakashi no sabemos nada― contestó Hiruzen mientras encendía su pipa para fumar un poco y relajarse después de un largo día de trabajo― te aconsejo que dejes de tortúrate Kakashi, si Naruto eligió esa vida sus razones tendrá, nosotros tampoco podemos obligarlo a volver si no quiere―comentó con tranquilidad mientras exhalaba algo de humo― Además no puedo culparlo por no querer volver― agregó dando un pesado suspiro, después de todo lo que había sufrido al menos sabía que tenía personas en quien confiar y con eso se sentía más que satisfecho.

―Aun así no puedo olvidarlo, estoy seguro de que si dijéramos quien es la gente dejaría de odiarlo― sugirió el peliplateado a lo que el viejo Hokage le dio una mirada muy dura.

― Lo único que él podría ganar con eso sería un montón de hipocresía de parte de toda la aldea, créeme cuando te digo que su linaje será algo que nos guardaremos para nosotros― comentó el viejo de forma calmada, pero en su voz se podía percibir un dejo de molestia por las palabras de Kakashi.

Kakashi por su parte no dijo nada y se retiró de una vez, Hiruzen tenía razón, decir la verdad a todos en la aldea solo conseguiría que Naruto se rodease de hipócritas y personas que solo buscarían algún beneficio de él por lo que lo mejor sería dejar eso por la paz, al menos por ahora.

…

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Yamanaka, Asuma se encontraba sentado en el patio de la casa bebiendo té y charlando con Inoichi Yamanaka sobre el estado de su hija ya que aun se resistía a querer salir de casa o siquiera de su cuarto.

― ¿Y aun no quiere salir? ― preguntó Asuma bastante preocupado por el estado de su alumna.

― No, dice que los aldeanos son malos y que tratarán de lastimarla― contestó Inoichi quien se sentía igual de angustiado, ya muchas veces habían tratado de ver sus pensamientos pero ella se resistía pues no quería tener que revivir esos extraños recuerdos. Lo único que Inoichi sabía era que había tenido un encontronazo con un enemigo al cual trató de controlar con una de las técnicas de su clan y este había podido anteponerse a su control para luego dejarla en ese estado.

― Papa no habló hoy sobre los exámenes chuunin― comentó Asuma llamando la atención de Inoichi quien dio un pequeño respingo ante eso― no se preocupe, primero quería ver cómo estaba Ino, pero viendo su estado no creo que pueda ir― agregó sintiéndose algo deprimido por eso.

―Lo mejor sería que hablase con ella, aunque no creo que quiera ir― reflexionó Inoichi, si bien no estaba muy convencido de dejarla ir, tampoco podía permitir que se quedara toda su vida en su cuarto. Asuma suspiró y se terminó su té para luego encaminarse a la habitación de su alumna seguido de Inoichi.

…

En esos momentos Ino Yamanaka se encontraba sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas vistiendo solamente una pijama que contaba de una sencilla camisa rosa y un pantalón igualmente rosa. Si bien ya había superado parte de su fobia, aun no se sentía con las fuerzas de querer salir de su cuarto. Las cosas que había visto en la mente de ese tal Naruto eran demasiado fuertes para su aun inocente mente de genin. De pronto unos toques en su puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

― Ino soy yo Asuma, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante― dijo el recién identificado Asuma.

― Entra― contestó Ino algo desganada.

Asuma juntó fuerzas i abrió la puerta para encontrarse a oscuras en la habitación de su rubia alumna la cual estaba sentada en su cama en su cama, a simple vista no se veía tan mal, pero al acercarse un poco se dio cuenta de que se veía algo demacrada y su semblante no se veía mejor.

― ¿Qué pasa sensei? ― preguntó tratando de sonreír, pero simplemente no le salía.

― Hoy nos informaron que los exámenes para chuunin se llevaran a cabo en un mes en Kumogakure y quería saber si tú querrías participar―comentó con cuidado a lo que Ino se exaltó un poco― No es obligatorio, si quieres puedes intentarlo el próximo año― se apresuró a decir viendo lo insegura que se veía la rubia a su lado.

― No, está bien. Creo que sería una buena forma de reintegrarme, ya sabes, a la sociedad― comentó algo divertida, si bien aun se sentía algo insegura, no podía dejarse vencer solo porque algo salió mal en su primera misión fuera de la aldea y esos exámenes le servirían para levantarse el ánimo.

―Pues qué bien porque Shikamaru y Chouji dijeron que sin ti no irían―dijo el pelinegro mientras ponía su palma en la cabeza de su alumna y le acariciaba el cabello― solo a eso venía, pasado mañana comenzaremos el viaje, pero eso sí, vamos a entrenar duro mientras estemos de camino― advirtió Asuma para luego desaparecer usando un shunshin.

…

Sasuke Uchiha por otro lado no estaba nada contento, la humillante derrota a manos de aquel chico llamado Naruto había machacado su orgullo, el hecho de perder era malo, pero haber perdido de un solo golpe era imperdonable y de solo pensar en que él, siendo un Uchiha perdido mientras que los demás seres inferiores que tuvo por compañeros pudieron resistir más tiempo en la lucha. De solo recordar ese día le hervía la sangre y maldecía todo lo que existía. En estos momentos, Sasuke se encontraba entrenando en una sección del bosque de Konoha que le pertenecía a su familia, desde aquel día se propuso entrenar lo más duro posible para que no volvieran a humillarlo de esa forma.

― ¿Aun aquí? ― preguntó un sujeto de ojos negros con marcadas ojeras y largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta baja, tenía piel blanca y vestía un atuendo de ANBU.

― No me molestes, Itachi― siseó Sasuke continuando con su entrenamiento de golpear un poste de madera.

― Kakashi me pidió que te preguntara si querías participar en los exámenes para chuunin― comentó de forma estoica el recién nombrado Itachi.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oír eso, pero sin duda que aceptarían pues debía de dejar en alto el apellido Uchiha.

― Dile a Kakashi que iré― exclamó mientras seguía con su entrenamiento.

― Será mejor que vuelvas pronto a la casa, mama ya casi termina la cena y te castigará si no llegas a comer― comentó el pelinegro mayor antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Sasuke suspiró fastidiado y comenzó a caminar devuelta a su hogar.

…

Al día siguiente, el equipo Gai se encontraba reunido en su campo de entrenamiento, listos para entrenar hasta caer rendidos.

―Sensei se está tardando mucho―comentó Ten Ten algo mosqueada por tener que esperar tanto a Gai.

― ¡Seguro que viene pronto! ― exclamó Lee quien se encontraba haciendo calentamientos que consistían en practicar algunas katas.

― Hmp, odio cuando hace eso― dijo Neji quien se encontraba de pie y recostado en el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

De pronto hubo una explosión de humo de la cual salió Gai haciendo una pose rara― ¡Muy buenos días a todos! ― gritó con su habitual entusiasmo haciendo cabrear a Neji y Ten Ten por haberlos hecho esperar tanto.

― ¡¿En dónde estaba y por qué tardó tanto?! ― demandó saber la castaña del grupo acercándose hacía su maestro quien solo puso sus manos frente a él para tratar de apaciguarla.

―Eso no es importante, pero bueno, lo que pasa es que ayer los nominé para los exámenes chuunin y quería saber si ustedes querían participar en ellos― anunció el jounin sorprendiendo a los genin quienes no se esperaban eso.

― ¡Yo me apunto! ― gritó Lee sin pensárselo dos veces.

Ten Ten tampoco se lo pensó mucho y respondió― Bueno, yo también― dijo para luego ponerse a hacer calentamiento.

― ¿Y tú qué dices Neji? ―preguntó Gai mirando hacia su tercer alumno quien parecía ajeno a todo eso.

― Ya que― musitó sin mucho interés.

Gai sonrió contento y se puso a entrenar con sus alumnos.

…

Por otro lado en campo de entrenamiento numero, Kurenai entrenaba arduamente con sus genin para que estos estuvieran listos para los exámenes chuunin ya que estos aceptaron casi de inmediato pues era una oportunidad que se les había presentado y no iban a desaprovecharla.

― Creo que deberían tomar un descanso― comentó Kurenai viendo lo cansados que se veían Shino, Kiba y Hinata los cuales se habían estado esforzando toda la mañana por comenzar a volverse más fuertes y no quedar en ridículo como con la misión de la caravana.

― Estamos… bien… solo… un poco… más― contestó Kiba mientras se secaba el sudor. Desde que él y los demás habían llegado, se propusieron hacer una batalla de todos contra todos para poder mejorar más rápido.

Tanto Hinata como Shino asintieron a las palabras de Kiba y continuaron con su lucha a lo que Kurenai solo los observaba pues no quería interrumpirlos ahora que se veían tan concentrados, le alegraba ver que se tomaran su profesión tan en serio y les deseaba de todo corazón que pudieran pasar.

…

Mientras que los demás entrenaban, Sakura se encontraba dando un paseo por la aldea ya que ese era su día libre y quería aprovecharlo lo mejor posible pues la verdad le hacía falta.

― ¿A dónde debería ir primero? ― se preguntó la pelirosa, pero de pronto sintió u a mano en su hombro y al voltear se dio cuenta que se trataba de Kakashi quien iba caminando a su lado mientras sonreía.

― Hola Sakura― saludó contento.

― Hola sensei― devolvió ella el saludo sin poder evitar extrañarse que ver a su sensei ahí― ¿Qué desea? ― preguntó sin rodeos.

― Ya que eres tan directa, lo seré yo también― contestó el peliplateado despertando aun más la curiosidad de su alumna― veras Sakura, no sé si estás al tanto, pero dentro de poco n Kumogakure se llevaran a cabo los exámenes para ascenso a chuunin y quería saber si tú querías participar― soltó Kakashi como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sakura se quedó impactada, eso sí que no lo había visto venir. Por un lado se veía bien porque podría ascender rápidamente ya que solo hacer misiones de rango D era una molestia, además podría ganar más dinero y ayudar a su familia, en especial a su madre quien estaba muy enferma y necesitaba más que nunca las medicinas que apenas se podía costear con su sueldo de genin y la ayuda del sueldo de su papa, pero aun así la cosa se ponía fea pues también tenían que pagar las cuentas y casi no les ajustaba.

― Acepto― dijo con una mirada de determinación que Kakashi pocas veces había visto.

― Me alegra porque Sasuke y Sai ya aceptaron― exclamó contentó Kakashi― bueno, solo a eso venía, nos vemos― dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

― Bueno, nada de descanso, ahora mismo me voy a entrenar― se dijo decidida para luego marcharse a su hogar y sacar su equipo ninja para luego irse al campo de entrenamiento número siete pues no debía perder su tiempo con cosas banales como un día libre.

Todos los genin nuevos habían sido notificados de los exámenes y se esforzaban en mejorar sus habilidades ya que Kumogakure era conocida por sus espartanos exámenes de ascenso a chuunin por lo que entre más entrenaran, más posibilidades tendrían de superar las pruebas o al menos salir vivos.

…

Devuelta a Iwagakure, Naruto y Gaara se encontraban en la posada donde siempre se quedaban. Ambos estaban cenando un rico bistec.

― Esta misión va a ser una molestia, pero la paga vale la pena― comentó Naruto sin mucho interés.

― No creo que sea tan difícil, según saru-jiji tenemos el nivel de un jounin por lo que unos simples exámenes para chuunin― agregó Gaara igual de desganado que Naruto, si bien ellos gozaban de la adrenalina de sus misiones, cosas complicadas como exámenes chuunin eran una molestia y eso era algo que no se podía negar.

―Tengo un mal presentimiento de esta misión― soltó Naruto a lo que Gaara alzó una ceja, Naruto podía ser un idiota aparte de un pervertido, pero sus corazonadas eran algo que Gaara nunca subestimaba y si Naruto decía que tenía un mal presentimiento, era porque algo malo podía llegar a pasar.

― Mientras nos mantengamos centrados y no llamemos demasiado la atención deberíamos estar bien― rebatió el pelirrojo aun degustando su rica cena.

―Tienes razón, no creo que nos pase algo peor que la vez pasada― concluyó Naruto y así ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras comían para luego ir a ducharse y prepararse para el día siguiente pues irían al orfanato otra vez para jugar con los niños y despedirse ya que salir rápido era lo mejor.

Ni Naruto ni Gaara lo sabían, pero esos simples exámenes para chuunin traerían más que solo un viaje y unas pruebas ya que deberían de volver a enfrentar a los fantasmas de su pasado. Con ese viaje también aprenderían que los malos presentimientos nunca debían de subestimarse.

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Sé que este cap no fue muy emocionante, pero era necesario para hacer una transición. Ya sé que ya caí en el cliché de los exámenes chuunin, pero vamos, que yo al menos cambié de aldea, los exámenes chuunin de Konoha son algo sobreexplotado a niveles en los que uno ya sabe lo que va a pasar. También me tomé la libertad de cambiar varios hechos como la masacre Uchiha, la cual nunca sucedió, porque siendo sinceros, ese hecho también ha sido explotado hasta el cansancio y Sasuke emo vengador está ya muy usado, por otro lado también le di a Sakura un poco más de profundidad para que no sea un personaje tan plano como en el manga. Seamos sinceros, Sakura tenía menos relevancia que un personaje terciario de esos que salen en las sagas solo para hacer relleno por lo que decidí que algo como que su mama estuviera enferma le daría más profundidad. Como dije, los exámenes chuunin serán en Kumogakure y ni se esperan las pruebas que van a tener. Adiós.**

**Por otro lado, hoy tampoco voy a responder a sus reviews ya que tengo algo desafortunado que decirles, dejaré Fanfiction. Pero no permanentemente, lo que pasa es que voy a desconectar mi internet porque ando algo quebrado y no puedo seguirlo pagando por lo que no actualizaré tan seguido, pero eso sí, cuando actualice lo haré con todos los fics al mismo tiempo para que no deban esperar mucho más. Además pronto espero comenzar a trabajar así que bien podría actualizar una vez por quincena o mensualmente, pero no voy a dejar mis fics desatendidos u verdad lamento tener que decirles esto, pero así están las cosas y espero lo entiendan.**

**¡Pero hey! ¡Vean el lado amable! ¡Podrán leer todos mis fics casi al mismo tiempo! Pero eso sí, no sean ratas y comenten en todos porque aparte de que sus reviews me motivan, me ayudan a mejorar. En fin, adiós.**

**Se despide Payaso Coronado**

**Hasta la próximaaa!**


End file.
